


El Caso del Carnaval Criminal

by Hyaku_Legger



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku_Legger/pseuds/Hyaku_Legger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando una misteriosa serie de robos se producen tanto en Bunny Burrow como en Zootopia, la policía está desconcertada por el modus operandi. Los Oficiales Judy Hopps y Nicholas P. Wilde del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia se ponen en campaña para resolver el caso, utilizando todos sus recursos para esclarecer el misterio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Caso del Carnaval Criminal

**_ El Caso del Carnaval Criminal _ **

**_ Una Historia de Zootopia _ **

 

Estaba soleado y claro, la hierba pisoteada y salpicada de huellas, crías de todo tipo corrían alegremente y el aire estaba lleno de globos, música y el olor de tartas y pasteles de embudo y otras delicias de dudoso valor nutricional. Todo era como debería ser en la feria del condado.

Nicholas Piberius Wilde entrecerró los ojos en la luz del sol, tratando de ver la pantalla de su teléfono celular con claridad y asegurarse de que ninguno de los conejos diez metros delante de él quedara fuera de la foto que estaba tratando de tomar.

"Bueno todo el mundo, ahora a sonreír y digan '¡Whisky!'"

"¡Whisky!" dijeron doscientas ochenta y un voces, y el zorro dio un toquecito en el ícono de la cámara en la pantalla de su teléfono e inmortalizó la imagen de la familia Hopps, todos juntos en la puerta principal de la feria.

Tan pronto como Nick había tomado la foto, una ráfaga de conejitos corrió en todas direcciones para unirse a la diversión entre las tiendas multicolores y puestos de golosinas. Cuando los conejos se disiparon, tres permanecieron de pie en casi la misma pose en que habían estado para la foto: el señor Stuart Hopps y su esposa Bonnie, y la hija, Judy Hopps.

"Esto se verá bien en el fondo de escritorio de tu computadora," dijo Nick mientras tocaba la pantalla de su celular un par de veces y enviaba la foto al teléfono de Judy.

"Y ésta se verá bien como fondo de mi teléfono," dijo Judy mientras sacaba su teléfono, abrazando a Nick y estirándolo más cerca de sí. "Sonríe para la cámara, guapo."

Nick sonrió mientras Judy apretó la mejilla contra la suya y tomó una foto de los dos con la feria como el fondo.

"Voy a imprimir esta y enmarcarla para que vaya en mi pared," dijo Judy feliz mientras guardó su teléfono y tomó el brazo de Nick. "Vamos, Nick, a pasarla bien."

Stu y Bonnie Hopps miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras su hija y el zorro se mezclaron entre muchedumbre de la feria.

"¿Quién habría pensado hace diez años... que digo, incluso hace un año, que veríamos algo así?" dijo Stu al ver a su hija con una mezcla de orgullo paternal y asombro.

"Ciertamente tú no, pastelito," dijo Bonnie riendo mientras caminaban de brazo hacia su puesto de comidas, donde vendían deliciosos bocadillos hechos de frutas y verduras cultivadas en la granja familiar.

Había sido una enorme sorpresa la primera vez que el matrimonio Hopps vio a Judy bajando del tren tomada de la mano de un zorro. Nick se volvió muy querido entre los hermanos y hermanas menores de Judy con sus historias divertidas y travesuras. Stu se hizo Fan Número 1 de Nick casi inmediatamente, principalmente por la capacidad del zorro para sentarse y escuchar sus ocurrencias durante horas y horas, añadiendo divertidas bromas a cada tanto, y por su asombrosa habilidad con los naipes, que dejaban atrás hasta a Stu.

Eran las primeras vacaciones que Judy había tomado desde que se convirtió en oficial de policía asignada al Precinto 1 en Savanna Central, Zootopia. Ella había planeado tomar sus vacaciones en su ciudad natal de Bunny Burrow, tomándose el tiempo para relajarse y descansar con su familia y al mismo tiempo presentarles a Nick. Todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y ella sentía que los viejos prejuicios que sus compueblanos tenían contra otra gente de ciertas especies pronto serían consignados a los libros de historia.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Judy y Nick llegaron a la madriguera de su familia, y hoy Judy estaba con ganas de pasar un día divertido de juegos en la feria con su familia y con Nick.

"¡Que adorable pollito de peluche!" dijo Judy cuando sus ojos vieron a un pequeño polluelo amarillo de peluche que era un premio en uno de los juegos.

"¡Un paso al frente, amigos! ¡Prueben su suerte! ¡Tres intentos por un dólar! ¡Denle al blanco con los dardos!" bramó el dueño del puesto, un alegre jabalí gris con ropa de colores y un sombrero a rayas.

Judy estiró de la mano a Nick y se dirigió hacia el puesto de juego, buscando monedas en el bolsillo.

"Mira como clavo el dardo justo al medio," dijo ella con confianza mientras pagó al propietario y tomó tres dardos. Ella había practicado mucho con su padre cuando era niña y estaba segura de darle en el blanco con puntería perfecta.

"Hmmm... apuesto a que no podrás dar en el blanco en tu primer intento," susurró Nick con una sonrisa juguetona.

Judy sonrió, siguiendo su juego.

"Apuesto a que sí puedo. Podría hacerlo con una mano atada a la espalda y las dos orejas cubriéndome los ojos," ella le siguió la corriente.

"No sucederá, linda," bromeó Nick.

"¿Qué vamos a apostar, Wilde?" dijo Judy.

"Oh, no sé. ¿Qué tal un pastel de moras contra...?"

"Jaja, ¿pastel de moras? Estás perdiendo tu toque, encanto."

"Jeje," se rió Nick e inclinó el hocico más cerca de ella. "Pastel de moras contra... mmm, quizá... ¿una  _cita_?"

Judy sintió que su corazón dio un salto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al oír la última palabra. Nick se dio cuenta.

"Pero claro, si no quieres apostar..."

"¡Oh, sí que quiero!" dijo Judy. "Si no le doy en el centro en el primer intento, comemos pastel."

"Y si lo logras," dijo Nick, "te invitaré a una noche tan romántica que ni Cupido y Afrodita podrán superarla."

"¡Hecho!" dijo Judy, sintiendo que su corazón se hinchaba de emoción. "Está bien, aquí va."

Judy agarró el dardo y cerró un ojo, estudiando su objetivo. Luego, con un solo movimiento, ella arrojó el dardo con todo.

Un golpe certero... que aterrizó en el círculo exterior.

"Rayos," dijo Judy en voz baja.

"¡El primer disparo es siempre de práctica, señorita! ¡Muéstranos tu habilidad!" dijo el jabalí alegre.

Judy apuntó y lanzó su segundo dardo, que aterrizó en el segundo anillo de la diana.

"¡Así se hace, señorita! ¡La tercera es la vencida!" dijo el jabalí.

Judy respiró hondo y se concentró en el objetivo. Luego se echó ligeramente su tercer y último dardo, que voló recto hacia el centro... solo para desviarse en el último segundo y clavarse debajo del segundo dardo.

"¡Bien, buen intento, señorita! ¡Y aquí está su premio!"

El jabalí tenía en sus pezuñas una pequeña muñeca de Gazelle.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Judy. "Pero yo…"

"¡Adelante, señorita! Todo el mundo es un ganador jugando a los dardos del Viejo Todd! ¡Un paso al frente, amigos! Prueben su suerte, todo por un dólar, a llevarse premios fabulosos... "

Judy sonrió mientras se alejaba del juego con su pequeña muñeca de Gazelle.

"Sé que Garraza se volverá loco cuando vea a esta muñeca. Creo que se la daré como recuerdo. ¿Imaginas la cara que pondrá, Nick... Nick?"

Judy se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Nick no estaba por ningún lado.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?"

Entonces sintió un leve toque en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y su nariz chocó levemente contra la nariz tibia de su querido zorro. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Nick.

"Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, Zanahorias?" dijo Nick con voz suave. "¿Cena romántica a la luz de las velas en el Bistró del Bisonte? ¿O una noche de cine y un paseo por el parque?"

"¿Qué tal un pastel de moras y limonada en el corredor del frente de mi casa mientras observamos la puesta de sol, Romeo?" rió Judy mientras abrazaba alrededor de la cintura a Nick. "He perdido la apuesta."

"Yo diría que fue una situación de ganar o ganar," dijo Nick mientras caminaban.

"¿Y en dónde te metiste tú, señor furtivo?" preguntó Judy.

"Es curioso que lo preguntes," dijo Nick, sosteniendo algo en frente de Judy. Era una magdalena de zanahoria decorada.

"¿Para mí?" dijo Judy con deleite. "Oh, Nick, ¿por qué te molestaste?"

"Porque sé que son tus favoritas y sé que sencillamente no los hacen así en ninguna parte más que en la feria, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

"Definitivamente," dijo Judy y extendió la mano para tomar la magdalena, sólo para darse cuenta que su mano sostenía a la muñeca Gazelle.

"Oh, ¿puedes sostener esto por mí, por favor?" dijo Judy mientras le daba la muñeca a Nick y tomaba la magdalena.

"¡Que linda! Apuesto a que Garraza daría todas las rosquillas de una semana por esta muñeca."

"Lo mismo pensé yo," dijo Judy mientras comía su magdalena.

"Hace un rato solo tenías ojos para el pollito de peluche."

"Este fue un premio de consuelo," dijo Judy. "Una de mis hermanas de seguro ganará el pollito."

"Muy probable," dijo Nick.

"¡Juuu-dyyy!" dijo la voz de Stu Hopps en un puesto cercano. "¡Judy-Dudy! ¡Un poco de ayuda!"

La familia Hopps tenía un puesto de comida cada año, y cada año hacían excelente negocio. Toda la familia se turnaba en el puesto para que todos pudieran disfrutar de la feria y también ayudar con el negocio familiar.

Judy y Nick caminaron hacia el puesto donde Stu y dos de las hermanitas más pequeñas de Judy trabajan alegres.

"Judy, tu madre y yo queremos entrar en la casa de los horrores por un tiempo," dijo Stu. "¿Podrías atender el negocio hasta que volvamos?"

"Claro, papá," dijo Judy. "¡Vamos Nick, esto será divertido!"

Mientras que los padres se fueron a divertirse, Nick y Judy y sus dos hermanas se encargaron del puesto. Se sentaron en taburetes y recibieron a los visitantes de la feria. Repartieron refrigerios, tomaron el dinero, muchos rostros conocidos fueron recibidos y sonrisas intercambiadas.

"Regreso en un momentito," dijo Nick después de aproximadamente media hora en el puesto. "Tengo que cuidar de algunos asuntos."

"¿A dónde vas, tío Nick?" preguntó la hermana menor de Judy.

"Sólo voy a ir a buscar algo de allí, cerca del granero. Te veo en un minuto."

"No te olvides de lavarte las manos después de haber terminado tu asuntito," susurró Judy con una sonrisa pícara.

"Jaja, lo tendré en cuenta," respondió Nick.

Mientras Nick se mezcló con la multitud, Judy miró todo a su alrededor y pensó en lo bueno que se sentía estar en su ciudad natal, con su familia, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones, y tener a Nick para disfrutar con ella.

* * *

 

Nick se acercó al puesto del Viejo Todd y se puso en la fila. Frente a él había un pequeño cordero con su cuidadora, una señora San Bernardo con un bolso de color turquesa.

El cordero tenía mucha habilidad, Nick se dio cuenta, ya que los tres dardos aterrizaron justo al medio de la diana.

"¡Buen tiro, amiguito!" alabó el jabalí.

"¿Viste eso, Nana?," dijo el cordero a su cuidadora.

"Sí, por supuesto, mi cielo. ¡Eres muy bueno!" dijo la amable niñera.

"Judy podría tomar lecciones de ese cordero," pensó Nick mientras el Viejo Todd el jabalí dio al cordero un peluche de pollito amarillo, igual al que Judy quería.

"¡Un paso al frente, amigo! ¡Todo el mundo gana en lo del Viejo Todd! ¡Ven a probar suerte, es sólo un pesito!"

Nick pagó al jabalí y agarró los tres dardos.

"Lleva a casa un premio, ¿verdad?" dijo el Viejo Todd.

"¡Ya lo creo!" dijo Nick, cerrando un ojo y mirando su objetivo.

"¿Qué tal un bonito oso de peluche para los pequeños? ¿O tal vez una caja de corazones de caramelo para su novia?"

"Estoy pensando que el polluelo de peluche va a ser justo lo que me vendría bien."

"¡Buen ojo, hijo! Ahora, ¡muéstranos tu habilidad y dale al centro con esos dardos! "

Nick lanzó su primer dardo a la diana y, para su sorpresa, vio que aterrizó justo en el centro.

"¡Has estado practicando, hijo! ¡Pero apuesto a que no aciertas dos veces!"

"Los rayos nunca aciertan dos veces el mismo lugar, pero yo... sí... ¡puedo!"

El segundo dardo de Nick aterrizó justo al lado del primero.

"¡Válgame, tenemos un profesional aquí! Se me agotarán los premios antes de que pueda decir 'Eureka!'"

"¡Eureka dijo Arquímedes y descubrió el desplazamiento!" dijo Nick mientras arrojó su último dardo a la diana y lo clavó justo entre los otros, desplazándolos ligeramente.

"¡Nunca he visto tanta destreza, hijo! ¡Elije tu premio, te lo has ganado!"

En breve, Nick caminaba de regreso triunfante con el pollito de peluche en sus manos. Vio a Judy y sus hermanas sentadas en el puesto de comida y sigilosamente se acercó desde atrás.

"Hola, conejita," susurró Nick, haciendo saltar ligeramente a Judy. Sus hermanas rieron.

"¿De vuelta tan pronto?" dijo Judy. "¿Te colaste en la fila, o corriste al bosque?"

"Pero señorita Hopps, sabes que sería incapaz de tales hazañas," dijo Nick con una mirada astuta. "Ah, por cierto... ¿qué es eso en tu regazo?"

"¿En mi regazo?" Judy miró y casi saltó de nuevo.

En su regazo estaba el pollito de peluche.

"Qué... oh... ¡es tan adorable! Nick... ¿cómo?"

"Digamos que puedo escribir esa página obligatoria en mi diario," dijo Nick con una sonrisa. "'Hoy he ganado un premio para mi chica en la feria del condado'. Cliché, lo sé, pero así soy yo."

"¡Eres la persona más tierna del mundo, Nick! ¡Ven aquí!"

Judy lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Esa también la puedes escribir," susurró Judy. "'Mi chica me dio un beso en la feria del condado'..."

"... 'delante de sus padres'," Nick completó, y Judy se dio cuenta de que su madre y su padre acababan de volver de la casa de los horrores y habían sido testigos de su arrebato de afecto.

Ella se sonrojó y trató de actuar natural, mientras que sus hermanas se rieron de la escena. Nick actuó fresco como una lechuga mientras el Sr. y la Sra. Hopps regresaron a su puesto.

* * *

 

Era el turno de las pequeñas hermanas de Judy para divertirse. Las dos conejitas se llamaban Isabela y Bianca. Caminaron de la mano con Nick, cada una sosteniendo una de las manos del zorro, mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con las atracciones de la feria. Judy caminaba junto a ellas. Sonrió para sí misma, pensando en lo maravilloso que era que sus hermanas le querían tanto a Nick.

"¡Vamos al carrusel!" dijo Isabela. "Judy, ¿vienes con nosotras?"

"Sí, ¿por favor?" dijo Bianca.

Judy sonrió feliz y asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Claro, niñas! Póngase en la fila y nos subiremos."

Nick tomó una fotografía de Judy y sus hermanas en el carro tirado por un caracol de madera, justo antes de que el carrusel empezara a girar y la música comenzó.

Mientras las niñas se divertían, Nick miró a su alrededor, curioseando por los otros juegos. Estaba revisando el juego de echarle al agua al payaso cuando de repente sus dedos del pie sintieron algo en la hierba.

"Hmm..."

Nick recogió algo de la hierba y vio que era un dardo. De hecho, era el mismo dardo del Viejo Todd. Nick miró a su lado y vio que estaba justo detrás de la carpa del Viejo Todd.

"Alguien tiró un dardo y se pasó por el otro lado de la carpa," dijo Nick a sí mismo y dio un paso hacia adelante para ir a dar al Viejo Todd su dardo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. En la parte trasera de la tienda, había un agujero circular.

"Hmm... quizá... pudiera..."

Apuntó y tiró el dardo hacia el agujero, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que le salió bajo el tiro.

Pero entonces... algo peculiar pasó. El dardo se desvió hacia arriba en el aire y voló directamente a través del agujero, como magnetizado.

"¿Eh?"

Nick se quedo mirando. ¿Se lo habría imaginado?

"No. Imposible."

Volvió la vista hacia el carrusel. Judy y sus hermanas se reían alegremente mientras que disfrutaban de su paseo.

"Me pregunto…"

Con cuidado, Nick se acercó a la parte trasera de la tienda y se asomó por el agujero.

Podía ver al Viejo Todd charlando alegremente con un niño cerdo y el padre. El cerdito lanzó los dardos a la diana. El chico se perdió dos y aterrizó uno cerca del centro y ganó un muñeco de peluche como premio. A continuación, un perro joven se acercó. Y entonces, Nick se dio cuenta de algo.

El Viejo Todd movió con su pie algo debajo del mostrador de su puesto... un interruptor. Y algo pareció encenderse cerca de Nick. Tras una inspección más de cerca, vio la parte posterior del tablero de dardos y notó un dispositivo eléctrico oculto detrás de él.

"¿Eso es... un  _imán_?"

Y lo era. Un electroimán estaba instalado a la parte posterior del tablero de dardos, y cada vez que el Viejo Todd lo encendía, los dardos del jugador volaban en línea recta al centro y aterrizaban justo al medio. Nick recordó el dardo que había tirado a través del agujero en la carpa, y efectivamente, lo vio en el suelo, a los pies del electroimán.

"Pero... ¿por qué manipular el juego para hacer que los clientes ganen?"

Podría haber varias razones. Tal vez tenía demasiados premios y necesitaba regalar algunos. O tal vez quería conseguir que los clientes se entusiasmen con la "suerte de principiante" y así hacerlos jugar más rondas. O tal vez sólo quería ser amable con las crías y darles más oportunidad.

Nick pensó mientras observaba a un niño oveja fallar cada tiro, un muchacho Chihuahua acertar tres dianas perfectas, y un caballo se perdió uno de tres.

"¡Nick!"

De pronto sintió dos manitas tibias en sus hombros y se volvió para mirar a los ojos de color púrpura de Judy, que estaba radiante después del paseo con sus hermanas.

"¿Qué miras, curioso?" rió Judy.

"Eh... nada, simplemente miraba el juego de dardos."

"¿Tío Nick, podemos comprar algodón de azúcar?" preguntó Isabela, tomando al zorro de la mano.

"¿Y limonada también?" preguntó Bianca.

Nick sonrió con calidez y asintió la cabeza, acariciándoles las cabecitas y poniendo los pensamientos de dardos e imanes en el fondo de su mente.

"Claro, niñas. Yo invito. Vámonos."

"¡Viva!"

* * *

 

Era de tardecita. La mayor parte de los visitantes de la feria habían visto y hecho todo lo que habían querido. Y fue entonces, cuando Nick y Judy estaban paseando juntos y charlando alegremente, que una voz suave los llamó.

"¿Buscan emoción y maravillas más allá de sus sueños más insólitos?" dijo la voz de una panda con maquillaje exótico a la entrada de una tienda decorada con lunas y estrellas. "Entren a un mundo de maravilla y misterio, de trances hipnóticos y hazañas mágicas. Madame Mística les mostrará lo que hay más allá del velo de la realidad."

Judy miró de reojo a Nick.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Probamos?"

"Sí que sí," dijo Nick.

Pero justo en ese momento, Stu apareció de la nada y se precipitó hacia ellos.

"¡Ahí estás, Nick! ¡Te he estado buscando!" dijo el padre de Judy. "¿Te importa darme una mano? Necesito ayuda para alzar las partes del quiosco en el camión."

Nick sonrió y miró a Judy. Stu miró tímidamente a su hija.

"¿No te importa si me lo tomo prestado por un minuto, o sí, Judy-Dudy?"

Judy sonrió.

"Claro que no, papá," dijo ella. "Adelante, Nick."

"Cuéntamelo después," dijo Nick mientras se alejaba con Stu.

"Claro," dijo Judy y entró a la carpa de Madame Mística.

El aire estaba cargado con el olor de incienso y hierbas en el interior, había una plataforma que servía de escenario y algunos asientos de madera para el público. Había algunos visitantes de la feria sentados y esperando el espectáculo. Judy se sentó junto a una de sus vecinas, Nana Bernardina, que era una niñera y había sido una niñera desde que Judy tenía memoria. Ella estaba cuidando de un cordero, que estaba sentado a su lado esperando con impaciencia el espectáculo.

"¡Y ahora, mis queridos, comenzaré con maravillosos actos de misterio!" dijo Madame Mística mientras caminaba en el escenario. "El mundo de la realidad y el mundo de las maravillas están divididas por un fino velo. Y algunos de nosotros tenemos la capacidad de empujarlo a un lado..."

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano y de repente estaba sosteniendo un ramo de flores. El público aplaudió.

"Las fuerzas místicas controlan este mundo, y si aprendemos a darles forma..."

Ella agitó la mano alrededor del ramo.

"¡Podemos hacer del mundo lo que queramos!"

Con un movimiento, el ramo desapareció. Y, de repente, todos exclamaron con asombro. A la derecha de Judy, una oveja joven estaba sosteniendo el ramo. Ella no sabía cómo llegó hasta allí.

"¡Sorprendente!" dijo la chica oveja.

"Y ahora, para mi siguiente acto voy a necesitar un voluntario del público. Y veo una muy elegante allí mismo. Vamos, querida."

Nana Bernardina se puso de pie y se dirigió con entusiasmo al escenario. Judy felizmente aplaudió con la multitud mientras la anciana San Bernardo se acercó al escenario.

"Siéntese en este taburete, querida, y dígame su nombre."

"Todo el mundo me llama Nana Bernardina."

"¡Que encantadora! Ahora, mira de cerca a este reloj," Madame Mística tomó un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y lo balanceó frente a Nana Bernardina," y concéntrate... con mucho cuidado... oye el sonido de mi voz... y sólo el sonido de mi voz..."

El público contempló como Madame Mística agitó la mano y Nana Bernardina de repente cerró los ojos y pareció dormirse.

"Ahora, querida, recuerda cuando era una joven cachorra. ¡La diversión y juegos y bailes que disfrutabas!" dijo Madame Mística. "Comparte con nosotros, querida."

De repente, Nana Bernardina, sin abrir los ojos, se levantó y bailó perfectamente y sin perder el paso, a la vez cantando alegremente. El público aplaudió, sorprendidos de cómo la vieja Nana se movía como una cachorra joven. Era una vista increíble.

Madame Mística miró su reloj y lo metió en el bolsillo, y luego le dijo a Nana que se sentara.

"Ahora, se despertará cuando cuente hasta tres, querida, y se escucharan aplausos. Uno, dos, tres…"

Nana Bernardina abrió los ojos. Todo el mundo aplaudió y aplaudió y la chica oveja incluso arrojó su ramo de flores en el escenario. Judy aplaudió felizmente, preguntándose sólo por un momento fugaz si cuándo Nana Bernardina había acordado ser parte del espectáculo.

* * *

 

Judy respiró hondo mientras ella y Nick se sentaban en el corredor del frente para ver el atardecer. Sorbían limonada y admiraban los campos de zanahorias a la luz del sol poniente.

"Es como regresar a mi infancia," dijo Judy. "Todas las noches tranquilas con mis padres después de un largo día ayudando con el trabajo en el campo."

De repente, sintió una mano tibia que envolvía la suya. Ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Nick, que brillaba en la luz tenue del sol entrante, con un aura de paz y serenidad que la hizo sonreír felizmente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el misterioooso viaaaje al muuundo de la maaagia?" dijo Nick, agitando su mano de forma esotérica y haciendo reír a Judy.

"Fue divertido. Ella es bastante buena actriz. Incluso la vieja Nana Bernardina hizo un muy buen acto de ser hipnotizada por ella y bailó como una liebre de marzo, que es bastante alucinante para su edad."

"Hipnotizar no es tan difícil."

"¿Cierto, señor psíquico?" preguntó Judy con una sonrisa.

"Es bastante sencillo. Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de habilidad... "

Nick la miró fijamente a los ojos, encantándola por completo con su gran mirada color esmeralda.

"Buenos reflejos…" dijo Nick en voz baja.

Judy sintió la mano de Nick acariciándola suavemente detrás de la oreja. Se sentía muy bien y le dio una sensación relajante.

"Mmmm... que agradable," dijo.

"Y puedes hacer que cualquier persona haga lo que le ordenes," dijo Nick. "Sólo hay que hacer que suceda."

Judy cerró los ojos y sintió las bellas sensaciones de las caricias de Nick. Él la tocaba con dulzura. Ella fue dominada por la agradable sensación.

"Mmm... Nick..."

Ella sintió que su rostro se acercaba al de él. Más y más cerca. Sus labios se separaron... sabía que no resistiría, y ella no se habría resistido por nada en el mundo.

"Para esto no hace falta hipnotizarme, amor," susurró Judy.

"Pero lo hace más divertido," dijo Nick con voz romántica.

Sus narices se tocaron. Ella se rió. Sus labios se acercaron, más cerca, una pulgada de distancia… un milímetro... tan cerca...

"¡Judy! ¡Nick!" dijo la voz alegre de Bonnie Hopps. "¡La cena está lista!"

Nick y Judy abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la súbita interrupción.

"Ah... eh... ¡Ya vamos, mamá!"

"¡De inmediato, Señora Hopps!"

Se miraron el uno al otro y de pronto le vieron el lado divertido. Rieron y luego se levantaron y se fueron juntos al comedor para unirse a la familia para la cena.

* * *

 

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando Stu Hopps finalmente se levantó de la mesa después de un animado juego de naipes con Nick.

"Bueno, Nick, si hubiéramos estado jugando por dinero, yo sería un conejo en bancarrota," se rió Stu.

"Le enseñare toda mi estrategia en las próximas vacaciones, Señor Hopps," dijo Nick.

"Debes venir a pasar con nosotros las fiestas de fin de año," dijo Stu. "Los campos están cubiertos de nieve en el invierno, vamos a cantar villancicos con los vecinos, es una tradicional Navidad familiar."

"Una definitiva y una mente," dijo Nick, levantándose y estirando los brazos.

"Papá," dijo Judy, entrando a la sala con su pijama de color rosa con dibujos de zanahorias en las mangas. "¿Sigues siendo dueño de la casa, o es Nick el nuevo propietario?"

"Que simpática," dijo Stu. "Voy a aprender una cosa o dos de Nick durante las fiestas de fin de año, Judy. Y ya veremos si alguien me gana a un juego de póquer nunca más."

"Stu, mi cielo," dijo Bonnie Hopps, entrando en la sala con su camisón y dos tazas de té caliente. "Hora de acostarse. Judy y Nick tienen que estar en la estación de tren mañana para el tren del mediodía."

"Han sido unas espléndidas vacaciones, Señora Hopps," dijo Nick. "Me gustó mucho estar con ustedes y conocer a la familia y su pueblo."

"De hecho, estábamos haciendo planes para que Nick pase aquí las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo," dijo Stu, dando una palmadita en la espalda de Nick.

"Eso oí," dijo Bonnie con mirada pícara. "Bueno, una taza de té y a la cama. Aquí tienes, Nick, es mi mezcla especial."

"Gracias, Señora Hopps," dijo Nick, aceptando la taza de té.

"Buenas noches y dulces sueños. Vamos, pastel de zanahoria, a dormir," dijo Bonnie, tomando de la mano a Stu.

"Buenas noches a todos," dijo Stu. "Nos vemos mañana."

Stu y Bonnie fueron a su alcoba, dejando a Judy y Nick solos. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Habían disfrutado de su tiempo junto a la familia y ahora era hora de volver a Zootopia y prepararse para reanudar sus vidas como oficiales de policía en el Precinto 1.

"Mis padres te adoran, Nick," dijo Judy, tomando su mano y sentándose con él en el sofá cercano. "Papá nunca invitaría a alguien a pasar las fiestas con la familia, a menos que realmente le cayera bien."

"Me alegro de oír eso, Zanahorias," dijo Nick.

"Y la mezcla especial de té de mi madre es su tesoro más valioso," dijo Judy. "Ella sólo lo prepararía para alguien que realmente aprecia."

Judy se acercó a él en el sofá, sintiendo su calor cerca de ella.

"Te veo convirtiéndote en un pariente favorito aquí, Señor Wilde," dijo Judy suavemente.

"Nada me gustaría más, Señorita Hopps, que ser ese pariente favorito," dijo Nick, frotando su nariz en la cabeza de Judy con suavidad.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, ambos disfrutando del calor del otro.

"Bueno, es hora de ir a la tierra de los sueños," dijo Judy. "Mañana es otro día."

"De aventuras y alegría," dijo Nick, rimando con su frase.

"Qué poético, Señor Encantador. ¿Es genético?"

"No sé. Tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿no?" dijo Nick, dándole un guiño.

Judy se sonrojó y se rió.

"Oh, Nick, eres un pillo y lo sabes."

"Mm... lo sé."

"Tendré que tener cuidado contigo, Señor Pillo," dijo Judy.

"Admítelo, soy adorable," dijo Nick.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" dijo Judy. "Mm…"

De repente, ella se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, dejándolo con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Sí. Sí, lo sé."

Nick se sentó allí sorprendido por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación del beso de su conejita.

"Jiji, deberías ver tu cara. Voy a tomarte una foto y la subiré para que todo el mundo pueda ver."

Nick sonrió y recuperó su expresión serena.

"Ahora sí que voy a tener dulces sueños," dijo.

"Apuesto a que sí, encanto," dijo Judy. "Bueno, nos vemos en la mañana, soñador."

Se abrazaron con cariño y se dieron las buenas noches. Judy fue a su habitación con sus hermanas y Nick fue a la habitación de invitados al final del pasillo.

* * *

 

El reloj marcó el mediodía cuando el tren entró en la estación de Bunny Burrow. La familia Hopps, todos los doscientos ochenta, estuvieron presentes para despedir a Judy y Nick.

"Les llamaremos más tarde, cuando lleguemos a casa," dijo Judy, abrazando a su madre y su padre. "Gracias por todo."

"Voy a estar contando los días, Judy-Dudy," dijo Stu.

"Buen viaje, cariño," dijo Bonnie.

Luego se volvieron hacia Nick. Nick sonrió con calidez y extendió su mano, pero se sorprendió cuando los conejos se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron con afecto.

"Te estaremos esperando para las fiestas, Nick," dijo Bonnie.

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Señora Hopps," dijo Nick.

"Cui...cuida a nuestra pequeñita, Nick," dijo Stu, con la voz entrecortada de emoción. "Cuida a nuestra Judy."

"Lo haré, Señor Hopps. Lo prometo," dijo Nick, conmovido por las palabras de Stu. "Voy a mantener ambos ojos en su rabito en todo momento."

Un poco tarde se dio cuenta de lo raro que podría haber sonado eso, pero afortunadamente nadie más se dio cuenta. El tren sonó su silbato y Nick y Judy agarraron sus maletas y se embarcaron.

"¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos pronto!"

Todo el mundo los despidió cuando el tren cerró sus puertas y comenzó a moverse, lentamente aumentando la velocidad en dirección a Zootopia.

"Ahh... que buenas vacaciones," dijo Nick mientras él y Judy se pusieron cómodos en sus asientos.

"¿Así que mantendrás ambos ojos en mi pequeño rabito de algodón en todo momento, Señor Wilde?" dijo Judy con una sonrisa fresca, sus ojos pícaros.

Nick saltó en su asiento.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Cada palabra. Y francamente..." dijo Judy, frotando la parte inferior del hocico del zorro con su mano y mirándole a los ojos. "Nada me gustaría más."

Ella se arrimó a él cómodamente mientras el tren avanzaba con rapidez sobre los campos. Las ventanas mostraron el cambio progresivo de terreno, de tierras de cultivo a densos bosques y colinas. Nick observaba el paisaje mientras Judy dormía cómodamente abrazada de él, acurrucada a su cuerpo tibio.

Algunas personas que caminaban por el pasillo notaron a la joven pareja. Sus reacciones fueron variadas: algunos sorprendidos al ver a una coneja y un zorro juntos, otros sonriendo con alegría a la vista de ellos, sintiendo que poco a poco el mundo se estaba moviendo hacia adelante y dejando atrás los viejos prejuicios.

El tren viajó en dirección a Zootopia, llevando a Judy y Nick de vuelta a esa ciudad a la que habían ayudado tanto, una ciudad a la que iban a seguir ayudando, con sus labores como oficiales de policía, y con su ejemplo, siendo los mejores amigos y joven pareja.

* * *

 

"¡No puedo creer lo que veo! Es una auténtica muñeca numerada, edición limitada y súper coleccionable de Gazelle!" dijo la voz alegre de Benjamín Garraza en la recepción del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, Precinto 1. "¡Pellízcame, estoy soñando! ¿Dónde, oh dónde has encontrado este tesoro, Hopps?"

"Lo gané en la feria," dijo Judy mientras le daba la muñeca. "No tenía idea de que fuera valiosa."

"Es la muñeca más coleccionable de Gazelle en el planeta, sólo se fabricaron 1.500 de ellas antes de que el molde se destruyera en un accidente de la fábrica, están todas numeradas y los estafadores de precios en Internet están cobrando una pata y una cola para ellas. ¿Ves, ves el número debajo de la pezuña izquierda? ¡Ésta es la 640! ¡Jajaa! Este es mi nuevo número de la suerte. Oh, ¡cuando los revendedores se enteren de que conseguí una gratis! ¡Infartarán!"

"Me alegro de que te guste, Garraza."

"¡Estoy en deuda contigo por un millón y un años, Hopps!"

"Ay, de nada, es un placer..."

"Ahora, ternurita, ¿quieres estar aquí junto a este globo de nieve increíblemente coleccionable, o quieres estar al lado de mi placa de identificación y reflejarte en ella?" Garraza ahora estaba hablando con su nueva muñeca, haciéndola caminar y elegir dónde colocarse sobre el escritorio.

"Bueno… los dejaré solos," dijo Judy. "¡Hasta luego!"

"Dile adiós a la Oficial Hopps, preciosa," dijo Garraza, haciendo que la muñeca Gazelle se despidiera de Judy. "Y dile gracias por traerte a casa con papá."

Judy se sentó en su asiento habitual en la sala de reuniones, justo al lado de Nick en la misma silla.

"Y, ¿hizo piruetas en el aire o simplemente corrió por las paredes?" preguntó Nick con un guiño.

"Un poco de la columna A, un poco de la columna B..." bromeó Judy, viendo al Jefe Bogo entrar en la sala con sus archivos.

"¡Está bien, todos sentados!"

Todo el mundo se sentó y escuchó las órdenes del día.

"Algunos bromistas en Savanna Central piensan que pintar aulladores en los edificios con el subtítulo 'El Poder de la Flor' es la última locura," se quejó el Jefe Bogo en su tono brusco de costumbre. "Tal vez a estos vándalos les vendría bien algunas clases de arte en la Institución Correccional Juvenil de Gelónimo Osorio en Tundratown. Hopps, Wilde, vigilen el centro y muéstrenles a esos vándalos nuestro sentido el humor."

"O la falta del mismo," susurró Nick y varios colegas se rieron detrás de sus manos.

En breve, Judy y Nick estaban subiendo a su coche patrulla y se preparaban para su día.

"Y, Zanahorias... ¿ya has decidido?"

"¿Decidido qué?"

"¿Qué te vas a poner para nuestra cita este sábado por la noche?"

Judy erró la cerradura con las llaves del coche y las mejillas se le entibiaron.

"Nick, pensé que había perdido la apuesta. ¿Recuerdas?" dijo Judy en broma mientras giraba la llave y ponía en marcha el coche.

"Perdiste esa, sí, pero no la que vamos a tener ahora," dijo Nick, sacando sus gafas de sol de aviador de su bolsa.

"¿Cuál es?"

Nick sonrió con picardía.

"Te apuesto a que estos bromistas, que vamos a atrapar antes de que termine el día, por cierto, son ovejas y simpatizantes de Bellwether y alborotadores que expresan su inmadurez ensuciando la propiedad pública con garabatos controversiales," dijo Nick.

"Hmm... ¿y si no lo son?" preguntó Judy, sonriendo y entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Confía en mí, nena, lo son," dijo Nick, ajustándose los anteojos de sol. "Mis instintos no fallan."

"Bueno, Señor Instinto," dijo Judy riendo, manejando fuera del garaje del precinto. "Veremos si tu intuición nos lleva por el camino correcto."

* * *

 

"¡Soy la Oficial Hopps! Tenemos un 586 en la esquina de Acacia y Nilo. Vándalos a la vista, ¡el Oficial Wilde está en persecución!" Judy habló a toda prisa en su transmisor de radio.

" _Enterado, Oficial Hopps... todas las unidades, vándalos en la esquina de Acacia y..."_

Judy corrió por la calle y se unió a Nick mientras perseguía a tres ovejas por un callejón y les acorraló.

"¡Las pezuñas donde pueda verlas!" dijo Nick y tres ovejas jóvenes alzaron sus pezuñas por encima de sus cabezas, uno de ellos dejando caer una lata de pintura en aerosol.

"No se muevan," dijo Judy.

Pero mientras Nick esposó a una, las dos ovejas restantes se echaron a correr, tratando de esquivar a Judy.

"Dije…"

Con un movimiento veloz, Judy barrió el pie y tropezó a una oveja, y luego saltó y dio una patada voladora a la otra, enviándola volando contra la pared.

"...¡que no se movieran!"

"¡Impresionante, Oficial Hopps!" dijo Nick mientras esposaba al segundo de las ovejas y Judy esposaba al último. "Me pregunto, ¿los conejos patean más duro que las liebres, o era al revés?"

"Sigue hablando y te lo haré probar," dijo Judy con una sonrisa juguetona.

Escucharon las sirenas de otros dos coches patrulla. El callejón estaba asegurado y no había escapatoria para los vándalos.

"Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que digan puede ser usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia..." Judy les recitó sus derechos.

"¡Ya lo sabemos, coneja polizonte!" dijo una de las ovejas. "Todos los policías son iguales, defendiendo el sistema corrupto por las migajas que les lanzan al final del día."

"...tienen derecho a un abogado," continuó Judy, ignorando el comentario de la oveja, "si no pueden pagar uno..."

* * *

 

Las ovejas fueron llevadas al precinto bajo la severa mirada de los oficiales. Nick y Judy llenaron los papeles pertinentes y se dirigieron hacia el salón del frente, mirando a las ovejas mientras desaparecían detrás de la puerta de la zona de detención.

"Siempre habrán los que se desvían del rebaño," dijo Judy.

"Y siempre habrá buenos pastores para traerlos de vuelta," dijo Nick. "Especialmente pastores con mortal patada voladora."

"Y bárbaros instintos," dijo Judy.

"Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar, o dejaras las huellas de tus pies en mi trasero," dijo Nick.

"Tu trasero está a salvo conmigo, tesoro," dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso, Oficial Hopps?" preguntó Nick, con una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

"Ya lo verás... este sábado por la noche," dijo Judy con un guiño seductor.

En ese momento, una gran figura salió de una de las puertas laterales y se dirigió hacia ellos. Era su colega, el Oficial Higgins, el hipopótamo.

"¿Han visto esto?" dijo, sosteniendo un papel.

Nick lo tomó y él y Judy vieron que era un volante para un carnaval, en las afueras de la ciudad.

"Válgame," dijo Nick. "Un día vamos a la feria, y el siguiente la feria viene a nosotros."

"¡Guau! ¿Dónde es esto?" preguntó Judy.

"En las afueras de la ciudad," dijo Higgins. "Mi primo instala su puesto de juegos todos los años. Pienso hacerle publicidad... "

Higgins fue interrumpido por una voz desde arriba del pasillo.

"¡Hopps! En mi oficina," dijo la voz del Jefe Bogo.

Judy saltó un poco, sorprendida.

"Disculpen," dijo y subió las escaleras a la oficina de Bogo.

Nick y Higgins se acercaron a la máquina de café, donde varios de sus colegas estaban recibiendo su dosis de cafeína.

"Me pregunto por qué Bogo no decidió convertirse en un dentista en lugar de policía," comentó Nick mientras observaba a Judy subir las escaleras.

"¿En serio?" se rió Higgins. "Porque yo no."

Arrugó la cara para hacer la mejor imitación de lo que pudo del Jefe Bogo.

"¡Que pase el siguiente paciente!"

Varios colegas rieron en su café.

* * *

 

Judy se acercó con cautela a la oficina del Jefe Bogo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El enorme búfalo estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo su informe.

"Toma asiento, Hopps," dijo Bogo y sin levantar la vista del archivo.

Judy saltó a la silla y se puso cómoda, al menos tan cómodo como pudo sentada frente al escritorio del jefe.

"Tú y Wilde hicieron un buen trabajo, mis felicitaciones," dijo Bogo mientras sus ojos recorrieron el papel. "Nosotros sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que habría imitadores que trataran de seguir los pasos de la ex-alcaldesa Bellwether y su secuaces. Lo importante es que la comunidad sepa que tales actos no se toman a la ligera."

Bogo dejó el informe sobre la mesa y se quitó las gafas de lectura. Miró a Judy directamente a los ojos.

"Como sin duda ya te habrás enterado, la feria anual que se celebra en el recinto ferial a corta distancia fuera de la ciudad estará comenzando mañana. Es una ocasión que atrae a la gente de todas partes, incluidos un sinnúmero de ciudadanos de esta ciudad."

"Higgins nos puso al tanto," dijo Judy.

"Sí, me imaginaba que sí. No se callará la bocota al respecto durante al menos una semana."

Judy disimuló una risita.

"A la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, quiero asegurarme de que los visitantes de la feria sean proporcionados con mayor seguridad. Me gustaría disuadir a los alborotadores a quienes les sería divertido alterar la paz en un acto público como este."

Se detuvo por un momento y luego continuó.

"Te asigno a ti y a Wilde y dos más para velar por la feria."

"Patrullar... ¿en la feria?" preguntó Judy.

"Habrá tres turnos," dijo Bogo. "Tú y Wilde tomarán martes, jueves y viernes. Garraza te dará el calendario completo una vez que haya hablado a todos. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, señor!" dijo Judy, de pie y saludando en la silla.

"Excelente," dijo Bogo, con una de sus escasas sonrisas.

Se sentó en silencio por un momento, mirando a Judy.

"Vamos para adelante, Hopps," continuó Bogo. "Gracias a ti y Wilde, y a sus esfuerzos el año pasado en el caso de los aulladores, muchos de los viejos… conceptos... que las personas tenían el uno del otro en esta ciudad están desapareciendo. Mi única esperanza es que desaparezcan para siempre."

Miró el mapa de Zootopia en su pared.

"Tú y Wilde son un ejemplo para nuestra comunidad. Me gustaría que estén presentes lo más que se pueda en el ojo público para que las personas puedan ver que nuestra ciudad es un ejemplo de convivencia e igualdad. Cualquier vándalo o alborotador que podría hacer uso de la feria para promover su comportamiento disruptivo debe ser detenido. Quiero que esta sea la mejor feria que esta ciudad haya visto jamás. ¿Comprendes tus responsabilidades, Hopps?"

"Sí, señor," dijo Judy.

"Bueno. Puedes irte, entonces," dijo Bogo. "Dile a Wilde que lo espero en mi oficina."

* * *

 

La música y los colores eran un torbellino de alegría y emoción cuando Nick caminaba entre las atracciones, mirando a su alrededor a la gente de diferentes especies que se divertían. Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando del carnaval, incluso el tiempo parecía hacer un esfuerzo extra para ser soleado y alegre.

"¡Vamos! ¡Échenme al agua! ¡Atrévanse!"

Nick miró a su izquierda y vio el juego de echar al agua al payaso, con un oso pintado de colores sentado en una silla por encima de un estanque de agua. Un niño pequeño hurón pagó por tres bolas y se situó en la parte delantera del juego, apuntando a la diana. Su primer lanzamiento cayó justo antes de darle al blanco.

"¡Vamos! ¡No he tomado un baño en las últimas semanas y apesto a sudor!" dijo el oso-payaso.

El niño hurón entrecerró los ojos y lanzó la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo, pero aterrizó justo por debajo del objetivo.

"¡Si tuviera un centavo por cada falla, estaría nadando en dinero como Rico McPato!" dijo el payaso.

Nick se acercó al niño.

"Oye, pequeño," dijo Nick. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

El chico sonrió cuando Nick lo levantó sobre sus hombros.

"Ahora, dale a ese payaso un baño," dijo Nick alentador.

El pequeño hurón lanzó la pelota rápido y duro y le dio en el centro a la diana. Un timbre fuerte sonó y la silla del payaso se inclinó hacia delante, echando al payaso en el estanque de abajo.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Los tiburones! ¡Calamares! ¡El pez espada!" bramó el payaso mientras se retorcía en el agua.

"Guau, ¡gracias, oficial!" dijo el niño hurón feliz cuando Nick lo puso de nuevo en el suelo.

"Cuando gustes. Sigue practicando y vas a ver cómo te contratan a la primera división," dijo Nick con un guiño.

"¡Lo haré!" dijo el chico mientras corría a los otros juegos. "¡Gracias!"

Nick sonrió feliz mientras observaba al niño desaparecer entre los juegos. Se acordó de una época en que a los hurones y los armiños no se les permitía entrar en las guarderías porque la gente asumía que causarían problemas entre las crías más pequeñas. A los zorros no se les permitía estar en muchos lugares también. Se les negaba el servicio en las tiendas, las personas cruzaban a la otra acera si veían que un zorro venía, se les negaba el crédito en los bancos...

...y ahora aquí estaba él, un oficial del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, en impecable uniforme, haciendo orgullosa a su madre y siendo un ejemplo para la comunidad.

"Bogo tiene razón," dijo Nick a sí mismo. "Estamos yendo para adelante. Y no hay mejor dirección para moverse que hacia adelante."

Al pasar junto a una tienda decorada con lunas y estrellas, una voz lo llamó.

"Una cara conocida se acerca, llena de curiosidad," dijo una voz brumosa. "Madame Mística lo ve todo. El oficial de policía guapo con un corazón de oro entra en el mundo de las maravillas y misteriosos hechos de magia y se sorprende más allá de sus sueños."

"¿Madame Mística?" dijo Nick al reconocer a la panda con el maquillaje. "Me perdí de su espectáculo en la feria de Bunny Burrow. Pero mi amiga me lo contó todo."

"Entonces permítame que le muestre el mundo de las maravillas, buen oficial," dijo Madame Mística.

Nick miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy bien y la gente estaba feliz paseando y disfrutando del carnaval.

"¿Por qué no?" se dijo a sí mismo. "Sólo será un minuto o dos."

Nick se sentó en la última fila dentro de la tienda de Madame Mística y ella comenzó su show con el ramo de flores. Luego hizo desaparecer una estatua, rompió un jarrón que después cubrió con un pañuelo y lo hizo quedar como nuevo, y finalmente llegó el acto hipnótico. El público estaba cautivado.

"Y ahora, mis queridos," dijo Madame Mística. "Voy a necesitar la ayuda de un miembro de la audiencia. Y creo que mis ojos han elegido un caballero apuesto sentado en la fila de atrás. Oficial, ¿puede ayudarme con este truco siguiente?"

Todos aplaudieron cuando Nick se acercó al escenario. Mucha gente lo conocía y aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

"Ahora, querido Oficial Wilde," dijo Madame Mística, leyendo la insignia de Nick. "Mira de cerca este reloj de oro. ¡Cómo brilla! Mira de cerca, concéntrate..."

Nick hizo lo que le dijo, sonriendo para el público. Pero entonces…

"...Concéntrese… céntrese..."

Nick sentía como si estuviera soñando, flotando hacia un sueño e incapaz de despertar. Sentía una sensación de calor difuso en su mente, un completo silencio... excepto por una voz suave y dulce.

"Malabarismo," dijo la voz. "Hazlo."

"Pero... no sé hacer malabarismo..." la mente de Nick respondió.

"Hazlo. Con estas piedritas. Adelante."

Nick vio algunos guijarros de colores brillantes en sus manos y comenzó a hacer malabarismos con ellas como si hubiera sido un malabarista toda su vida. En la distancia, oyó aplausos. Oyó una voz conocida, una voz que le gustaba oír más que nada en el mundo...

"¡Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer malabarismo, galán!" dijo la voz de Judy en su mente. "El circo perdió una brillante estrella."

"Hazlo con cuchillos esta vez," dijo la voz en su cabeza. "No se preocupe, no le harán daño. Adelante."

Nick hizo malabarismo con todo tipo de cosas, pensando en lo fácil que era y se preguntaba por qué no había probado antes.

"¡Muy bien! Baja esas antorchas ahora. Despertará cuando cuente a tres," dijo la voz en su cabeza. "Uno, dos, tres…"

En un segundo, los ojos de Nick se abrieron. Estaba de nuevo en el escenario... y había una bandeja con piedras, cuchillos y antorchas que se habían extinguido en ese momento.

"¿Eh?" Nick se sentía confundido, pero entonces oyó al público aplaudiendo.

"Gracias, oficial," dijo Madame Mística. "Eso fue impresionante."

Nick sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego. Se inclinó para el público.

El espectáculo había terminado. Mientras el público salía de la tienda, hablaban del increíble acto de malabarismo que el policía zorro había hecho.

Nick se quedó un momento fuera de la tienda, aturdido y un tanto confuso. ¿Eso realmente sucedió?

Por lo visto, sí. Los visitantes de la feria estaban asombrados, los objetos con los que hecho malabarismo estaban allí... pero...

"No sé cómo hacer malabarismo."

Nick volvió a mirar a la entrada de la tienda. ¿Madame Mística realmente lo había hipnotizado?

Le zumbaban los oídos.

* * *

 

Judy vio una cara conocida entre los visitantes de la feria. Un enorme oso polar llevaba a una pequeña musaraña en sus manos, llevándola donde ella quería ir. La musaraña tenía en sus brazos a una musaraña aún más pequeña, una bebé. Judy los reconoció inmediatamente.

"¡Fru Fru!" dijo Judy alegremente.

"¡Judy!" dijo la pequeña musaraña, haciendo una seña para que su guardaespaldas la baje un poco más para que Judy pudiera saludarla. "¡Hola! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte!"

"Sí, ¿verdad?" dijo Judy, dándole a su amiguita un suave beso en la mejilla. "¿Disfrutando de la feria, Pequeña Judy?" añadió, sonriendo a la pequeña musaraña bebé que compartía su nombre.

"Oh, sí, amor ¿verdad? Dale un besito a tu madrina."

"Maína," dijo la Pequeña Judy.

"¡Aaay, que ternura!" dijo Judy encantada.

La bebé de Fru Fru fue nombrada igual que Judy. La amistad entre Judy y Fru Fru había nacido en el más extraño modo, cuando Judy había salvado a Fru Fru de ser aplastada por una rosquilla gigante en La Pequeña Rodentia. Este episodio ganó el amor y el respeto de toda la familia por Judy, incluido el padre de Fru Fru, el más temido jefe criminal de Tundratown, Míster Big.

"Papito está teniendo una reunión de negocios con algunos viejos amigos," dijo Fru Fru. "Así que hice que Marcel nos trajera a la feria."

Judy dudaba de que quisiera saber de qué tipo de negocios estaba hablando Míster Big con sus amigos.

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo Judy. "¿Quieres caminar conmigo un poco?"

"Por supuesto, amor," dijo Fru Fru.

Judy caminaba junto a Marcel el oso polar, que era como una torre a su lado.

"Y, Judy, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu apuesto zorro?" preguntó Fru Fru.

"Oh, muy bien... vamos a tener una cita," dijo Judy, sonrojándose ligeramente. "Sábado por la noche."

"¡¿De verdad?! Oh, cariño, ¡que romántico! ¿Y has decidido qué te vas a poner?"

"N-no, todavía no. A decir verdad, realmente no he hecho esto antes... es mi primera vez… es todo tan nuevo para mí."

"Bueno, está decidido entonces. Tú y yo vamos de compras este sábado," dijo Fru Fru. "Vamos a ponerte como una princesa y tu príncipe encantador caerá a tus pies. Marcel, pasaremos por Judy este sábado. Llama al Sr. Manchas y asegúrate de hacer todos los arreglos."

El oso polar asintió obedientemente.

Judy sonrió y se sintió contenta de tener una amiga con la que podía contar para tal ocasión. Día de compras con su amiga, salir a recorrer las tiendas y divertirse juntas... sonaba muy emocionante y nuevo.

" _Todas las unidades, respondan, tenemos un posible 10-11 en el estacionamiento, los Oficiales Lobato y Delgato podrían requerir asistencia_ ," dijo la voz de Nick en la radio de Judy.

"Entendido, Nick. Estoy en camino," respondió Judy.

"Que voz más varonil tiene tu compañero, Judy," dijo Fru Fru con un guiño.

Judy sonrió ruborizada.

"Lo siento, Fru Fru, pero el deber llama. ¡Te voy a dar una llamada más tarde!"

"¡Ve a por ellos, Judy!" dijo Fru Fru, despidiéndose. "Ahí va tu madrina, Pequeña Judy," dijo a su hija. "Cuando crezcas, vas a ser igualita a ella."

* * *

 

La noche estaba tibia en la ciudad. Judy y Nick caminaron juntos por la acera camino a casa, viendo las pocas personas que hacían sus mandados tardíos. Había sido un día largo, tranquilo en su mayor parte, sólo un incidente en el estacionamiento requirió su atención, cuando dos cerdos habían tenido una discusión por un lugar de estacionamiento y casi acabaron a las trompadas.

"¿Viste la cara que pusieron los cerdos cuando Lobato apareció?" dijo Judy.

"'Cerdito, cerdito, te voy a llevar preso'," dijo Nick, haciendo su mejor imitación de Lobato. "¡No, por las barbas de mi abuelita en su sillita!'" continuó, haciendo imitación de cerdo. "¡Entonces esposaré y a la cárcel os llevaré!'"

Judy rió de buena gana mientras se sostenía de la cintura de Nick. Algunos transeúntes les miraron con expresiones varias. Todavía era raro ver a una coneja y un zorro tan amigos, pero todos sabían que sería cada vez menos extraño en los años venideros.

"A que no adivinas a quién encontré hoy en la feria," dijeron Judy y Nick al mismo tiempo, y luego se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

"Tú dímelo," dijeron al unísono, y luego se echaron a reír juntos.

"Bueno. ¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!" dijo Nick.

"Échale," dijo Judy.

Jugaron una ronda, y Judy ganó.

"Fru Fru y la Pequeña Judy," dijo Judy. "Con su guardaespaldas. Y ella me va a llevar de compras el sábado."

"Suena divertido," dijo Nick. "¿Te va a ayudar a escoger un vestido para la noche?," agregó con entusiasmo.

"Tal vez sí," dijo Judy juguetona. "Supongo que lo averiguaremos el sábado por la noche, ¿no es cierto, galán?"

Sonrieron con gusto. Judy abrazó la cintura de Nick un poco más fuerte, y Nick la abrazó, estirándola un poco más cerca a su cuerpo. Sus cabezas se inclinaron, Judy descansando la suya en el pecho de Nick, y él acariciando la cabecita de su conejita con el hocico.

"Tu turno," dijo Judy. "¿A quién encontraste hoy en la feria?"

"Madame Mística," dijo Nick. "De la feria del condado de tu pueblo natal, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡¿De verdad?! ¿Viste su show?"

"Sí, ella insistió."

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el misterioooso viaaaje al muuundo de la maaagia?" preguntó Judy con voz esotérica, haciendo reír a Nick.

"Ella es muy buena en su acto," dijo Nick. "Y yo también, para serte franco."

"Espera... ¿le ayudaste con su acto hipnótico?" dijo Judy, temblando de risa.

"Bueno... un poco," dijo Nick.

"¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ver eso!" rió Judy.

Entonces, algo vino a la mente de Nick. Algo que se sentía como un sueño lejano. Se acordó de una voz en su cabeza, muy lejos...

"¿Zanahorias?"

"¿Sí, Señor Asistente de Mago?"

"¿Sabes hacer malabarismo?"

"¿Malabarismo? No, no sé," dijo Judy. "Mi hermano Tambor puede, sin embargo. Solía asustar a mamá haciendo malabarismo con los utensilios en la cocina. Tenedores y cuchillos y demás."

Nick se quedó callado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Judy. "¿Tú puedes?"

"No... pero lo hice."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno... al menos creo que lo hice. Cuando estaba en el escenario, Madame Mística hizo el asunto ese del reloj de oro, y me sentí un poco raro, como que estaba soñando... y creo que estaba haciendo malabarismo. Por el aspecto del público, se sentía como si fuera real."

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, pensando en lo que había dicho Nick.

"¿Crees que... quiero decir... es posible... que una persona pueda hipnotizar a otras personas y hacer que hagan cosas que normalmente no pueden?" preguntó Nick.

"No sé," dijo Judy. "Es decir, es posible hacer que la gente haga cosas sin pensar."

Ambos recordaron el suero hecho con los aulladores y cómo había convertido a los depredadores de Zootopia en salvajes incontrolables.

"Pero agitar un reloj delante de alguien y ponerlos en trance... bueno, no sé. Tal vez."

Nick asintió. Era extraño. Sin embargo, cosas extrañas habían sucedido, por lo que no estaba completamente fuera de lo posible. Y por otro lado, podría ser sólo un simple truco de la mente que cualquiera podía hacer con suficiente práctica.

Se detuvieron frente al Gran Pangominio, el edificio de apartamentos en que vivía Judy. Nick se había conseguido un apartamento a dos cuadras del edificio de Judy. Estaban a poca distancia el uno del otro, por lo que todas las noches después del trabajo caminaban juntos a casa.

"Bueno, ha sido un buen día," dijo Judy, parándose frente a Nick en el escalón de la entrada de su edificio para que estuvieran cara a cara a la misma altura. "Mañana rutina normal."

"Así es," dijo Nick, tomando a Judy de las manos, mirándola a los ojos.

Se quedaron allí por un tiempo, admirándose entre sí, tomados de las manos.

"Bueno, será mejor que vaya a casa," dijo Nick finalmente. "Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas, arreglos, antes de descansar."

"Sí, yo también," dijo Judy. "Prometí a Fru Fru que la llamaría."

Ninguno de los dos se movió, sin embargo. Se quedaron allí, tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos.

"Oh, ¿a quién estamos engañando?" dijo Judy. "A nadie. ¡Abrazo a mi torpe zorrito!"

"Abrazo a mi conejita astuta."

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Ella le besó en la mejilla. Nick la abrazó y la besó también, acariciándola detrás de la oreja con la nariz tibia.

"¿Quién es mi pastelito de zanahoria?" dijo Nick con voz cariñosa.

"Soy yo, mi zorrito precioso," dijo Judy.

Se abrazaron por un buen rato antes de despedirse.

"Nos vemos mañana, tesoro," dijo Nick.

"Nos vemos mañana, cielo," dijo Judy y saltó los escalones del edificio.

Al llegar al último escalón, le lanzó un beso a Nick y entro a su edificio. Nick caminó felizmente a casa, tarareando para sí mismo y sintiendo que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

* * *

 

Judy entró en su apartamento y puso sus cosas en la mesa junto a su cama. Miró hacia su ventana y vio a su pollito de peluche, el que Nick había ganado para ella en la feria, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana.

"¿Me extrañaste, polluelo?" dijo Judy dándole cosquillas en la barriga. El pollito pió un par de veces. Judy le hizo cosquillas una vez más y pió, luego se volvió a su ropero para conseguir ropa cómoda.

Justo cuando se sacaba su uniforme, su teléfono sonó. Miró el identificador de llamadas y vio que eran sus padres.

"¡Hola todos!" dijo Judy, contestando el teléfono.

"Judy! ¿Cómo estás, cariño?" dijo su madre, Bonnie.

"¡Súper! ¿Y ustedes?"

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

"Um... ¿dónde está papá?" preguntó Judy, notando que su padre no estaba en la pantalla.

"Mi vida... ¿supongo que no has oído lo de Nana Bernardina?"

"¿Eh? No, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Judy alarmada. "¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?"

"Ella... está enfrentando cargos por robo a mano armada de un banco."

"¿¡QUÉ!?

Hubo un silencio. Aturdido, largo silencio. Judy miró la imagen de su madre en la pantalla, incrédula.

" _Bueno, ¡¿no nos dejará en suspenso o sí?! Vamos, ¡diga lo que pasó!_ " dijo la voz del vecino de Judy, Bucky, a través de la pared.

Judy frunció el ceño hacia la pared detrás de ella.

"¡Silencio, vecinos metiches!" dijo, luego se volvió de nuevo a su teléfono. "Lo siento. Mamá, ¿qué pasó?"

"Nana Bernardina fue apresada por el alguacil esta tarde. Robó el Banco Conejín de Bunny Burrow y se escapó en su auto. Cuando el alguacil y sus ayudantes llegaron a su casa para detenerla, ella estaba dormida, y dijo que no recordaba nada. Tu padre fue a hablar con el alguacil hace un rato."

"Pero... Nana Bernardina. Todo el mundo sabe que es el alma más tierna en la Tierra. Ella no haría daño a una mosca."

"Todo el mundo sabe eso," dijo Bonnie. "Pero la cámara de vigilancia captó todo."

"Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Nana Bernardina...?"

Judy estaba anonadada. Alguien que conocía de toda su vida, repentinamente volviéndose criminal.

"No," dijo Judy. "No, no es posible. Debe haber un error."

"Esperemos que sí, cariño," dijo Bonnie. "Nadie cree que lo hizo, ni siquiera el alguacil, pero la cámara grabó todo. Es sólo que... espera... ese es tu padre llamando. Lo siento, amor, te llamaré cuando tengamos más detalles. Chaucito."

"Adiós… mamá..." Judy murmuró mientras Bonnie colgó.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella se sentó allí aturdida, mirando a su pared, mirando hacia el vacío, tratando de comprender. Pero no tenía sentido.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Judy a sí misma. "¿Por qué? No, tiene que ser un error. Ella no es criminal."

" _Supongo que nunca conoces del todo a alguien_ ," dijo la voz de su vecino Bucky.

" _Excepto ingenuos como tú_ ," dijo Pronk, el otro vecino.

"¡ _Hey cállate_!"

"¡ _Tú cállate_!"

"¡ _Tú cállate_!"

"¡ _Tú cállate_!"

* * *

 

Judy corrió a través del hall de entrada, pasando por el escritorio de Garraza.

"Buenos días, Hopps, ¿cuál es la... prisa?" dijo Garraza.

Ella saltó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro dirigiéndose rauda a la oficina del jefe.

"¡Jefe!" dijo Judy, llamando a la puerta. "¡Jefe Bogo! ¡Necesito hablarle!"

"Más despacio, Hopps," dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella. "Vas a dejar tu piel atrás si no desaceleras."

Judy se dio vuelta y vio al Jefe Bogo, con una taza de café en una pezuña y una carpeta de informes bajo el brazo. Bogo abrió la puerta de su oficina y Judy entró detrás de él.

"¡Jefe! Necesito permiso para ir a mi ciudad natal," dijo Judy. "¡Surgió algo!"

"Creo haber dicho 'despacio'," dijo Bogo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. "Está bien... empieza desde el principio."

"Jefe... una de mis vecinas... que he conocido desde que era pequeña... todo el mundo la conoce desde hace años... acaba de cometer robo a mano armada en un banco," dijo Judy. "Pero nadie cree que lo hizo. Pero la cámara de vigilancia la filmó. Y necesito hablar con el alguacil en Bunny Burrow... tengo que ir y ver por mí misma."

"No hace falta que te diga que está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, Hopps."

"Por favor, Jefe. Tengo que ir a hablar con el Alguacil Pastor."

"Y yo te necesito aquí y ahora, donde perteneces. Deja que la Policía de tu pueblo lo maneje."

"¡Jefe!" dijo Judy, de pie sobre la silla y poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio. "Esto es importante para mí... solo por esta vez. Tengo que hacer esto. Por favor."

"Hopps," Bogo comenzó. "Si le concediera autorización a todos los oficiales para ausentarse en cualquier momento..."

"¡Por favor!"

El jefe se quedó en silencio. Él y Judy quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un tiempo. Él sabía que las intenciones de Judy eran buenas. También sabía que ella probablemente tenía razón.

Bogo dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Bien."

Hubo una larga pausa. Entonces Bogo habló de nuevo.

"Eres la mejor que tengo aquí, Hopps," dijo Bogo. "Permíteme hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas. Te dejaré saber tan pronto como tenga una respuesta."

"Gracias, Jefe," dijo Judy.

"Puedes irte."

Judy se bajó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Hopps."

Judy se dio la vuelta para ver al jefe. Su expresión era ilegible. No enojado, no irritado... ¿era compasión?

"Se puede conocer a una persona durante toda su vida, y un día esa persona te puede dar una gran sorpresa," dijo Bogo. "Nunca se conoce realmente a nadie al cien por ciento. No vayas a perder la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? Te necesitamos enterita."

"Sí, señor," dijo Judy, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

 

"¿Y ella no recuerda nada?"

"Nada de nada. Es como que sucedió en su sueño"

Judy y Nick caminaban por la acera de la avenida Mamba, observando las idas y venidas de la gente. Era un miércoles soleado sin una nube en el cielo, un día perfecto para los visitantes de la feria. Judy, sin embargo, tenía la mente nublada. Ella trató de aferrarse a un pensamiento, pero todos ellos parecían desvanecerse como el humo.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué iba a robar un banco en plena luz del día, lleno de gente que había conocido durante años, y luego llevarlo a su casa y tomarse una siesta como si nada?" dijo Nick.

"Nadie cree que lo hizo, ni siquiera el alguacil," dijo Judy. "Simplemente no tiene sentido. Tengo que ir allí y ver por mí misma."

"Estoy seguro que el Jefe Búfalo Malacara de dará permiso," dijo Nick. "Después de todo, eres tú. La policía más ilustre de Zootopia."

"Si tan sólo pudiera... organizar mis pensamientos," dijo Judy, con la cara llena de frustración. "Rayos... no me puedo concentrar."

"Estás demasiado tensa," dijo Nick.

En ese momento, miró hacia delante y vio un letrero encima de una tienda. Y tuvo una idea.

"Y yo sé lo que le ayudará a calmarte y concentrarte, y tal vez incluso te anime," dijo. "Un buen pastelito de zanahoria en la confitería de La Vaquita Paquita."

"No lo sé, Nick."

"Un rico pastelito de zanahoria, y una taza de café."

"Creo que por esta vez paso, realmente no me siento..."

"Un rico y calentito recién horneado y glaseado pastelito de zanahoria," dijo Nick en voz suave y seductora, "servido en un plato caliente, con una taza de delicioso café aromático recién cebado, con un poco de especias de calabaza en ella, sólo una pizca, y te lo invita este humilde servidor, tu zorrito precioso."

Judy no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Está bien, me has convencido, Señor Tentación," dijo. "Acepto."

Nick abrió la puerta para Judy y una ráfaga de olor dulce de repostería recién horneada les dio la bienvenida. Ella se sintió inmediatamente aliviada.

"¡Buenos días, Paquita!" dijo Nick mientras él y Judy se sentaron en una mesa de su tamaño junto a una de las amplias ventanas. "Pastelito de zanahoria, glaseado, y café con especias de calabaza, para dos."

Paquita, una vaca alegre detrás del mostrador, asintió y se dirigió a la máquina de café para preparar su pedido. Sirvió café y colocó dos pastelitos recién horneados en platos calientes que guardaba en un armario de calentamiento por encima del mostrador.

"Aquí tienen, oficiales," dijo Paquita, llevando su orden en una bandeja. "Disfruten."

"Gracias," dijo Judy.

Nick vertió un poco de jarabe de especias de calabaza en una taza de café, la revolvió y se la dio a Judy.

"Gracias, Nick," dijo Judy en voz baja, poniendo su mano junto a la de Nick. Él dejó su mano sobre la mesa, permitiendo que ella lo acaricie mientras bebía su café.

El aroma del café y su compañía parecieron calmarla. Muy pronto, Judy estaba sonriendo mientras comía su sabroso pastelito.

Nick vertió un poco de jarabe de especias de calabaza en su taza y lo revolvió con la cucharita. El remolino en espiral en su taza parecía seguir y seguir hasta el infinito. Observó el espiral, sintiéndose hipnotizado por la forma y la negrura que parecía un vacío eterno.

¿Hipnotizado? Nick de repente pensó en algo.

"¿Zanahorias?"

"¿Hmm?" dijo Judy.

"Dijiste que fue Nana Bernardina la que robó el banco."

"Ajá," dijo Judy.

"¿La misma Nana Bernardina que vi en el juego de dardos con el niño oveja mientras estabas en el carrusel con tus hermanas?"

"Ah... sí," dijo Judy.

"¿La misma Nana Bernardina que hizo un espectáculo más tarde, bailando como una liebre de marzo en el show de Madame Mística?"

"S-sí," dijo Judy. "La misma. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, llámalo conjetura," dijo Nick. "Pero... ¿crees que tal vez... quizás...?"

Nick se detuvo por un momento.

"¿Y si ella no cometió el crimen?"

"Pero Nick... la cámara..."

"Lo sé, pero escucha. ¿Y si ella no cometió el crimen  _voluntariamente_? ¿Y si alguien la obligó a hacerlo? Dice ella que no recuerda nada. Nadie en su ciudad natal cree que ella podría haberlo hecho. Bueno, ¿y si es sonámbula, y alguien le hizo cometer el crimen mientras dormía?"

"¿En sueños?" dijo Judy, mirando dudosa. "¿Pero cómo…?"

"¿Y si fue  _hipnotizada_?"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El silencio era tan intenso que podían escuchar una caldera que silbaba en un apartamento al otro lado de la calle.

"Pero... ¿quién podría...?"

"Creo que ambos conocemos a alguien," dijo Nick.

Inmediatamente, una cara vino a la mente de Judy. Una cara en blanco y negro y cargada de maquillaje.

"¿Madame Mística?"

"Suena descabellado, lo sé," dijo Nick. "Pero... ¿y si de alguna manera puso a Nana Bernardina bajo su control?"

"Pero... Madame Mística está en el carnaval aquí. Bunny Burrow está a trescientos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia."

"Como dije, es sólo especulación. Pero puede haber una conexión."

Judy pensó en lo que dijo Nick. Nana Bernardina parecía estar realmente hipnotizada dentro de la carpa de Madame Mística. Judy tenía serias dudas de que Nana Bernardina y Madame Mística tuvieron algún acuerdo previo para que ella actúe como si estuviera en trance. Y la forma en que bailaba...

"Nick, ¿crees que realmente puede hipnotizar a la gente?"

"No estoy descartando esa posibilidad."

"Ella te hizo hacer malabarismo," dijo Judy. "Y no sabes hacer malabarismo, ¿verdad?"

"Podría intentarlo, pero me temo que tendría que pagar por las tazas rotas."

Judy finalmente agarró un pensamiento.

"Nick... tenemos que interrogarla."

"Tenemos que observarla primero," dijo Nick. "Antes de saltar en conclusiones, tenemos que vigilarla. Pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado. En este momento no tenemos nada, y si ella es culpable y sospecha que la estamos investigando, podría huir y entonces nunca sabremos con certeza."

"Observarla," dijo Judy. "Actuar natural y vigilar por si haga algo sospechoso."

Nick vio que ella se sentía mejor. Ahora tenía algo en su mente que podría ser una pista, y podía organizar sus ideas. Un pastelito de zanahoria y un poco de café a veces pueden hacer maravillas.

"¿Les sirvo más café, oficiales?" dijo la amable Paquita mientras se acercaba a su mesa con una jarra de café recién hecho.

"Sí, por favor."

* * *

 

Judy estaba escribiendo un informe en su cubículo esa misma tarde cuando de repente una gran pezuña puso un papel al lado de su teclado.

"Fírmalo, Hopps," dijo la voz del Jefe Bogo. "Tu permiso es mañana. Me las arreglé para dártelo lo más temprano posible."

"¿Mañana?" dijo Judy, tomando la pluma y firmando.

"Sí. Puedes tomar el tren de medianoche y estar en tu ciudad natal temprano mañana," dijo Bogo. "Haz todo lo que tienes que hacer y luego toma el tren de la tarde y volverás mañana alrededor de la medianoche."

"Sí, eso haré."

"He puesto a McCuerno de patrulla en tu lugar," dijo Bogo, tomando el papel firmado. "Quiero que estés aquí bien temprano el viernes, Hopps."

"Sí, señor."

Bogo se fue de vuelta a su oficina. Judy rápidamente envió a su madre un mensaje de texto.

" _Estará allí mañana. Debo indagar el caso de Nana Bernardina_."

* * *

 

El tren de la medianoche partía en cinco minutos. Los viajeros nocturnos subieron al tren y encontraron sus asientos, abriendo revistas y escuchando música a través de sus auriculares. Judy estaba parada con su bolso frente a Nick en la plataforma, con una expresión de confianza en su rostro.

"Voy a averiguar lo más que pueda," dijo Judy.

"Yo también lo haré," dijo Nick. "Afortunadamente mañana me toca patrullar en la feria y al día siguiente también, así que voy a vigilar a la Mística. Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto, tú y yo."

"Lo haremos," dijo Judy, admirando a su compañero tan apuesto, sintiendo una inmensa gratitud hacia él.

Ella se acercó y tomó su mano en la suya. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio hasta que el altavoz anunció que el tren estaba listo para partir.

"Bueno, ese es mi llamado," dijo Judy. "Cómo me gustaría que pudieras venir conmigo."

"En la Navidad," dijo Nick.

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Judy. "Será una ocasión más alegre."

Ella se quedó en silencio. Nick sonrió y abrió los brazos.

"Abrazo a mi conejita astuta."

Judy dejó el bolso en el suelo y lo abrazó, compartiendo su esperanza y calidez en un tierno abrazo.

"Nos vemos el viernes, corazón," dijo Judy.

"Saluda a todos de mi parte," dijo Nick.

"Lo haré," dijo Judy, y con eso, se subió al tren.

Judy se sentó junto a la ventana y quedó mirando a Nick mientras el tren se movía lentamente. En el último instante, él le tiró un beso, y ella correspondió felizmente. El tren salió rápido de la estación y aceleró hacia su ciudad natal.

Cuando Zootopia desapareció detrás de ella en la noche oscura, el teléfono de Judy vibró. Ella recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó y sonrió. Era de Nick, y era una sola línea:

" _Admítelo, soy adorable._ "

* * *

 

"Estoy tan contento de que hayas decidido venir, Judy-Dudy," dijo Stu Hopps mientras conducía su camioneta a la comisaría de Bunny Burrow con Judy a su lado. "Nadie tiene ninguna pista acerca de lo ocurrido."

Judy estaba comiendo un emparedado de lechuga y tomando té. Había llegado una hora antes y sus padres la habían recogido en la estación de tren.

"Tal vez, con tu experiencia, puedas encontrar alguna pista," dijo Stu.

"Eso espero, papá," dijo Judy.

Llegaron a la comisaría, un modesto edificio comandado por un puñado de policías. Las comisarías de los pueblos pequeños rara vez veían ninguna acción. Los pueblos pequeños recordaban crímenes de hace diez años y todavía hablaban de ellos de vez en cuando. Algo como esto insólito en un pueblo tranquilo como Bunny Burrow.

"Bueno, aquí va," dijo Judy y salió de la camioneta y se dirigió a la entrada.

Era casi como una sala de estar con mesas de trabajo dentro de la comisaría. La recepción estaba ocupada por el Viejo Ben, un oficial de policía perro lanudo que había sido policía desde que Judy tenía memoria.

"¡Hola, señorita Hopps!" dijo el Viejo Ben jovialmente. "¡Que honor tener aquí a la estrella de la comarca, la joven Oficial Judy Hopps!"

"¿Cómo está usted, Oficial Ben?" dijo Judy.

"Viéndote a ti, querida, más que bien," dijo el Viejo Ben.

"¿Está el alguacil? Realmente necesito hablar con él," dijo Judy.

"Oh, él está, sí," dijo el Viejo Ben, dando la vuelta su silla hacia la puerta detrás de él. "¡Pastorcito! ¡Judy Hopps está aquí para verte!"

"Dile que entre," dijo la voz del alguacil detrás de la puerta de su oficina.

Judy entró a la oficina del alguacil, que era casi como una galería de fotos, las paredes cubiertas de fotografías de la familia, sus amigos y colegas. Unos trofeos en un armario junto a la ventana, un aguatero, y el escritorio.

"La pequeña Judy," dijo el alguacil, Perruchio Pastor, un perro pastor de mediana edad.

"Buenos días, alguacil," dijo Judy.

"¡Cómo has crecido! Recuerdo cuando jugabas con tus hermanos y hermanas en la granja de tu padre. Y ahora mírate. Eres una joven perfectamente divina. Y una oficial de policía hecha y derecha en la gran ciudad de Zootopia. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

Judy sonrió y se sentó frente al escritorio del alguacil.

"Siempre es agradable volver a casa y ponerse al día con los viejos amigos," dijo Judy.

"Jaja, no es lo mismo un viejo amigo que un amigo viejo," rió Pastor. "Y no es que yo lo sea, valga la aclaración. Apenas estoy estirando los cincuenta y cinco."

"Está en la flor de la edad, alguacil," dijo Judy sonriendo. "Me hubiera gustado haber venido en circunstancias más alegres."

"Yo también, querida," dijo el alguacil.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Judy volvió a hablar.

"Mi madre me dio la noticia," dijo Judy. "No podía creer cuando lo oí."

"Nadie lo podía creer. Yo fui quién tomó la llamada," dijo el alguacil. "Le dije a la banquera que me lo repitiera tres veces solo para asegurar. Ella dijo que Nana Bernardina había entrado en el banco, con una pistola eléctrica, y la apuntó a la gerente, le dijo que pusieran el dinero en una bolsa y luego lo tomó y se fue en su auto y huyó. Cuando llegamos a su casa para detenerla, la pobre estaba dormida, y ella juró por todos los cielos que nunca se había movido de su cama."

"¿Y tenía el arma y el dinero consigo?" preguntó Judy.

"Esa es la parte más extraña, Judy," dijo el alguacil. "El arma y el dinero no están por ninguna parte. Hemos buscado en la casa, en el patio, y nada. Su auto está vacío. Hemos buscado en todos los rincones a lo largo del camino, y nada. Y ella no nos puede decir nada. Es como si ella realmente estaba dormida todo el tiempo y nunca cometió el crimen."

"Alguacil," dijo Judy. "¿Usted cree que cometió el crimen?"

Pastor suspiró y abrió un cajón de su escritorio.

"No," dijo. "Nadie lo cree. Pero me temo que lo que creemos no nos servirá en la corte. Te lo mostraré."

El alguacil tomó una memoria portátil de su cajón y la enchufó en su ordenador. En un momento, estaban viendo la cinta de vigilancia del banco.

"Allí, ¿ves?" dijo el alguacil. "Justo antes de la hora de cerrar, entra ella."

Efectivamente, la figura inconfundible de Nana Bernardina entró en el banco con algo en su mano. Judy miró más de cerca y vio que era un pollito de peluche, justo como el que Nick había ganado para ella en la feria hace unos días.

"Usó el juguete de peluche para ocultar su arma. A continuación, coloca el juguete sobre el mostrador y revela el arma. Intercambian palabras. Los cajeros vacían sus cajas, ponen el dinero en la bolsa. Ella lo agarra, toma su juguete de peluche y se marcha, y luego la cajera me llama por teléfono, se puede ver allí. "

"Y... ¿qué pasó después de eso?"

"La cinta del estacionamiento," dijo el alguacil, haciendo clic en el botón "siguiente". "Se sube a su auto, y se va."

"Espere... retroceda un poco."

Pastor retrocedió un poco el video.

"¿Hay alguien en el coche con ella?" preguntó Judy.

Miró de cerca y vio que Nana Bernardina colocó el juguete de peluche en el asiento del pasajero y se marchó. Desde ese ángulo, no podía ver si había alguien en el asiento trasero.

"Ahí es donde termina la cinta," dijo Pastor. "Me temo que es demasiado clara. No hay duda de que es ella, y su auto."

"Sin embargo, aún existe la pregunta de si estaba o no sola," dijo Judy. "Alguien pudo haberla forzado a cometer el robo."

"Es una posibilidad, pero como he dicho, ella no recuerda nada," dijo Pastor.

"Tal vez puedo hacer que se acuerde," dijo Judy.

Pastor se quedó en silencio. Ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro.

"Sólo sería un minuto, alguacil," dijo Judy. "Usted sabe, de un policía a otro, un favorcito."

"Lo sé," dijo Pastor, haciendo una pausa y tomando la decisión definitiva. "Bien. Sólo llena este formulario..." dijo, sacando un papel de su escritorio, "...sabes qué, sólo tienes que firmar en la parte inferior, voy a llenarlo yo. Ladríguez te dejará entrar."

"Gracias, alguacil," dijo Judy. "Ah, y... una cosita más. ¿Podría tener una copia de las cintas de seguridad?"

Pastor vaciló.

"Mira, Hopps... si tu departamento fuera a pedir las cintas por razones de investigación, y se presentaran los documentos adecuados, no habría ningún problema."

"Lo sé," dijo Judy. "Pero de un policía a otro, sólo por esta vez. Usted haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a Nana. Sé que lo haría."

Judy dejó casualmente su llavero en el escritorio del alguacil. En él había una unidad de memoria portátil en forma de zanahoria. Pastor entendió.

"Está bien, Judy," dijo. "Solo por esta vez."

Tomó el llavero y enchufó la memoria en su ordenador.

"La audiencia es el 26," dijo Pastor mientras se copiaban los archivos. "Eso es en dos semanas. Si puedes encontrar algo antes de ese día, cualquier cosa que pueda convencer al juez... "

"Voy a llegar al fondo de esto," dijo Judy. "Tiene que haber una pista en alguna parte."

"Esperemos que así sea," dijo Pastor. "Lo último que quiero es ver a mi antigua niñera tras las rejas."

* * *

 

Judy se sentó en la sala de interrogatorios esperando. Era un recinto con una mesa y sillas y nada más. La puerta del recinto se abrió y entró el Oficial Ladríguez escoltando a Nana Bernardina.

"Diez minutos... más o menos," dijo Ladríguez con una mirada triste en su rostro. Nana Bernardina había sido su niñera cuando él era un cachorro. Le dolía verla esposada.

"Bien... um, Ladríguez... las esposas... ella no las necesita aquí," dijo Judy.

Ladríguez vaciló, pero finalmente cedió. Le quitó las esposas a Nana Bernardina y tiró de la silla para que ella se sentara.

"Voy a estar afuera... si me necesitas," dijo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, Nana Bernardina se puso a llorar. Judy se puso de pie en la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa para sostener la mano de la vieja nana.

"Está bien, Nana," dijo Judy. "Sabemos que no lo hizo. Sé que no lo hizo. Y voy a ayudar a averiguar quién es el responsable."

La vieja nana se secó las lágrimas con la manga. Se sintió un poco más confortada por las palabras de Judy.

"Ahora, necesito que me digas, ¿qué pasó ese día?" dijo Judy. "Poco a poco, no deje nada fuera."

"Yo... me fui a llevar a Ovelar a su casa," dijo Nana Bernardina. "Sus padres me dieron las gracias, me pagaron, y me fui a mi casa. Cuando llegué allí, me di cuenta de que Ovelar había dejado su pollito de peluche sobre la mesa en mi casa. Estaba bastante cansada, así que decidí tomar una siesta y después volver para devolverle su pollito. Me fui a la cama, puse algo de música suave en el tocadiscos... y me quedé dormida."

Judy asintió mientras escuchaba atentamente.

"Y... y lo siguiente que supe, el alguacil y sus ayudantes estaban en mi casa, apresándome por robar el banco."

"Pero tú nunca te moviste de tu cama," dijo Judy.

"No, yo duermo como un tronco, todo el mundo sabe eso. Puede pasar un ejército al lado de mi cama y ni me enteraría. Y le expliqué al alguacil todo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero luego me mostraron la cinta. Y yo... yo no lo podía creer mis ojos."

Judy recordó algo que había dicho Nick.

"Nana," dijo Judy. "¿Usted soñó algo?"

"No, no recuerdo ningún sueño."

"¿Alguna vez se fue a dormir y despertó en un lugar diferente? ¿Cómo sonámbula? "

"Nunca he caminado en sueños."

"Pero tal vez... bueno, estaba pensando en devolverle a Ovelar su peluche, ¿verdad? En la cinta de vigilancia, usted tenía el peluche consigo. Tal vez estaba soñando con el peluche, y tal vez usted soñaba con algún juego de cuando eras pequeña... policías y ladrones, o algo así, y se mezcló en su sueño... y caminó en sueños... "

Judy estaba divagando, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido.

"Pero entonces, ¿de dónde saqué la pistola eléctrica?" preguntó Nana. "No poseo ningún arma."

"Oh... lo olvidaba," dijo Judy.

Nana no poseía armas. De hecho, Judy estaba segura de poder contar con una mano la cantidad de personas que poseían algún tipo de arma en Bunny Burrow. Para ella era una clara señal de que Nana no había cometido el crimen. Alguien tenía que haberle dado el arma, y luego escapado junto con el dinero. ¿Pero quién?

Se sentía como en un callejón sin salida.

"Judy," dijo Nana, de repente recordando algo. "Yo... creo que hay algo que no le dijo al alguacil. El dinero y la pistola eléctrica en la cinta, no están por ninguna parte... "

"Me lo dijo Pastor," dijo Judy.

"Y tampoco pollito de peluche."

Judy se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo.

""El juguete de peluche no está?"

"Estaba en la mesa en mi casa la última vez que lo vi. Pero no estaba allí cuando llegaron los policías."

"Estaba en su auto, en la grabación... pero no se fue a devolver el peluche a Ovelar después de huir del banco, ¿verdad?"

"No, ellos se habrían dado cuenta."

"Entonces, espera... en la cinta, usted entra al banco con el peluche de pollito, lo pone sobre el mostrador, luego lo lleva en su coche... y de repente el dinero, la pistola eléctrica y el peluche, ¿todos desaparecen?"

No sabían a qué conclusión llegar.

"Nana, por favor, concéntrese. ¿Alguien de fuera de Bunny Burrow habló con usted recientemente?"

"No."

"¿Nadie? Como un forastero o alguien de fuera del pueblo, como... ¿en la feria del condado?"

"No... espera... sí."

Nana Bernardina de repente recordó.

"Sí, había una señora con un montón de maquillaje. Creo que era una adivina o un algo."

"Madame Mística."

"Sí, esa es. Y el propietario del juego de dardos donde Ovelar ganó el juguete de peluche."

"El Viejo Todd."

"Sí, eso es. Pero... ¿tiene eso algo que ver?"

"Podría," dijo Judy. "Escuche, Nana, ¿se puede guardar un secreto?"

"Por supuesto, cariño."

"Bueno. Mi compañero y yo tenemos una corazonada, y eso es todo lo que es por ahora, un presentimiento. Pensamos que usted podría haber sido puesta en un trance. Hipnotizada. Y el que hizo esto a usted la obligó a robar el banco."

"¿Hipnotizada?"

"Sí. Sé que suena descabellado, pero si se piensa en las circunstancias, bueno... es una posibilidad ".

"Hipnotizada. Pero... ¿por quién?"

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Ladríguez.

"Lo siento, Hopps, eso es todo por ahora," dijo con tristeza.

"Está bien," dijo Judy, luego se volvió hacia Nana Bernardina. "No se preocupe, Nana. Vamos a resolver este caso. Lo prometo."

Nana Bernardina sonrió por primera vez en días.

"Sé que vas a llegar al fondo de esto, cariño," dijo mientras Judy salió de la habitación. "Saluda a tu compañero de mi parte."

* * *

 

Mientras esto ocurría, Nick estaba vigilando la feria. Pasó por delante de la carpa de Madame Mística y le dijo hola, y luego con cautela la observaba desde lejos. Una vez que ella tenía suficiente público, entró a su tienda para llevar a cabo su rutina. Nick se acercó y se asomó desde el exterior.

Todo iba como de costumbre. Nada extraño.

Había una pequeña audiencia, en su mayoría niños y un lobo de aspecto académico dentro de la tienda. Madame Mística hizo su truco hipnótico sobre el lobo y le hizo hacer cosas tontas para que los niños se rieran.

Entonces Nick lo sintió de nuevo. Un zumbido en los oídos, como un silbido lejano. La última vez que lo sintió fue después de salir de la tienda de Madame Mística por primera vez. Después de que él había hecho el acto de malabarismo.

El acto terminó y Nick se alejó con cautela y actuó natural. Nadie notó nada fuera de lo común, todos los niños charlaban alegres mientras salían de la tienda.

Pero los oídos de Nick seguían zumbando.

"¡Oficial Wilde!" dijo una voz no muy lejos.

Nick volvió la cabeza y vio a un grupo de caras conocidas. Era la familia Nutriales.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Nick con un saludo cordial. "¿Disfrutando de la feria?"

"Sí, y mucho," dijo la Señora Nutriales.

"Buenos días, Oficial Wilde," dijeron los niños Nutriales.

"¿Qué tal, chicos? A divertirse mucho, ¿eh?"

"¡Saluda a la Oficial Hopps de nuestra parte!" dijo el Señor Emmitt Nutriales.

"¡Lo haré!" dijo Nick.

Los Nutriales se despidieron y Nick les correspondió, viendo con alegría como la familia feliz se divertía.

Fue entonces cuando Nick se dio cuenta de que sus oídos ya no estaban zumbando. Y también notó algo más. Estaba al lado de una tienda con un pequeño agujero circular en un costado. Y una voz alegre podía escucharse dentro de la tienda.

"¡Un paso al frente, amigos! ¡Todo el mundo es un ganador en la Galería de Juegos del Viejo Todd!"

"Vaya, vaya," dijo Nick a sí mismo. "Miren quién apareció."

Nick miró a través del agujero en la tienda y vio exactamente lo que había visto en la feria de Bunny Burrow. El Viejo Todd el jabalí estaba en su puesto de dardos como de costumbre, y su pata movía una manija de vez en cuando para encender un electroimán detrás de los blancos. Y los ganadores se llevaban el pollito de peluche.

"Y todavía no puedo imaginar por qué haría trampa para hacer que los clientes ganen," dijo Nick a sí mismo.

Nick vio más de cerca el electroimán detrás del tablero de dardos y de repente lo vio moverse. Se movió fuera del centro, y el cliente que estaba lanzando dardos se perdió el objetivo por completo.

"O pierdan."

Nick observó el pie del Viejo Todd de cerca y vio que el interruptor debajo del mostrador podía moverse en dos direcciones. Cuando empujaba a la derecha, el cliente ganaba. Cuando empujaba a la izquierda, el imán se trasladaba fuera del centro y el cliente fallaba.

"Esto se pone interesante," pensó Nick. "Así que por eso Judy erró sus disparos. El imán la hizo perder."

Miró de nuevo la tienda de Madame Mística. Estaba haciendo su rutina normal, nada raro.

"Son dos cosas sospechosas en el mismo carnavalito," pensó Nick. "¿Hay alguna conexión? El detective Nicholas Wilde está tras la pista."

Y los oídos de Nick le zumbaban de nuevo.

* * *

 

Judy comió poco durante el día, por lo que su apetito estaba excelente cuando la familia Hopps se sentó a cenar esa tardecita. No había nada como una comida hecha en casa para levantar su ánimo y su llenarla de esperanza y energía después de un largo día. Había pasado el día yendo y viniendo entre el banco y la casa de Nana Bernardina, tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso, cualquier pista que pueda conducir al camino correcto. Ella había preguntado a los vecinos si habían visto algo fuera de lo normal. Ellos no vieron nada raro.

"¿Y, cariño?" dijo Bonnie después de que terminaran de cenar, preparando una taza de té caliente para Judy. "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Me temo que aún no," dijo Judy, bebiendo un poco de té. "Pero creo que tengo una idea, que es sólo una idea por ahora, pero podría convertirse en algo."

"Cualquier cosa que podría ayudar sería bienvenida," dijo Stu.

"Nick y yo tenemos una teoría," dijo Judy. "Una que todavía está en curso. Creemos que alguien hizo que Nana Bernardina cometiera el crimen."

"¿Quieres decir que alguien estaba con ella y la obligó a robar el banco?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Más o menos," dijo Judy.

"Pero ella no recuerda nada, ¿no?"

"No, y ahí está el obstáculo," dijo Judy. "Y ahí es donde Nick sugirió que tal vez ella no estaba despierta cuando robó el banco."

"¿Que no estaba despierta?" preguntó Stu. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tal vez estaba sonámbula," dijo Judy. "Y tal vez la persona que estaba con ella utilizó un truco hipnótico para hacerla robar el banco."

Stu y Bonnie se miraron. No parecían muy convencidos.

"Eso explicaría por qué ella no recuerda nada," dijo Stu. "Ella tomó una siesta, se despertó rodeada de policías, sin memoria de nada."

"Pero, ¿hacer todo eso mientras estaba dormida?," preguntó Bonnie. "Un poco tirado de los pelos, ¿no te parece?"

"Cosas más extrañas han sucedido," dijo Judy mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Los tres se sentaron en silencio pensando en ello. Este caso era muy raro. Judy sintió que la pieza que faltaba para resolver el rompecabezas estaba en algún lugar entre el dinero que desapareció y si había o no alguien más en el coche con Nana Bernardina ese día.

 

* * *

 

El tren de medianoche llegó unos minutos antes de las doce. Nick estaba de pie en el andén de la Estación Central, observando a los pasajeros descendiendo.

De repente, sintió que alguien le abrazaba fuerte de hacia atrás, alguien pequeña y suavecita y cálida.

"¡Hola!" dijo Judy mientras sorprendió a Nick.

"¿Qué? No te vi bajar del tren," dijo Nick.

"Debo estar mejorando, entonces," dijo Judy mientras Nick dio la vuelta y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Coneja astuta," dijo Nick.

"Torpe zorro," respondió Judy, dándole un beso juguetón en la parte inferior de su hocico.

Caminaron de la mano a la escalera mecánica. Había poca gente alrededor, algunos cafés y puestos de refrescos todavía estaban abiertos.

"Vamos, Zanahorias, te compraré algo de beber y cuéntame todo acerca de tu viaje," dijo Nick.

Judy aceptó felizmente.

* * *

 

Mientras esto sucedía, una panda estaba sentada en un banco de una plaza cercana, bebiendo té de un termo, aparentemente esperando a alguien. Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho. Alguien se sentó a su lado, un viejo jabalí canoso que llevaba un sombrero.

"¿Y bien?" dijo la dama panda.

"Funcionó," dijo el jabalí. "Estamos a punto de ganarnos la lotería del siglo."

"Tenemos que hacer esto con cuidado," dijo la panda. "Una cosa es lograrlo en un pueblucho de granjeros palurdos con tres policías en toda la comarca. Esta es una gran ciudad."

"Exactamente," dijo el jabalí. "Va a ser más fácil de ocultarnos."

"Tal vez," dijo la panda.

"Nadie sospechará," dijo el jabalí. "Nos habremos ido en dos semanas, los policías tendrán a los culpables, y caso cerrado. Pif paf."

"Tal vez," dijo la panda. "Pero no hay que descuidarse. Todavía pienso que es demasiado pronto para hacer un golpe grande."

"Vamos, señora M, ¿dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?" dijo el jabalí.

"Sentado al lado de mi espíritu de precaución," dijo la panda.

"Hay que apuntar alto si se quiere llegar lejos," dijo el jabalí.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y se alejó.

"Puedo demostrártelo," dijo el jabalí. "Una prueba. Mañana por la noche. Sólo para mostrarte que nuestro plan es perfecto."

La panda se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al jabalí.

"Muy bien," dijo finalmente. "Solo para asegurarnos."

"No te vas a arrepentir," dijo el jabalí.

"Espero que así sea."

Con esas palabras, ambos se alejaron en direcciones opuestas y desaparecieron en la noche.

* * *

 

Judy le contó a Nick todo sobre su viaje y su encuentro con Nana Bernardina mientras estaban sentados en un café cerca de la Estación Central. Cuanto más hablaban de los hechos, menos sentido tenían.

"No lo comprendo," dijo Nick. "Si Nana Bernardina vivió toda su vida en tu pueblo, y todos los demás la conocían, y todo el mundo en un pueblo pequeño sabe todo de todos... ¿Por qué ella iba a robar un banco en su propio pueblo?"

"Exacto," dijo Judy. "Todos en el banco sabían quién era ella. No se molestó en usar una máscara o algo. Y luego vuelve a su casa y se va a la cama como si nada. No tiene sentido."

"Definitivamente suena como si estuviera tomando la culpa por el crimen de otra persona."

"Y lo que apoya nuestra teoría es el dinero desaparecido. ¿Dónde iría?"

Judy le contó sobre el dinero. Los policías habían buscado en todas partes y no lo habían encontrado.

"¿Y ellos registraron la casa?" preguntó Nick.

"Arriba y abajo, por dentro y por fuera, y nada," dijo Judy.

"El dinero tenía que estar en algún sitio, a menos que..."

"…a menos que no fuera para ella," dijo Judy.

"Correcto," dijo Nick. "Y si alguien le estaba dando órdenes..."

"...entonces ese alguien debió haber escapado con el dinero," dijo Judy.

"Sí, pero ¿quién es ese misterioso alguien?"

"Tenía que ser alguien fuera de Bunny Burrow... alguien que estaba allí por un tiempo y luego siguió su camino."

"Alguien como un artista errante," dijo Nick.

"Sí," Dijo Judy. "Y eso encaja perfectamente con la feria del condado."

Se acordaron de Madame Mística.

"La estuve vigilando," dijo Nick. "Ella hace su rutina en cada show. A simple vista, sólo es una artista itinerante regular. No veo cómo pudo haber colocado a Nana Bernardina bajo su hechizo si ella estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Tal vez la llamó por celular?"

"Nana Bernardina no posee teléfono celular," dijo Judy. "Ella es anticuada y utiliza un teléfono fijo normal."

"Está bien, descartado," dijo Nick. "Sin embargo, ¿tenía un teléfono con ella cuando entró en el banco? Veamos la cinta de vigilancia de nuevo."

Judy había guardado el video de la cámara de vigilancia del banco en su teléfono para que pudiera mostrárselo a Nick. Tomó su teléfono y abrió el video de la cámara del banco.

"Ella no tiene celular cuando entra al banco," dijo Judy. "Tal vez el que estaba en el coche con ella la puso en trance... si había alguien en el coche con ella..."

"Espera... ¿qué es eso?" dijo Nick.

"¿Qué?"

"Rebobínalo un poco, creo que vi algo."

Judy sonrió al escuchar a Nick decir 'rebobinar.' Él era de la época del videocasette.

Judy reinició el video y Nick observó cuidadosamente cada cuadro.

"¡Ahí! Cuando ella entra en el banco... ¿es un juguete de peluche?"

Judy recordó de pronto el pollito de peluche.

"Oh, sí, Nana Bernardina dijo que Ovelar, el cordero que ella estaba cuidando, dejó su pollito de peluche en su casa."

"Es igual al tuyo," dijo Nick, mirando con cuidado.

"Sí, lo es," dijo Judy. "El que ganaste para mí en la feria."

"Del juego de dardos del Viejo Todd," dijo Nick.

Se calló y quedó mirando. Judy se preguntó qué pasaba por su mente.

"¿Se te ocurrió algo?" dijo Judy después de un tiempo.

"Puede ser nada," dijo Nick. "Y puede ser algo. ¿Recuerdas el juego de dardos del Viejo Todd en la feria?"

"Ajá."

"¿Y recuerdas que fallaste tus tiros?"

"Sí."

"Bueno... me olvidé de decirte antes, parecía algo trivial. Pero el juego ese está arreglado."

Nick explicó a Judy todo sobre el imán detrás de los tableros de dardos y cómo Todd accionó un interruptor para hacer que algunos clientes ganan y otros pierden a propósito.

"Pero... ¿por qué manipular el juego para hacer que algunos clientes ganen?"

"Todavía no lo entiendo," dijo Nick. "Pero es sospechoso, ¿verdad?"

Judy asintió, pensando en lo que Nick le había dicho.

"Realmente me gustaría echar un vistazo más de cerca a ese juego de dardos," dijo Judy.

"Y a ese espectáculo de magia," dijo Nick.

"Pero no tenemos suficiente aquí para obtener una orden judicial."

"Todavía no," dijo Nick. "Pero mi instinto me dice que vamos por buen camino."

Miró su reloj y vio que era la 1:00 de la madrugada.

"Vamos, Zanahorias, tienes que dormir un poco. Te acompaño a casa."

* * *

 

La feria estaba repleta de gente el viernes por la tarde. Las filas eran largas, los juegos estaban llenos, las palomitas de maíz y el algodón de azúcar se vendían casi tan rápido como se preparaban y la alegría era palpable.

Nick y Judy caminaron desde lados opuestos y se reunieron en el centro, justo detrás del puesto del Viejo Todd.

"¿Segura que quieres hacer esto, Zanahorias?"

"Segurísima," dijo Judy, mirando a su alrededor. "Sólo un vistazo rápido."

"Está bien," dijo Nick, asomando el ojo por el agujero en la tienda del Viejo Todd. "Tan pronto como se de vuelta... ¡ahora!"

Con el pie, Nick levantó la lona justo lo suficiente para que Judy pueda pasar debajo. Rápidamente, ella desapareció bajo la carpa y Nick se quedó allí, vigilando. Acordaron en que él le daría la señal cuando el show de Madame Mística estaba a punto de comenzar.

Judy se escondió detrás de unas cajas de premios y observó cuidadosamente el juego desde su escondite. El Viejo Todd charlaba alegremente con sus clientes, que lanzaban sus dardos. Ella observó con atención mientras Todd activaba el imán, lo hacía mover a la izquierda, o lo apagaba.

"¿Cuáles clientes ganan y cuáles pierden?" se preguntó Judy mientras observaba de cerca.

Un niño caniche y su padre ganaron, un caballo falló... oveja perdió... lobo ganó... dingo ganó… alce perdió... chica coyote ganó... caribú perdió...

"Creo que estoy empezando a ver un patrón," pensó para sí misma Judy.

"Cielos, de repente se me antoja una rica zanahoria," dijo la voz de Nick desde el otro lado de la tienda. Esa era su señal.

Judy estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, cuando de repente...

"¡Tengo un premio especial para ti, m'hijo!"

¡Todd se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las cajas!

"¡Te ganaste el premio mayor!" dijo a un niño perro salvaje emocionado que había ganado. "¡Un pequeño polluelo de peluche que pía cuando le haces cosquillas en su panza! ¡El gran premio!"

Judy se quedo quieta detrás de las cajas. Nick vio todo por el agujero y actuó inmediatamente.

"Ahora, ¿dónde puse esos polluelos?" Todd buscaba mientras se acercaba al escondite de Judy... unos pocos pies y la descubriría... se acercaba… estaba a un pie de distancia…

"¡Oye! ¡¿Eres tú, Viejo Todd?!" dijo una voz muy fuerte y alegre desde el frente del puesto.

"¿Eh?" dijo Todd, mirando hacia atrás.

¡Era Nick! Había corrido al frente de la tienda y saludó jovialmente al Viejo Todd como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, distrayéndolo.

"¡Usted estaba en la feria del condado de Bunny Burrow! Yo gané un premio para mi chica en su juego, ¿recuerda?"

"¡Oh! ¡Oooh! ¡Hola! Sí, ya te recuerdo… "

El Viejo Todd le dio la espalda a las cajas. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Judy de escabullirse fuera de la tienda. Rápido como un rayo, escapó de la tienda, justo cuando Todd se dio la vuelta de nuevo para buscar el premio en una de las cajas.

"¡Ya voy! Tan pronto como le dé al ganador su premio."

Todd le dio el pollito de peluche al niño perro salvaje.

"¡Guau! ¡Gracias, señor!"

"¡Vuelve cuando quieras, hijo! Todo el mundo es un ganador en lo del Viejo Todd."

A continuación, el jabalí se volvió hacia Nick.

"Eres el caballero que ganó en la feria de Bunny Burrow, con tres dianas perfectas."

"Ese soy yo," dijo Nick.

"Eres… ¿oficial de policía?"

"Sí, llevo diez meses en la fuerza," dijo Nick. "A propósito, ¿te importa si le doy otra jugada a los dardos? Sólo para asegurarme de que no perdí mi toque."

"Por supuesto, Oficial. ¡Esta ronda es gratis!"

"Muchas gracias," dijo Nick, tomando tres dardos.

Judy, detrás de la tienda, se puso de puntillas y observó a través del agujero como se preparó para lanzar sus dardos Nick. Todd en secreto accionó el interruptor hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el imán se aleje del centro. Nick lanzó su primer dardo y se perdió, aterrizando en el tablero al lado del objetivo.

"Hmm... puede que me falte práctica."

"El primer tiro es siempre el de práctica, Oficial. Vamos, muéstrenos su temple."

Nick tiró el segundo un poco fuera del centro, y aterrizó en el segundo anillo fuera del medio. El Viejo Todd quedó sorprendido.

"¿Quién lo diría? ¡Tienes razón!" dijo Nick alegremente. "Esta próxima la clavo al centro."

Nick lanzó su dardo hacia el lado derecho de la diana a propósito. Y como por arte de magia, el dardo se movió hacia el objetivo y golpeó justo en el medio de la diana.

"¡Aha! ¡Ya la tenía!"

"¡Increíble, Oficial!" Todd, pero había un nerviosismo en su voz.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido," dijo Nick, "pero ahora tengo que volver al trabajo. ¡Nos vemos, Viejo Todd! "

"¡Que tenga un buen día, Oficial! Vuelva en cualquier momento, ¡todo el mundo es un ganador aquí!"

Nick se alejó y dio vuelta en la esquina de la tienda de Todd, volviendo junto a Judy.

"Zorro astuto," dijo Judy.

"Eso estuvo cerca," dijo Nick. "¿Damos un paseo?"

"Vale."

Se alejaron de la tienda del Viejo Todd, mirando a su alrededor y saludando a gente conocida.

"¿Notaste algo extraño?" preguntó Nick.

"Bueno, él quería hacerte perder esta vuelta," dijo Judy. "¿Podría ser porque te vio en uniforme?"

"Podría ser," dijo Nick. "Parecía bastante sorprendido."

"Si él está haciendo algo deshonesto, estoy segura de que no quiere que un policía se entere."

"¿Notaste algo acerca de los clientes?"

"Sí," dijo Judy. "Los ganadores... todos ellos eran  _caninos_."

"Tengo otra corazonada, pero tengo que probarla," dijo Nick. "Tan pronto como la Mística inicie su próximo show."

Esperaron el próximo espectáculo de Madame Mística sentados en una cerca, al lado de los puestos de refrigerios. Todo tipo de golosinas estaban disponibles: palomitas de maíz, algodón de azúcar, manzanas confitadas, palitos de helado...

"Sabes, me dan ganas de vender unas Popsipatitas," dijo Nick con una sonrisa pícara.

"Tus días de vendedor de Popsipatitas terminaron, tontuelo," rió Judy, dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo.

"Que pena," dijo Nick, fingiendo nostalgia.

* * *

 

Madame Mística reunió suficiente gente en su audiencia para comenzar su programa. Judy se acercó y entró en la tienda, sentándose en la última fila.

"Y ahora, mis queridos, las maravillas de la magia y el misterio..."

Su espectáculo siguió como de costumbre. Entonces, al final, ella eligió una chica coyote de la audiencia, la misma que Judy había visto en el juego del Viejo Todd. Ella sostenía su polluelo de peluche en sus manos.

"Y ahora, querida, mira de cerca a este reloj..."

La chica coyote parecía entrar en trance profundo y pronto estaba cantando una hermosa canción como si fuera un cantante de ópera durante toda su vida. Luego cantó los últimos éxitos de Gazelle perfectamente mientras bailaba exactamente igual que su estrella favorita.

"Garraza podría hacer eso sin ser hipnotizado," pensó Judy y sonrió para sí misma.

"Ahora, querida, se despertará y escuchará aplausos. ¡Uno, dos y tres!"

La chica coyote abrió los ojos. Parecía confundida. Entonces todo el mundo aplaudió, Judy silbó y se puso de pie en su silla. La chica coyote sonrió y se inclinó para el público. Ella todavía estaba confundida.

Mientras el público salió de la tienda, Judy sintió una mano grande sobre su hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Madame Mística, sonriendo con la cara cubierta de maquillaje.

"¡Hola, querida!" dijo la Mística. "Te recuerdo de la feria en las madrigueras."

"¡Sí!" dijo Judy, haciendo uso de su talento como actriz. "Me encantó el espectáculo y tenía que verlo de nuevo."

"Eres bienvenida en cualquier momento, querida," dijo la panda. "Las maravillas de las fuerzas del misterio invitan de todos los rincones."

"Sí, eso mismo," dijo Judy, caminando a la entrada. "Bueno, de vuelta al trabajo."

Mientras caminaba fuera de la tienda, vio a Nick frotándose las orejas y el ceño fruncido.

"Nick, creo que tengo algo... um, ¿estás bien?"

"Me zumban los oídos," dijo Nick. "Me ha pasado dos veces antes, cada vez que estoy cerca de Madame Mística. Vamos, encontremos un lugar tranquilo para hablar."

Judy y Nick se sentaron comparando sus observaciones a la sombra de un árbol en el estacionamiento. Su día casi terminaba y los segundos oficiales de turno estaban llegando poco a poco.

"¿Cómo están tus oídos?" preguntó Judy.

"Están bien ahora," dijo Nick.

"¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentir esto?"

"Justo después de que Madame Mística hizo su abracadabra en mí por primera vez. Desde entonces cada vez que camino alrededor de su tienda siento un zumbido," dijo Nick.

"Eso podría ser una pista," dijo Judy. "Tenemos que tener eso en cuenta."

"Entonces, ¿notaste algo extraño?"

"Ella hipnotizó a esa chica coyote," dijo Judy. "La misma que estaba en el juego del Viejo Todd."

"¿Crees que hay una conexión?" preguntó Nick.

"Los pollitos de peluche," dijo Judy. "Ovelar estaba con Nana Bernardina en la feria de Bunny Burrow, y él ganó un pollito de peluche, y la Mística hipnotizó a Nana... y dos días después se cometió el delito."

"¿Crees que los polluelos son una señal de algún tipo?" preguntó Nick.

"Puede que sí," dijo Judy. "Tenemos que estar atentos por esa chica coyote."

"Y los otros ganadores del juego de Todd," dijo Nick.

Su día laboral había terminado. Nick y Judy se subieron a su coche patrulla y Judy condujo de vuelta hacia la ciudad.

"Bueno, señorita," dijo Nick, su tono suave. "Mañana es el día."

"Sí... lo es," dijo Judy, sintiendo un calor en su pecho.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti," dijo Nick. "Pero sólo te daré un dato: la tenida es elegante."

"¿Elegante? Mm... oh, señor Wilde, ¿qué estás tramando?"

"Ya lo verás... mañana por la noche."

* * *

 

Eran las 14:00 horas cuando sonó el teléfono de Judy. Ella vio que era Fru Fru.

"¡Hola cariño!" dijo la voz de su amiga. "El Sr. Manchas está fuera, todos estamos esperándote."

"Voy enseguida," dijo Judy con entusiasmo.

Ella bajó las escaleras y salió afuera. Una limusina blanca inmaculada estaba aparcada en frente al Gran Pangominio, y Judy vio un rostro conocido: era el Señor Manchas, el jaguar que ella y Nick habían ayudado a curar del suero de aullador diez meses atrás. Él era el chofer personal de Míster Big.

"Señorita Hopps," dijo el Sr. Manchas con una sonrisa amable, inclinándose y abriendo la puerta para ella.

"¡Entra, cariño!" dijo la voz alegre de Fru Fru y Judy entró a la limusina. "¡Tu viaje belleza comienza ahora! ¿Quieres beber algo?"

"Sí," dijo Judy. "Agua está bien."

Marcel, el oso polar guardaespaldas, sirvió un vaso de agua mineral a Judy mientras el Señor Manchas puso en marcha el coche.

"Gracias," dijo Judy, bebiendo un poco de agua.

"¿Tuviste una semana muy ocupada, Judy?" preguntó Fru Fru mientras se sentaba en el apoyabrazos al lado de su amiga.

"Sí, fue agitada," dijo Judy. "Tuve que ir a mi ciudad natal y volver en el mismo día, setecientos kilómetros en un día. Y tres días de patrulla en la feria. Pero por fin llego el sábado. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!"

"Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Judy. En primer lugar vamos a elegir tu vestido. A continuación, vamos a elegir una fragancia, y luego a la peluquería. Te presentaré a Sasha, que hace maravillas... "

* * *

 

Judy nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida. Las tiendas en la ciudad estaban repletas de todo tipo de cosas lindas y Fru Fru las conocía todas, y todas parecían conocer a Fru Fru y Judy, y eran todas alegres y amables y muy serviciales.

Se encontraron con varias amigas de Fru Fru que estaban encantadas de conocer a Judy Hopps en persona, la heroica oficial coneja que había descifrado el caso de los aulladores hacía diez meses y había salvado a Zootopia del desastre.

Judy se probó vestidos por docena, cada uno más bonito que el anterior. Se decidieron por un hermoso vestido de satén púrpura que brillaba a la luz y se veía absolutamente fabuloso.

"Resalta el color de tus ojos, amor," dijo Fru Fru con deleite mientras admiraba a su amiga en el espejo.

Perfumes, carteras, lencería, joyas, todo tipo de placeres femeninos desfilaron ante los ojos de Judy. Y por todo, Fru Fru pagó. Ella se negó rotundamente cuando Judy tímidamente se ofreció a pagar por un perfume muy caro.

"Es mi regalo, mi cielo," dijo Fru Fru con su rostro lleno de adoración hacia Judy. "Tú has hecho tanto por mí, por mi familia y por nuestra ciudad. Si no fuera por ti, la Pequeña Judy nunca nacería y yo no estaría viva para disfrutar de tu hermosa compañía. Te mereces todo el amor en este mundo, mi vida."

Judy no sabía qué decir. Deseó poder volverse del tamaño de Fru Fru sólo para poder abrazarla con todo su corazón.

Fru Fru se dio cuenta y se acercó al borde de las garras de Marcel, abriendo los brazos. Judy acarició la mejilla de su amiga suavemente con la suya. Fru Fru abrazó la mejilla de Judy lo mejor que pudo.

"Gracias," fue las única palabra que Judy pudo decir con su voz sacudida por la emoción.

* * *

 

Judy estaba nerviosa mientras viajaba en la limusina hecha una muñeca y perfumada como una flor, luciendo su hermoso vestido de noche de satén púrpura. La ciudad parecía diferente esta noche. Las luces eran suaves, el aire estaba quieto... ella sintió que su corazón latía fuerte cuando el Sr. Manchas condujo por un camino profusamente decorado con palmeras y paró la limusina frente a una hermosa entrada.

"Cómo... ¿cómo me veo?" dijo Judy con voz temblorosa.

"Como una princesa yendo a su primer baile, mi amor," dijo Fru Fru.

"Yo... nunca he hecho algo como esto antes..." dijo Judy. "La verdad... nada realmente te prepara para el momento..."

"Oh, cariño, te vas a divertir mucho," dijo Fru Fru alegre. "Tú y tu príncipe encantador van a disfrutar de cada momento. Será la noche más mágica de todas."

"S-sí..." dijo Judy, respirando profundo. "Sí... vamos a disfrutar de nuestra noche."

"Ah, y Judy, sólo una cosa más," dijo Fru Fru. "¿Marcel?"

El oso polar asintió y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, la abrió y Judy miró con asombro lo que había dentro.

Era un hermoso collar con una piedra preciosa de color púrpura brillante, resplandeciente y radiante a la luz.

"Un pequeño regalo de papá," dijo Fru Fru.

Marcel tomó el collar en sus garras y muy cuidadosamente lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Judy, dejándola espléndida.

"Ahora ya estas lista para brillar, cariño. Manchas nos va a llevar a casa y luego volverá para llevarles a ustedes tortolitos a cualquier lugar que deseen. Es todo suyo."

"Oh, Fru Fru... es tan... has hecho tanto por mí hoy..."

"Fue un placer, querida," dijo Fru Fru. "Ahora ve y conquista a ese apuesto zorro y tengan la mejor noche de su vida."

Judy no tenía palabras para expresar su gratitud. Besó la mejilla de Fru Fru y le dio las gracias. El Sr. Manchas abrió la puerta para ella y le ofreció su mano.

"¡Diviértete, Judy!" dijo Fru Fru mientras Judy salía de la limusina.

Los ojos de Judy inmediatamente vieron un rostro conocido. ¡Pero qué diferencia!

Nicholas Wilde, sonriendo galante mientras se acercaba, vestido con impecable frac, con moño y todo. La tomó de la mano y la besó suavemente, con los ojos fijos en sus ojos asombrados.

"Buenas noches, bella señorita," dijo Nick. "Te ves absolutamente divina."

Judy no tenía palabras. Estaba anonadada. Lo único que podía hacer era admirar a su elegante compañero. Nick le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó, caminando con él hacia la entrada del edificio elegante. Letras de oro por encima de la puerta decían 'Maison du Bison'.

Cuando Judy entró al vestíbulo de entrada, del brazo de Nick, no podía creer lo que veía. Los candelabros parecían llover miles de gotitas de luz cristalizada, las alfombras estaban impecables, y los cuadros eran hermosos.

"Oh, Nick," susurró cautivada. "Esto es increíble."

"Buenas noches, señorita. Monsieur," el mayordomo les dio la bienvenida. "Por aquí, por favor."

El mayordomo les condujo hasta el ascensor, en el que el portero abrió la puerta para ellos y les dio una cálida bienvenida. El ascensor estaba decorado con mármol y la pared del fondo era de vidrio. Podían ver toda Zootopia a medida que subían más y más alto. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban en los ojos de Judy mientras miraba el paisaje.

"Nick... cómo... ¿cómo hiciste para...?" su voz se quebró por la emoción mientras ella admiraba la belleza de la ciudad desde el ascensor.

"Para ti, mi querida," dijo Nick en un tono romántico, "lo haría todo de nuevo, desde el comienzo, sabiendo que tú estarías allí para mí."

Sus palabras eran como bálsamo. Judy se inclinó hacia él mientras admiraban el paisaje juntos.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso superior. El portero abrió la puerta para ellos y se quitó el sombrero cordialmente.

"Buenas noches, Señorita Hopps, Señor Wilde. Por aquí, por favor," dijo el maître, una nutria vestida elegantemente, y les condujo a su mesa.

Las paredes estaban hechas de cristal para que pudieran ver toda la ciudad y más allá. Judy deseó tener seis ojos más para ver todo a su alrededor.

Nick estiró una silla hacia atrás para Judy y ella se sentó elegantemente, admirando la cristalería, escuchando la música suave interpretada por una orquesta en el otro extremo, y admirando todo con alegría en su corazón.

"Nick... nunca imaginé... nunca en mi vida... que yo estaría sentada en un lugar como este."

"Los sueños se hacen realidad, mi cielo," dijo Nick mientras se sentaba, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa. "Tú me enseñaste eso y desde entonces siempre guardé esa lección en mi corazón."

Judy puso sus manos sobre las de Nick, acariciándolas suavemente.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año... nunca lo hubiera creído."

Nick levantó suavemente una de las manos de Judy y la besó suavemente, mirándola a los ojos con su mirada seductora.

"¿Lo crees ahora, amor?"

Judy se sonrojó y sintió que su pecho explotaría de alegría.

"Sí."

* * *

 

Mientras esto ocurría, una furgoneta apareció en frente a la Maison du Bison, y pasó por delante, girando a la izquierda en un callejón entre el salón de belleza y la tienda de antigüedades. Era una furgoneta de color marrón con las palabras "Florería de mi Tía" pintadas al costado.

"¿Todo listo?" preguntó una voz áspera detrás del volante.

" _Sí,_ " respondió una voz distorsionada a través de un transmisor de radio. " _Tan pronto como todos estén en su posición. ¿Tienes contacto visual con nuestros ayudantes?_  "

"Sí," dijo la voz ronca del conductor. "Los tres están en posición. Tenemos unos minutos más antes de que el próximo coche patrulla pase. Luego entraremos en acción."

" _Sabes qué hacer si las cosas van mal._ "

"Mantener la calma, conducir lento," dijo la voz del conductor. "No hay manera de que puedan sospechar. Nuestros ayudantes recibirán la culpa, no se acordarán de nada y no van a decir nada."

" _Bueno. Tan pronto como los policías ruedan alrededor de la manzana, empezamos."_

"Entendido," dijo el conductor, abriendo la guantera y sacando un pollito de peluche. "Cambio y fuera."

* * *

 

La noche fue mágica. Todo estaba delicioso e intrincadamente preparado a la perfección absoluta. La conversación era agradable y Nick era tan guapo y encantador. Judy se sentía en el paraíso por una noche.

"Nuestro mejor vino espumoso, para sus mercedes," dijo el camarero, sirviéndoles dos copas de vino espumoso.

Sus miradas se encontraron por encima de sus copas de vino burbujeante. Judy levantó su copa. Nick hizo lo mismo.

"Por mi querido Nick," dijo.

"Por mi hermosa Judy."

Judy se sonrojó. Nick solo la llamaba por su nombre en ocasiones muy especiales. Y esta ciertamente era una ocasión muy especial.

"Salud."

Sus copas se tocaron, emitiendo un agradable sonido, y Judy saboreó el burbujeante y delicioso sabor frutado del vino.

De pronto, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía hermosa. El violinista dejó escapar los acordes más encantadores, acompañadas de sutiles notas de piano. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Nick se puso de pie y se acercó al lado de Judy.

"Señorita Hopps, ¿me concede el honor de este baile?" dijo galante.

Judy sentía como si estuviera caminando en el aire mientras tomaba la mano de Nick y él la conducía a la pista de baile en el centro del salón. Nick colocó una mano en la cintura de Judy y sostuvo la otra, todo el tiempo mirándola a los ojos. Una voz hermosa comenzó a cantar una canción. Judy vio a una preciosa ratoncita blanca que cantaba con dulzura, acompañada de la orquesta. Su voz era tan tierna y bella que Judy sentía como que los mismos ángeles habían descendido de los cielos para cantarles sus bellas canciones.

_Ven amor_ __  
_La dicha buscaremos_ __  
_Y a la fe le cantaremos_ __  
_La canción del amor_ __  
_Y si no hoy quizás mañana_ _  
_ _Con el alba temprana llegará_

_Tener fe_ __  
_Cuando hay fe hay esperanza_ __  
_Y tendremos más confianza_ __  
_En realizar nuestro amor_ __  
_Cuando se encuentra el ser querido_ __  
_Dos cariños se han unido_ _  
_ _Eso es amor_

La canción era hermosa, las palabras encantadoras, pero aún más encantadora era la mirada de Nick mientras bailaban al ritmo de la canción con elegancia frente a un público embelesado.

"Nick..." Judy con voz ahogada, superada por la emoción. "Esta es la noche más maravillosa de mi vida."

Ella no pudo decir más. Su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de su querido zorro mientras se mecían, deseando que esta noche pudiera durar para siempre.

* * *

 

Al terminar la música, todo el mundo aplaudió y felicitó a la joven pareja encantadora por su maravillosa danza. Los presentes sintieron que era un buen ejemplo de cómo el amor podía reunir a todos, sin importar qué especie.

Judy y Nick se inclinaron elegantemente ante de la audiencia. Varios rostros conocidos sonrieron felices al ver a los dos tan bellamente decorando la noche con su afecto.

Y fue entonces que Judy vio algo de reojo.

Tres individuos entraron al salón... con ropa de calle. Un caniche, un dingo y una chica coyote.

"¡Buenas noches, todos ustedes!" dijo el caniche en voz alta. Todo el mundo miró sorprendido. "Espero que estén todos pasándola bien. Ahora esta bolsa voy a ir pasándola y todos sus bienes de valor irán en ella... "

Sacó una bolsa de papel marrón de su abrigo.

"Monsieur," dijo el maître, caminando hacia ellos. "No se puede entrar aquí así nada más..."

"¿O qué harás, hijo?" dijo el caniche, sacando una pistola eléctrica.

Algunas voces gritaron. El dingo y la chica coyote sacaron pistolas eléctricas también, apuntando amenazadoramente a las personas.

"Por favor, sin violencia," dijo un joven camarero mapache.

"¡Cállate, granuja!" dijo el caniche, dando una patada al camarero en la barriga.

Judy y Nick se miraban de lado el uno al otro y asintieron. En silencio, se movieron furtivamente en direcciones opuestas, Judy recogiendo un mantel doblado por el camino y Nick recogiendo una botella sin abrir de champán.

"¡Vamos, ricachones! ¡No tengo toda la noche!" gritó el caniche, apuntando su pistola eléctrica en torno a los clientes. "¡Voy a freír a uno de ustedes a la cuenta de diez, si ustedes no cooperan! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!"

Y de repente, Judy saltó en el aire con el mantel, y lo tiró a la cara de la chica coyote.

"¿Eh?"

La chica coyote quedó sin ver nada, dando la oportunidad a Judy de desarmarla y tropezarla, echándola al piso. La chica coyote cayó al suelo y Judy utilizó rápidamente el mantel para atarla de las muñecas y los tobillos, dejándola inmovilizada.

Mientras esto sucedía, Nick asomó la cabeza desde detrás de una mesa, apuntando la botella de champán al dingo.

"¡Oye!"

El dingo miró y Nick destapó la botella. El corcho salió volando hacia el dingo y acertó justo entre los ojos, derribándolo.

Solo quedaba el caniche. Judy y Nick se enfrentaron a él. Acorralado, el caniche apuntó su pistola eléctrica hacia ellos, sin saber quién sería el primero en atacar.

"¡No se muevan! ¡Atrás! ¡Los voy a cocinar, lo juro!" dijo el caniche.

"Ponga el arma en el suelo y dese vuelta, de rodillas, sus manos sobre la cabeza," dijo Nick, sacando su billetera y mostrando su placa. "Policía. Usted está bajo arresto por intento de asalto a mano armada, agresión física y amenaza verbal."

"¡Te voy a matar, zorro del demonio!" dijo el caniche, apuntando con su pistola eléctrica directamente a Nick y preparándose para disparar.

Pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, ¡una tabla de quesos pesada de madera voló por los aires y golpeó al caniche al costado de la cabeza! El impacto hizo que el caniche cayera, fuera de combate. Nick miró a su derecha y vio una cara conocida.

"¡Eso es ser veloz, Flash! ¡Te debo una, en serio!"

"Cuaaando…guuustes... Niiick."

Judy dio la vuelta la cabeza y vio la cara sonriente de Flash el perezoso, viejo amigo de Nick.

"Ya pasó el peligro, todos," dijo Judy a los comensales. "Todo está bajo control."

Toda la sala aplaudió. Judy y Nick se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

* * *

 

En el vestíbulo de entrada de la Maison du Bison, el Jefe Bogo estaba tomando la declaración del dueño del establecimiento. Judy y Nick se sentaron en un sofá de espera. Los tres delincuentes inconscientes fueron llevados a la comisaría.

"Y si no hubiera sido por sus dos valientes oficiales, Monsieur Jefe, nuestros huéspedes habrían sido despojados de sus objetos de valor."

"Gracias, Señor Bison. Deje todo a nuestro cargo."

El Señor Bison se dirigió hacia Nick y Judy. Ellos se pusieron de pie cuando lo vieron venir.

"Mademoiselle Hopps, Monsieur Wilde, no puedo poner en palabras lo agradecidos que estamos por su valentía," dijo, dándoles a ambos dos besos en cada una de sus mejillas. "Estamos en deuda. Ustedes serán bienvenidos aquí cuando lo deseen. ¡Invitados de honor!"

"Sólo cumplimos con nuestro deber, Monsieur Bison," dijo Judy.

"Servir y proteger, eso es lo que hacemos," dijo Nick.

Cuando el Señor Bison se alejó para atender otros asuntos, vino una voz del otro lado del vestíbulo.

"Jefe Bogo," dijo el Oficial McCuerno. "¿Llevamos esto como evidencia?"

Judy y Nick miraron, ¡y vieron un pollito de peluche encima de una de las mesas de café!

"¡Nick, mira!" dijo Judy.

Entonces, de repente, el pollito empezó piar.

"Mete esa cosa en una bolsa, McCuerno, ¡y haz que pare ese molesto chirrido!" dijo Bogo.

"¡De inmediato, Jefe!"

Judy volteó la cabeza hacia Nick para decir algo, pero...

"¡¿Nick?!"

Ella lo vio en el suelo, de rodillas, tapándose los oídos con sus manos, con el rostro torcido de dolor.

"¡Arrrh!"

"Nick, ¿¡estás bien!?"

"Aarrgg... ¡mis oídos!"

McCuerno se llevó el juguete de peluche y salió de la habitación. Nick paró de retorcerse. Judy le ayudó a levantarse y vio que tenía una expresión aturdida en su rostro.

"Nick, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Yo... no lo sé," dijo Nick, aparentemente confundido. "De repente, mis oídos zumbaban y... oí a  _alguien... hablar_..."

"¡Hopps! ¡Wilde!" llamó Bogo.

"Jefe Bogo," dijo Judy, volviéndose hacia él. "Creo que debería llevar a Nicholas a casa. Ahora."

"¿A casa? Pero ustedes dos... "

"…puede que hayamos bebido algunas copas de más," dijo Judy, esperando sonar convincente.

Bogo abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron. Él suspiró y asintió.

"Bien. Vayan a casa a dormir un poco, ustedes dos," dijo Bogo. "Informe sobre mi escritorio, lunes por la mañana."

* * *

 

Mientras el Sr. Manchas llevaba a Judy y Nick a sus hogares, ellos se sentaron en la limusina, tomados de la mano y hablando de los sucesos.

"¿Recuerdas que en la feria te zumbaban los oídos cuando estabas cerca de la tienda de Madame Mística?"

"Sí, pero ella no estaba esta noche," dijo Nick. "Al menos, nosotros no la vimos por ninguna parte."

"No," dijo Judy. "Pero estoy segura de que quien sea ese hipnotizador, estaba cerca. ¿Viste cómo los tres atracadores estaban inconscientes?"

"Sí," dijo Nick.

"Sin embargo, sólo dos de ellos fueron desmayados," dijo Judy. "Esa chica coyote, la que até con el mantel, estaba despierta cuando lo hacía. Y poco después de que Bogo y el resto llegaran, ella estaba durmiendo como si hubiera sido noqueada."

"Extraño," dijo Nick. "Como si alguien la puso en trance de lejos..."

"Te apuesto lo que quieras a que los atracadores no recordarán nada cuando sean llevados a la sala de interrogación," dijo Judy. "Es como el robo de Bunny Burrow, y creo que es seguro decir que nuestros principales sospechosos son Madame Mística y el Viejo Todd. El zumbido en tus oídos, el pollito de peluche... hay una conexión ahí."

Pensaron en todo lo que sucedió hasta ahora.

"La pregunta es: ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a Bogo de investigar a esos dos?" dijo Nick.

"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él," dijo Judy.

El Sr. Manchas detuvo la limusina en frente del Gran Pangominio.

* * *

 

Judy y Nick caminaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente al apartamento de ella. Una alfombra simpática con motivos de zanahorias les dio la bienvenida delante de la puerta.

"Bueno, esta fue sin duda una noche para recordar," dijo Judy feliz.

Miró a Nick, y se dio cuenta de que él no tenía su expresión habitual. Parecía tristón.

"¿Nick?" dijo Judy. "Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Oh nada. Es sólo que... bueno, lamento que terminara así nuestra noche especial," dijo Nick.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Fue genial!" dijo Judy. "Jiji, cualquier cita en la que detenemos a unos malhechores es más que increíble. Somos imparables, tú y yo."

Él sonrió ligeramente, aunque todavía sentía que podía haber sido mejor.

"Mi cielo," dijo Judy confortantemente, mirándole a los ojos. "Estuvimos juntos tú y yo. No hay mejor manera de estar."

Ella puso sus dos manitas tibias en el pecho de él.

"Me lo pasé de maravilla, Nick, y fue la noche más mágica que he tenido. Y lo haría todo de nuevo, cada momento, mi vida, sabiendo que tú estás allí para mí."

Nick se sintió animado por las palabras de su conejita. Él sonrió y miró a los ojos preciosos de ella.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día?" dijo Judy, sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba hasta los hombros de su zorro.

"Sí," dijo Nick.

"Bueno, tu pequeño trasero estará a salvo conmigo, encanto," dijo Judy. "Fue una noche maravillosa y todo fue hermoso. Así que... te daré algo para hacer de la noche simplemente perfecta."

Y con esas palabras, Judy abrazó a Nick alrededor del cuello y se puso de puntillas, estirándolo hacia ella, acercándose a su rostro. Luego, cerrando los ojos, sonrojada como quinceañera, lo besó apasionadamente.

Nick se sorprendió, pero sólo por un segundo. Él abrazó a su querida conejita con gusto y envolvió su cola alrededor de ella, levantándola en sus brazos y besándola con todo su corazón. Sus labios entrelazados bailaron la sinfonía de su amor. Se acariciaron entre sí mientras se besaban, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones al máximo. Desearon poder detener el tiempo para que este momento dure para siempre.

Después de un largo tiempo, se retiraron de su beso, sus ojos se abrieron y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos tenían lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos, sus corazones palpitaban fuerte, se sentían calientes y felices.

"Bueno, Señor Wilde," dijo Judy. "Creo que por esta noche debemos descansar."

"Sí," dijo Nick, colocándola suavemente de nuevo en el piso. "Mañana un nuevo día será."

"No puedo esperar a nuestra próxima cita, guapo," arrulló Judy, jugando con el moño de él.

"¿El próximo sábado, entonces?" dijo Nick en el acto.

"Es una definitiva y una mente," dijo Judy alegre.

Nick abrió la puerta para ella. Judy se paró en el umbral por un momento, admirando a su hermoso zorro.

"Te veo en mis sueños, zorrito amoroso," dijo Judy con dulzura.

"Y yo a ti, mi conejita mimosa," dijo Nick con una sonrisa cálida.

Un último beso juguetón, y Nick se marchó por el pasillo, haciendo un bailecito de alegría.

Judy rió feliz. Nick dio la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo y bajó por las escaleras. Judy cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

Se quedó un rato al lado de su cama, mirando por la ventana a Nick mientras él subía a la limusina y el Sr. Manchas lo llevaba a su hogar.

Con una mano en el pecho, Judy le tiró un beso y miró hasta que la limusina desapareció en la noche.

"Dulces sueños, mi vida."

* * *

 

El Jefe Bogo estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados fuera de la ventana de la sala de interrogatorios. Judy y Nick estaban a su lado, escuchando a la sicóloga de la policía, una murciélaga llamada Flor, hablando con la chica coyote que había estado en el robo frustrado de la Maison du Bison.

"Pero te lo digo, nunca he estado en el barrio de clase alta en mi vida," dijo la chica coyote. "No sé cómo llegué allí. De repente yo estaba en un coche patrulla y los policías estaban en todas partes."

"Pero seguramente usted recuerda algo, querida," dijo la sicóloga. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?"

"Me lavé los dientes y me fui a la cama," dijo la chica coyote con lágrimas en sus mejillas. "Y eso es lo último que hice antes de que me trajeran aquí."

La chica coyote fue escoltada fuera de la sala. Bogo y la sicóloga hablaron.

"Las mismas circunstancias," dijo ella, posada en el amplio hombro de Bogo, con las alas plegadas. "Esto no tiene sentido, Jefe. Los tres de ellos juran que nunca salieron de su cama. Todos ellos están diciendo la verdad, su ritmo cardíaco no cambió durante el interrogatorio, los escuché todo el tiempo. Sin vacilación, sin sudor, sin manos temblorosas. Ninguno de ellos puede recordar nada."

Bogo dejó escapar un largo suspiro, que normalmente era una señal de que estaba molesto o perplejo por algo.

"Muy bien," dijo Bogo. "Gracias, Doctora Flor. Hopps, Wilde, en mi oficina."

Judy y Nick se sentaron lado a lado en la misma silla y Bogo colocó tres archivos en su escritorio delante de ellos. En los archivos había fotos de los tres caninos que habían intentado el robo en la Maison du Bison.

"Contador público," dijo Bogo, apuntando con su pezuña al caniche. "Estudiante de universidad," apuntó a la coyotecita. "Surfista profesional," terminó con el dingo.

Otro largo suspiro de fastidio y el jefe continuó.

"Ninguno tiene antecedentes, los análisis de sangre limpios como agua bendita, ciudadanos modelo con ningún motivo en absoluto," dijo Bogo. "¡Y ninguno de ellos puede recordar nada de lo que sucedió el sábado por la noche!"

"¿Y las armas?" preguntó Nick.

"Son de fabricación casera. Las partes no coinciden con el fabricante. En mi opinión, las piezas fueron adquiridas de diferentes fuentes y montadas por el autor de los hechos."

Se sentaron en silencio durante un minuto más o menos, procesando los nuevos hechos.

"Es exactamente como el robo de Bunny Burrow," dijo Judy.

"A eso iba, Hopps," dijo Bogo. "Me tomé la libertad de telefonear al alguacil de tu pueblo. Ha accedido a enviarnos copias de las cintas de vigilancia y archivos del caso para investigación. Sea lo que sea que intentaron con éxito en Bunny Burrow, se está extendiendo a Zootopia ahora y más allá si es que no paramos el carro aquí."

Judy y Nick se acordaron de la cinta de vigilancia del banco. Judy pensó en algo.

"Jefe, ¿y el muñeco de peluche?"

"Lo examinaron esta mañana, y nada," dijo Bogo. "Es sólo un peluche común y corriente."

"Un premio que fue regalado por el Viejo Todd en su juego de dardos," dijo Judy.

"Y no se lo dio a cualquiera," dijo Nick. "Él eligió quién ganó y quién perdió."

"¿De qué hablas, Wilde?" dijo Bogo.

Judy y Nick le contaron a Bogo todo lo que habían obtenido hasta ahora. Sobre el imán en el juego del Viejo Todd, sobre Madame Mística y su acto de hipnotizar, sobre los polluelos de peluche y cómo había alguna conexión entre estas cosas.

Bogo escuchó con atención y finalmente habló.

"Todo esto... ¿lo averiguaron ustedes solos?"

"Sí," dijo Judy. "Sólo a partir de la observación y siguiendo las pistas del robo de Bunny Burrow, y el intento de robo en la Maison du Bison."

Bogo se sentó en silencio, mirando de frente al espacio vacío.

"Es algo descabellado," dijo. "Pero cosas más extrañas han sucedido. Si lo que ustedes dicen es verdad... podría conducirnos a algo."

"Si pudiéramos conseguir una orden..."

"Y allí es en donde llegamos a nuestro primer problema, Hopps," dijo Bogo. "Ningún juez en su sano juicio emitiría una orden de allanamiento con lo que tenemos ahora. No es suficiente."

"Pero si no actuamos ahora, podrían escapar," dijo Judy.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" dijo con aspereza Bogo. Luego suspiró y siguió. "Miren, quiero atrapar al culpable tanto como ustedes, pero hay procedimientos a seguir. Si tuviéramos alguna evidencia sólida que vincule el intento de robo y el atraco del banco en Bunny Burrow con los fulanos esos de la feria... "

Se detuvo en eso.

"Bueno, no vamos a resolver nada aquí sentados," dijo Bogo. "Pueden irse."

Judy y Nick bajaron de su silla y se dirigieron a la puerta.

"Hopps," dijo Bogo.

Judy y Nick se dieron vuelta y vieron a Bogo con esa expresión ilegible.

"Sé que tienes un presentimiento, y por lo general los buenos policías los tienen. A veces hay que confiar en tu instinto cuando todo lo demás falla," dijo Bogo. "Pero incluso tú tienes que admitir que esto es demasiado descabellado."

Judy estaba distraída mientras ponía el coche en marcha y salía del garaje del precinto.

"Tenemos que conseguir una orden," dijo Judy cuando dobló en la esquina de la Avenida Mamba.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo," dijo Nick.

Manejaron algunas cuadras en silencio.

"Bogo tiene razón. A veces tienes que confiar en tu instinto, y dejar que tu cerebro arregle los detalles sobre la marcha," dijo Judy.

"Sí. El problema es, sin embargo, que los jueces no son de confiar en su instinto, sino más bien en su intestino," dijo Nick.

Judy no pudo evitar reír. Ella sabía a lo que Nick se refería. El Juez Chánchez, a quien veían de vez en cuando en la corte, era un cerdo grande y barrigón, redondo como una sandía.

"Necesitamos pruebas. Pruebas contundentes," dijo Nick. "Algo que inequívocamente implique a Todd y Mística. A decir verdad, incluso tú y yo no podemos estar cien por ciento seguros de que son los verdaderos culpables, a pesar de todas las pistas que apuntan hacia ellos."

"Sí. Eso es cierto," dijo Judy, y siguió conduciendo.

* * *

 

En la feria, todo era alegría y entretenimiento. Pero un jabalí estaba observando con nerviosismo el espectáculo de Madame Mística, sin prestar atención al acto.

Cuando Mística terminó su show, el público salió de la tienda. Todos, excepto el jabalí, el cual se sentó nervioso, esperando.

"¿Así que esa fue tu gran prueba maravillosa para demostrar lo infalible que es nuestro plan, Todd?" dijo Mística con una voz peligrosa.

"No fue mi culpa, Madame M," dijo el Viejo Todd.

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Entonces de quién fue la culpa? Porque por lo que yo veo, tú insististe en asaltar un establecimiento de clase alta con poca seguridad para robar a los fanfarrones de sus alhajas, excepto que no esperabas que hubiera policías fuera de servicio entre los comensales. A mí me suena como que es tu culpa."

"Bueno... un pequeño contratiempo..."

"¡¿Pequeño contratiempo?! ¡Imbécil! ¡Había policías en el restaurante! Lo que significa que estarán investigando lo que pasó, lo que significa que probablemente se enterarán sobre el robo en Bunny Burrow, lo que significa que lo más probable es que hallen una conexión, lo que significa que van a venir aquí a hacer algunas preguntas muy incómodas."

"Ellos no sospechan de nosotros, Madame M, y usted lo sabe," dijo Todd. "Nuestros ayudantes no van a decir nada. Lo último que recordarán es ponerse sus pijamas e ir a la cama."

Madame Mística no podía pensar en nada que responder. Ella sólo frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su tienda.

"Un atraco más... uno más... y luego nos largamos," dijo el Viejo Todd. "El Banco de los Hermanos Lemming. Y luego nos vamos y no paramos hasta llegar a San Canario o alguna otra ciudad lejana."

Madame Mística suspiró y asintió. Todd suspiró con alivio.

"Ahora sal de aquí. No nos deben ver juntos," dijo Madame Mística.

"Usted no se arrepentirá, Madame M. No se arrepentirá."

"Espero que así sea. ¡Ahora vete!"

* * *

 

Judy y Nick compartían el almuerzo en el Café de Sheila, una cafetería con vistas a la pintoresca bahía justo al norte de Savanna Central. La propietaria, Sheila, era un koala y había conocido a Judy y Nick siete meses antes durante el incidente de las protestas contra el nuevo Puente a Todas Partes, liderada por el ornitorrinco extremista Singcor Swim.

Gracias a Nick y Judy, los marsupiales de Zootopia pudieron hacer que sus inquietudes sean escuchadas y solucionadas por el nuevo alcalde Vince Mousawitz. El alcalde Mousawitz procuraba en todo lo que podía mantener felices a los ciudadanos de Zootopia.

"El negocio ha estado de maravilla desde que se reparó el Viejo Puente," dijo Sheila feliz cuando trajo a Nick y Judy su factura. "Os debo tanto."

"Fue un placer, Sheila," dijo Nick, pagando la cuenta. "Cualquier cosa para ayudar a nuestra ciudad y sus habitantes."

Sheila trajo a Nick su cambio y les dio una pequeña caja de repostería con dos magdalenas adornadas con pequeñas caritas de koala.

"Para los dos mejores policías del mundo," dijo ella con cariño.

Le dieron las gracias y salieron afuera, regresando a su coche patrulla.

"Sabes, Nick, estaba pensando," dijo Judy cuando puso en marcha el coche.

"Me pareció oír engranajes chirreando," bromeó Nick.

"Probablemente sólo era tu estómago, funcionando en reserva," replicó Judy con una sonrisa juguetona.

" _Touché_ ," dijo Nick.

"Pero en serio... estaba pensando en algo. Los peluches de polluelo. Hasta ahora, había un peluche en cada escena del crimen. Uno en Bunny Burrow, uno aquí."

"Sí. El de Bunny Burrow desapareció, sin embargo."

"Correcto. Y creo que podría haber sido porque el delito se llevó a cabo exitosamente. El robo de anteanoche lo frustramos nosotros, por lo que dejaron atrás su pollito de peluche."

"Mmm."

"Estoy segura de que es un código. Algún tipo de señal. Los peluches de polluelo se dan a los ganadores en el juego de dardos. Y ellos cometen los crímenes la noche siguiente. Esa chica coyote, la estudiante universitaria. Ella estaba en la cabina del Viejo Todd el día antes del intento de robo. Yo la vi. Y estaba también en la tienda de Madame Mística."

"Así que el Viejo Todd selecciona a los ganadores, que toman el pollito de peluche como premio. Entonces Mística les hipnotiza. Así que los peluches de polluelo son una clave para dejarle saber a Madame Mística a quién debe poner bajo su hechizo."

"Sí... bueno, tal vez."

"Hmm…"

Nick pensó en esto por un tiempo. Cuando Judy se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, Nick volvió a hablar.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo."

"Soy toda oídos," dijo Judy.

"Ni hace falta decirlo," dijo Nick con picardía.

Judy rió y le dio un codazo juguetón en el estómago.

"¿Así que ahora haces chistes de conejos, Señor Cómico?" dijo Judy.

"Lo siento, es que la ocasión era perfecta," dijo Nick.

"La comedia es decir lo justo en el momento justo, ¿no es así, zorro astuto?"

"Tú lo has dicho."

El semáforo se puso en verde y Judy siguió conduciendo.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podemos pedir ayuda a uno de nuestros colegas caninos," dijo Nick. "Colmillán o Lobato. Podríamos preguntarles si podrían ser voluntarios para ganar en el juego del Viejo Todd, ir al espectáculo de magia de Madame Mística, y luego esperar y ver si caminan dormidos o hacen cualquier otra cosa sospechosa. "

"¿Crees que aceptarían?" preguntó Judy.

"No se pierde nada con preguntar," dijo Nick.

Judy se detuvo al final de la manzana y estacionó el coche patrulla. Se bajaron y caminaron lado a lado a lo largo de la acera, observando el movimiento en ambos lados de la calle.

"¿Por qué no intentarlo nosotros mismos?" preguntó Judy después de un tiempo. "Ya sabes, conseguir uno de esos pollitos y probar nuestra hipótesis."

"El Viejo Todd no quería hacerme ganar la segunda vez que jugué," dijo Nick. "Sospecho que porque vio que yo era policía."

"Colmillán y Lobato son policías, el Viejo Todd no les permitirá ganar tampoco a ellos," dijo Judy.

"Sólo si están de uniforme," dijo Nick.

"De uni... ¡aha! Ya entiendo," dijo Judy. "Quieres pedirles que finjan ser clientes habituales, con ropa normal."

"Exactamente," dijo Nick.

Judy pensó en ello más y trazó un plan en su mente.

"Esto podría funcionar," dijo Judy.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sin embargo, por un fuerte grito dentro de la tienda frente a la que caminaban.

"¡RATERO!"

Judy y Nick se detuvieron. Vieron dentro de la ventana de la tienda que una vendedora estaba gritando a alguien y persiguiéndole.

"¡Ladrón! ¡OYE! ¡DETENTE!"

"¿Lo hago yo esta vez?" preguntó Judy.

"Yo lo haré," dijo Nick con serenidad.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda y casualmente alzó su pie. La puerta se abrió y el ladrón salió corriendo... sólo para tropezar con el pie de Nick y caer sobre la acera como una bolsa de papas, dejando caer la bolsa de su botín.

"Aiii… mamacita… aaiii…"

"Diez puntos, campeón," dijo Judy con una sonrisa triunfante mientras rápidamente esposó al ladrón, una comadreja que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos de gimnasia. "Ah, he estado esperando este día."

"Esto no es lo que parece," dijo la comadreja, a quien ambos reconocieron como Duke Roedríguez.

"Cállate, Roenzales. De esta no te vas a zafar," dijo Judy. "Te pillamos  _infraganti_."

"Voy a traer el auto. No se vayan," dijo Nick mientras caminaba hacia el final de la cuadra, donde estaba estacionado su coche patrulla.

La dueña de la tienda, una señora leoparda, salió de la puerta y se detuvo en seco.

"¡Oh, gracias al cielo que estabas aquí, Oficial Hopps!" dijo la dama leoparda. "¡En el lugar correcto y en el momento justo!"

"No se preocupe, señora, vamos a llevar a este malviviente y va a estar tras las rejas bastante tiempo," dijo Judy con satisfacción. "Espero que te guste el pan y el agua, Roenzales."

"Es Roedríguez, ¡coneja polizonte!" gruñó la comadreja.

Judy tomó la bolsa con la que Duke trataba de huir, y vio que estaba llena de cochecitos de juguete. Alzó la vista y vio que la tienda era El Emporio de Juguetes de Doña Felicia.

"¿Así que andas robando juguetes ahora, Duke?" dijo Judy, devolviendo la bolsa a la dueña. "Justo cuando una pensaba que no podías caer más bajo."

Nick detuvo el coche delante de la tienda de juguetes y se bajó, abriendo la puerta trasera.

"Servicio de chofer para el señor Duke Roedriguez," dijo Nick con una sonrisa irónica. "Paseo escénico de lujo, destino final: la cárcel."

"¡Púdrete, Wilde!" dijo Duke.

"¿Besas a tu mami con esa boca sucia?" dijo Nick mientras Judy le hizo entrar en el coche a la comadreja.

Una vez que Duke estaba bien asegurado en el interior del auto, Nick abrió la puerta del copiloto para Judy.

"Milady," dijo Nick con galantería mientras se inclinaba para Judy y mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella.

"Parece que este va a ser un gran día, después de todo," dijo Judy, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Nick condujo hacia el Precinto 1.

* * *

 

En la sala de recreación del Precinto 1, Judy estaba lanzando dardos a un tablero y dando en el blanco perfecto con cada uno. En la mesa a la izquierda, Lobato estaba sentado leyendo una revista.

"Que habilidad tienes ahí, Hopps," dijo Lobato, levantando la vista de su revista.

"Yo sabía que no perdí la práctica," dijo Judy. "Ese juego de dardos de la feria está arreglado."

"¿Te refieres al juego del Viejo Todd?" preguntó Lobato. "Estuve ahí ayer."

Las orejas de Judy se erigieron.

"¿De verdad? ¿Ganaste?" preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

"Claro que sí," dijo Lobato. "Un pollito de peluche que se verá genial en mi colección..."

Se detuvo bruscamente.

"¡Tú no oíste nada!" dijo Lobato.

"¿Nada de qué?" preguntó inocentemente Judy, tomando nota mental de lo que dijo su colega.

"Eh... um..."

"Oh, por cierto, ¿fuiste al show de magia? ¿El de Madame Mística?" preguntó Judy.

"¿Magia?" preguntó Lobato, aliviado de cambiar de tema. "No, esa no me llamó la atención."

"¿De verdad? Ella es un muy buena hipnotizadora," dijo Judy. "Puso a algunos de sus espectadores bajo su hechizo y les hizo hacer toda clase de cosas fantásticas."

"Jeje, las psíquicas son todas farsantes," dijo Lobato y volvió a su revista.

Judy volvió a su tablero de dardos, su mente acelerada. El plan de Nick de alguna manera ya se había concretado, y ni siquiera tuvieron que pedirle nada a Lobato. Fue perfecto.

"Bueno, es la hora," dijo Judy, mirando el reloj y caminando hacia la puerta.

Judy vio a Nick caminando por el pasillo y corrió hacia él.

"¡Nick!" dijo. "¡Tengo buenas noticias!"

"¿Tomarás clases de danza del vientre con Garraza?"

"Bueno, eso también," dijo Judy en broma. "Acabo de hablar con Lobato. Se fue a lo del Viejo Todd en su día libre, ayer, ¡y ganó un peluche de pollito!"

"¿De veras?" dijo Nick. "Así que nuestro plan... como que ya se puso en marcha."

"¡Sí!" dijo Judy. "Bueno... casi."

Ella le explicó que Lobato había ido al juego del Viejo Todd y había ganado un peluche pollito. Sin embargo, no había ido al show de magia de Madame Mística después.

"Hmm..." dijo Nick. "Así que la Mística no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer su abracadabra-patas-de-cabra en él."

"No, pero aún así, tiene un peluche," dijo Judy. "El Viejo Todd claramente lo eligió a él."

"Sí. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es vigilar a Lobato. Él seguro va a hacer algo sospechoso."

"Exactamente," dijo Judy.

"¿Sabes dónde vive?" preguntó Nick.

"No, pero sí sé cómo averiguarlo," dijo Judy.

En ese momento, el Jefe Bogo vino caminando por el pasillo. Vio a Judy y a Nick y asintió con la cabeza.

"Mis felicitaciones, Wilde," dijo Bogo mientras pasaba por delante. "Esa comadreja ha sido una espina en mi pezuña durante mucho tiempo. Ahora él está donde debe estar."

"Gracias, señor," dijo Nick.

El Jefe entró en una de las puertas laterales.

"Voy y vengo," dijo Judy mientras se dirigía a la recepción, donde Garraza estaba revisando su celular y sorbiendo una bebida gaseosa.

Judy se puso frente al escritorio del guepardo.

"¡Hola Garraza!"

Él levantó la vista de su teléfono y sonrió.

"¡Hopps! ¡Qué sorpresa!"

Se inclinó sobre su escritorio para mirar a Judy.

"Tienes que contarme toditito, Hopps. Tienes que contarme todo acerca de tu cita en la Maison du Bison. Oh, ¿sabías que Gazelle va a cenar allí cada sábado de por medio? Oh, ustedes no la vieron por si acaso, ¿o sí?"

"Eh, no, ella no estaba allí esa noche," dijo Judy.

"¿Cómo se las arreglaron para conseguir una mesa en la Bison? Oooh, ¡estoy tan celosito! Es la  _crème de la crème_  de buena comida y entretenimiento."

"Bueno, en realidad..." dijo Judy, pensando en algo. "...yo podría hablar con el propietario para que te den una mesa VIP. Él nos debe un favor, después de todo."

"¿¡Lo harías!? Oh, Hopps, ¡estaría en deuda contigo por un billón de billones de tropecientos millones de años y un día!"

"No hay de qué, para eso son los amigos," dijo Judy. "Oh, por cierto, quería enviar algo a Lobato, pero he perdido su dirección. ¿No la tienes por ahí?"

"Oh, por supuesto, déjame ver," dijo Garraza distraídamente mientras soñaba despierto. "Gazelle, su admirador más humilde y devoto, Benjamín Garraza. Ooh, ¡qué emoción!"

Judy esperó con su libreta y bolígrafo de zanahoria.

"Aquí está," dijo Garraza. "Es Suites Leonardo Lupo, Apartamento 306, Avenida Nilo 11037."

"La tengo," dijo Judy, apuntando en su libreta. "¡Muchas gracias!"

"Oh, sólo puedo imaginar la emoción y el glamour..." Garraza continuó soñando despierto.

Mientras Judy se alejó, sonrió para sí misma.

"Así es como Nick lo hace," pensó. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto."

Ella volvió junto a Nick, que estaba leyendo las publicaciones en el tablón de anuncios en el pasillo.

"La tengo," dijo Judy, diciéndole a Nick cómo obtuvo la dirección del Lobato.

"Coneja muy astuta," dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

"Aprendiendo del maestro," dijo Judy, mirándolo con cariño.

Miró la hora en su teléfono.

"Bueno, otro día de trabajo terminó," dijo Judy. "¿Qué tal si cenamos en la Fonda de Ronda?"

"Una propuesta deliciosa," dijo Nick mientras él y Judy se fueron a marcar su salida.

* * *

 

La noche estaba bastante serena. Judy y Nick se sentaron en el banco del parque tomando café y vigilando la entrada del edificio Suites Leonardo Lupo. Lobato había entrado en el edificio una hora antes.

"¿Crees que vamos a toparnos con los verdaderos malhechores?" preguntó Judy.

"Espero que así sea," dijo Nick. "Si podemos atraparlos en el acto, tendremos la evidencia necesaria para limpiar los nombres de Nana Bernardina y de los tres de la Maison."

"Sí. Pero dudo que se arriesguen a ser sorprendidos," dijo Judy.

"Si ellos son los que están detrás de esto, deben tener un escondite para el botín," dijo Nick. "Los números de serie de los billetes son rastreables. Quedan registrados en los bancos en los que fueron depositados. Si pudiéramos encontrar donde están ocultando el dinero, podríamos demostrar que son los responsables. Habrían billetes que fueron depositados en el banco de Bunny Burrow."

"Sí, sería una prueba contundente," dijo Judy. "¡Oye! ¡Mira!"

Vieron a Lobato caminar fuera del edificio y cruzar el parque. ¡Llevaba en las manos un pollito de peluche!

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Judy. "Vamos, Nick, vamos a ver a dónde va."

Nick y Judy siguieron a Lobato desde una distancia segura. Dio la vuelta un par de esquinas y finalmente se detuvo frente a un edificio.

"Banco de los Hermanos Lemming," dijo Nick, mirando desde el callejón.

"Así que ese es su próximo objetivo," dijo Judy.

Observaron mientras otros tres caninos aparecieron: un dingo, que llegó en una furgoneta azul, otro lobo y un perro Chihuahua. Todos menos el dingo estaban junto a Lobato frente al banco. El dingo en la furgoneta mantuvo el motor en marcha. Estaba claro que era su vehículo de escape.

"¿Cómo van a...?"

Judy comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo cuando vio a los lobos, Lobato y el otro, acercarse a la pared del banco y formar una escalera viviente. El desconocido se puso en el hombro de Lobato, y luego el Chihuahua saltó y se subió a la cabeza, alcanzando un ducto de ventilación justo encima de su cabeza.

"¡Están entrando!" dijo Judy, su instinto de policía encendiéndose. "Vamos, Nick."

"Espera, Zanahorias," dijo Nick, sosteniendo su mano.

"Pero van a robar..."

"Si les interrumpimos ahora, serán dos crímenes frustrados. Los verdaderos criminales se darán cuenta y huirán de la ciudad, y nunca los atraparemos," dijo Nick. "Pero si dejamos que se lleven un poco de dinero y los seguimos, podrían conducirnos hasta el botín, y mejor aún, a los verdaderos criminales."

"Noticia de último momento, encanto: Tienen una furgoneta. Nosotros estamos a pata," dijo Judy.

"Pero no por mucho tiempo," dijo Nick, mirando a la calle y viendo un vehículo conocido, estacionado a la media cuadra. "Quédate aquí y observa."

Nick salió del callejón y caminó por la acera, fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada. Judy observó a Nick desde las sombras, preguntándose qué estaba tramando.

Él se acercó al vehículo que había visto. Era una furgoneta pintada con una calcomanía de un dios guerrero zorro sosteniendo en sus brazos a una hermosa diosa zorra, un diseño súper cursi que no estaría fuera de lugar en la portada de una novela barata. Había un pequeño alguien sentado en el asiento del conductor, mirando una revista. Mirando, no leyendo.

"¡Hola Finnick! ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Nick alegremente.

El ocupante de la furgoneta saltó de la sorpresa y rápidamente escondió su revista bajo el asiento.

"¡¿Qué... Nick?!" dijo el ex-socio de Nick, el zorro fénec llamado Finnick. Él era el dueño de la furgoneta, que a la vez era su casa rodante.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo!"

"¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!" dijo Finnick.

"Oh, solo pasaba por aquí y vi a mi antiguo socio de negocios y pensé que sería cortés venir a saludarte. Ah, por cierto, Finnick viejo amigo... tengo una pregunta."

Nick miró dentro de la furgoneta. Finnick entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"¿Estás al día con los pagos del seguro del zorromóvil?"

"¿Seguro? ¿¡De qué hablas!?"

"Bueno, no quisiera alarmarte, pero verás... hay esta nueva ley que había propuesto el Alcalde Mousawitz, y pasó, y establece que cualquier propietario de vehículo que deba más de tres meses de seguro, bueno…su precioso vehículo será confiscado."

Los ojos de Finnick se agrandaron de horror cuando escucho la palabra 'confiscado'.

"Ahora, no me gustaría ser el que tiene que hacer eso, Finn viejo amigo, pero yo soy policía, después de todo, y debo hacer cumplir la ley. No es nada personal, es sólo mi trabajo," dijo Nick. "Ah, esta es la parte del trabajo que más me duele..."

"¡No lo harías!" dijo Finnick.

"Oh, tendría que hacerlo. De lo contrario, bueno... yo no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber."

Nick vio triunfalmente que Finnick estaba adecuadamente aturdido.

"Pero claro, somos amigos y llevamos muchos años siendo compinches," dijo Nick. "Así que podría fingir que nunca tuvimos esta conversación, a cambio de... mmm, no lo sé… que me prestes tu furgoneta por unas horas."

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

"Por supuesto, no tienes que hacerlo," dijo Nick. "Pero no me gustaría ser yo el que tenga que enviar tu precioso zorromóvil al corralón municipal y hacerte pagar esa ridículamente multa en el Ayuntamiento, y formar fila y sacar número y perder toda una mañana… que fastidio..."

"Grrr... ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!" dijo Finnick, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la furgoneta.

"Eres el mejor de los amigos, un súper amigo, ¿lo sabes?" dijo Nick. "Voy a traerla de vuelta al lugar de siempre. No tardaré."

"¡Te lo advierto, Wilde! Si veo un rasguño en mi propiedad... "

"Descuida," dijo Nick con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Estoy seguro de que tu póliza de seguros cubrirá cualquier daño."

Finnick se alejó echando humo.

* * *

 

Finnick desapareció en la noche. Nick hizo una seña a Judy, que había estado observando y escuchando desde el callejón. Ella se acercó a la camioneta y se metió en el lado del conductor.

Nick estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante, con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Soy bueno o qué?" dijo Nick.

"¿Qué? ¿Tu capacidad de negociación?" dijo Judy, abrochándose el cinturón. "Ya lo he visto mil y una veces. No me impresiona, corazón. ¿Quieres impresionarme? Toma el volante."

"Uy. Fría como el hielo," dijo Nick encantado. "Hagas lo que hagas, nena, no mires debajo del asiento."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay debajo del asiento?"

"Más depravación de lo que puedes imaginar. No es apto para tus ojitos vírgenes."

Judy rió, imaginándose de qué se trataba.

Nick ajustó el espejo retrovisor para que pudiera ver el dingo en la furgoneta azul, que esperaba a los otros que habían entrado al banco.

"Ya salen," dijo Nick mientras observaba a los ladrones entrando a la furgoneta con bolsas de dinero.

"Los veo," dijo Judy, encendiendo el motor. "Los seguiremos desde una distancia segura, hasta que sepamos hacia dónde se dirigen. Entonces llamamos a Bogo."

"Buen plan," dijo Nick, sacando su teléfono.

Los ladrones se subieron a la camioneta azul y el dingo pisó el acelerador. Pasaron de largo, sin darse cuenta de que Judy y Nick los observaban.

Judy apretó el acelerador y los siguió, permaneciendo a una cuadra de distancia en todo momento para que no se dieran cuenta.

Giraron a la izquierda en la Avenida Mamba, a la derecha en la Calle Canario, y de nuevo a la izquierda en la Avenida Acacia...

"¿A dónde se dirigen?" se preguntó Judy.

De repente, vieron que el semáforo del final de la cuadra se puso amarillo y la furgoneta azul aceleró para pasar la luz.

"¡Están acelerando!" dijo Nick.

"¡Y nosotros también!" dijo Judy, pisando el pedal a fondo.

La furgoneta azul pasó justo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo. Judy conducía como una bala detrás, y paso el semáforo en rojo.

"Pasaste con luz roja," dijo Nick.

"Nadie lo vio, no sucedió," replicó Judy con una sonrisa chistosa.

Nick no pudo echarse una carcajada.

La furgoneta azul salió de la ciudad y tomó la Carretera Prado. Aceleró con todo. Judy y Nick los seguían de lejos.

"Están yendo en la dirección opuesta a la feria," dijo Judy.

"Deben tener un punto de entrega," dijo Nick. "Ocultar el botín en la feria sería demasiado arriesgado. Es probable que estén escondiendo el dinero en otro lugar y lo recojan al escapar de la ciudad."

A lo lejos, unas luces intermitentes de repente se iluminaron y una bocina fuerte rompió el silencio de la noche. ¡Era una señal de puente levadizo! Se elevaba para dejar pasar un barco.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Judy. "¡Los tenemos, Nick! Tendrán que parar en el puente."

Pero entonces, de repente, ¡la furgoneta azul salió disparada hacia adelante como una bala hacia el puente levadizo!

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Judy.

"¡Tienen nitrógeno!" dijo Nick. "Pero nosotros también. Rápido, la palanca en el centro, debajo del posavasos. ¡Gírala!"

"¡¿Qué hace?!"

"¡Es el nitrógeno! Ya sabes... para las carreras callejeras."

Judy giró la palanca. Salieron disparados como bala de cañón.

"Es ilegal utilizarlo... pero no es ilegal tenerlo," dijo Nick mientras iban en persecución.

"¡La ley es una cosa extraña!" dijo Judy, agarrando fuerte el volante.

La furgoneta azul corrió hasta el borde del puente levadizo cuando estaba empezando a subir. Y entonces…

"¡Rayos!" dijo Judy.

La furgoneta azul saltó la brecha entre las dos secciones del puente levadizo y siguió su camino.

"Ya puedes desacelerar antes de que nos hagamos panqueques," dijo Nick.

"¡Podemos lograrlo!" dijo Judy sin largar el acelerador.

"¡Zanahorias! ¡Ni lo intentes!"

"¡Se están escapando!"

"¡Para!" Dijo Nick. "¡No lo lograremos!"

"¡Sí, lo haremos!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Zanahorias!"

"¡Sí, lo lograremos! Sí, lo... ¡no! ¡No lo lograremos! ¡Agárrate!"

Judy pisó el freno con todo. La furgoneta resbaló en círculos fuera de control en el pavimento. Nick se agarró del asiento y cerró los ojos. Patinaron y giraron hasta que finalmente se detuvieron a unos pocos metros del puente levadizo, que ya era un sólido muro de metal y hormigón en frente de ellos.

"¡Uf! Estuvo cerca. ¿Estás bien, Zanahorias?"

"Pregúntame de nuevo en breve... cuando el mundo deje de girar. Ay, mi cabecita…"

Judy cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Los faros de la furgoneta azul se podían ver en la distancia hasta que desapareció detrás de una colina.

"Se escaparon," dijo Judy. "Ahora nunca sabremos dónde escondieron el botín."

"Bueno, no fue una pérdida total," dijo Nick mientras sostenía su teléfono delante de ella.

Judy observó y vio que Nick había grabado todo: el robo, la persecución y, más importante aún, había grabado el número de matrícula de la furgoneta.

"Podemos rastrearlo y ver quién es el dueño de la furgoneta," dijo Nick. "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podemos obtener algunas huellas dactilares. Y si alguno coincide con el Viejo Todd o Madame Mística…"

"¡...eso será suficiente para una orden!" dijo Judy con entusiasmo. "¡Jajaa! ¡Vaya que eres astuto!"

Ella le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo.

"Ahora volvamos a la ciudad," dijo Nick. "Finnick me matará si no le devolvemos su zorromóvil."

* * *

 

Judy y Nick se turnaban para dormir en el banco del parque en frente al edificio de Suites Leonardo Lupo, esperando a que regresara Lobato. Judy estaba profundamente dormida. Se acurrucó junto a Nick cómodamente, él tenía su brazo alrededor de ella y la tenía envuelta en su espesa cola, manteniéndola tibiecita. Miró a su conejita dormidita y pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía. Judy sonrió en sueños y murmuró algo ininteligible. Era la cosa más adorable del mundo.

Nick inclinó la cabeza hacia el rostro de Judy y la besó suavemente en la frente. Judy se acercó más a él en sueños, abrazándolo y acurrucándose en su tibia cola.

"Mi conejita hermosa," susurró Nick, viéndola sonrojarse en sueños. "Eres mi dulce conejita preciosa. Y te amo con todo mi corazón."

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando finalmente Lobato apareció. Cruzó el parque y se dirigió hacia su edificio. Nick lo siguió con la mirada y esperó unos minutos hasta que Lobato subiera a su apartamento.

"Bueno, ya es hora," dijo Nick. "Él probablemente está de nuevo en su cama, y no se acordará de nada."

Se volvió hacia Judy, que seguía durmiendo a su lado. Le dolía despertarla, pero el deber llamaba.

"Zanahorias," dijo Nick, dándole un beso en la nariz. "Es hora de despertarse."

Judy estiró los brazos y bostezó, flexionando su pequeña lengüita rosada, y abrió los ojos.

"Mmm... Nick... ¿qué hora es?"

"Un poco más de las cinco de la mañana," dijo Nick. "Sabes, quedarse hasta tarde en el parque no es tan malo después de todo."

"Mmm... me gustaría estar en una cama cómoda con una colcha gruesa y mullida y una almohada de algodón," dijo Judy soñolienta.

"Y a mí me gustaría estar contigo en esa cama," dijo Nick suavemente.

"Aaah-júm," bostezó Judy. "¿Que decías, cariño?"

"No, nada," dijo Nick. "Tendrás tu deseo pronto, Zanahorias. Vamos a ver cómo está Lobato."

Cruzaron la calle, subieron los escalones y entraron al edificio.

El vestíbulo de entrada estaba casi vacío. Sólo había un sofá y una mesa de café y una recepción con un empleado cerdo sentado y mirando a su teléfono.

"¡Oye!" dijo el cerdo al ver a Nick. "Te equivocaste de edificio. ¡Lárgate, zorro!"

Nick frunció el ceño ante el comentario y de inmediato mostró su placa de policía. El cerdo se puso pálido, los ojos muy abiertos. Casi cayó de su butaca.

"Uaa…ah... ¡Oficial!"

"Ni una palabra," dijo Nick severamente mientras él y Judy cruzaron el vestíbulo y entraron en el ascensor.

"Usted tiene un trabajo tranquilo aquí, Cerdonio," dijo Judy, leyendo el nombre del cerdo en su insignia. "Sería una lástima que lo despidieran."

"¡S-sí, Oficial!" dijo el cerdo pávido mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el tercer piso. Judy y Nick caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al número 306.

"¿Tocamos el timbre?" preguntó Judy.

"Supongo que sí," dijo Nick, tocando el timbre.

Se oyeron pasos en el interior, y llaves tintineando, y la puerta se abrió. Su colega Lobato estaba en pijama, su pelaje despeinado y los ojos con sueño como que acababa de salir de la cama.

"¿Qué... Hopps? ¿Wilde?" dijo medio dormido. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Tenemos que hablar," dijo Judy.

"¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?"

"Ya es mañana."

"¿Eh?"

Lobato miró hacia el reloj de pared y vio que era casi la hora de levantarse.

"Pero... acabo de ir a la cama... uuurrg... tengo que acostarme más temprano."

"No dormiste mucho que digamos, Lobato. Has tenido toda una aventura," dijo Nick.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Vamos adentro y te lo explicaremos," dijo Judy.

"¿Esto es una broma?"

"Si lo es, no te va a causar gracia en absoluto," dijo Nick, sacando su teléfono.

Le mostró el video del banco, en que corría con una bolsa de dinero y entraba a la furgoneta azul. Lobato lo veía y no se dio cuenta al principio... pero entonces...

"Espera un momento… ¡ _ese soy yo_!"

"Shh... vamos a entrar. Te lo explicaremos," dijo Judy.

Finalmente, Lobato abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Estaba totalmente anonadado.

* * *

 

Los tres se sentaron y bebieron café mientras veían el video una y otra vez. Lobato no podía creer lo que veía.

"Pero... yo nunca salí de mi habitación."

"¿Dónde está tu pollito de peluche?" preguntó Judy.

"En mi habitación con los demás," dijo Lobato. "Quiero decir... eh..."

"Ve por él," dijo Judy.

Lobato entro a su dormitorio. Nick y Judy se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba.

"¡No está!" dijo Lobato desde su habitación.

"Sí, lo suponía," dijo Nick.

"Pero, ¿dónde... por qué... cómo?" Lobato regresó a la cocina con una expresión aturdida. "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí!?"

"No sabemos, pero por el momento te sugerimos te entregues," dijo Nick. "Sólo tienes que ir y hablar con el Jefe Bogo y explicarle todo."

"¡¿Explicarle qué?! ¡No tengo idea de qué pasó!"

"Explicarle que alguien te manipuló y te hizo robar el Banco de los Hermanos Lemming en sueños," dijo Judy. "Hazlo antes de que la cinta de vigilancia del banco llegue al precinto y vengan a apresarte."

Lobato quedó estupefacto. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Era como una pesadilla de la que no se podía despertar.

"Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer," dijo Judy, levantándose. "Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha."

Ella y Nick se despidieron y se fueron, dejando a Lobato sentado en su mesa de cocina mirando su café.

* * *

 

La sala de reuniones del precinto estaba llena y ruidosa, como de costumbre. Todo el mundo estaba presente. Judy y Nick se sentaron en su lugar habitual. Lobato estaba con el Jefe Bogo, explicándole lo mejor que pudo lo que Judy y Nick le habían dicho.

El Jefe Bogo entró y ocupó su lugar de siempre en el podio.

"¡Está bien, siéntense! ¡Se acabó! ¡CÁLLENSE!"

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Bogo les informó sobre la situación.

"¡Presten atención, todos! Este es el tercer caso en una semana. Las circunstancias de los robos son todas iguales. Los autores son gente sin antecedentes y sin motivo. De algún modo se les borra la memoria y no recuerdan nada de los acontecimientos. ¡Quiero que todos estén alerta! A partir de este momento, todos los días libres y las vacaciones se postergan. ¡No pongas esa cara, Grizzoli! Quiero alerta continuada las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. No vamos a descansar hasta que encontremos a los criminales que están detrás de estos robos. Sus misiones..."

* * *

 

La furgoneta azul del atraco del Banco de los Hermanos Lemming fue localizada y resultó ser propiedad del dingo que estaba detrás del volante. Era empleado del Ayuntamiento. La furgoneta fue llevada junto con el propietario a la comisaría.

Los resultados de laboratorio de la furgoneta fueron decepcionantes, sin embargo. Se identificaron huellas, pero pertenecían a los cuatro que robaron el Banco de los Hermanos Lemming y a nadie más. Las esperanzas de Judy y Nick se desvanecieron cuando el laboratorio no encontró nada además de lo que ya se esperaba.

"Son más expertos de lo que pensaba," dijo Judy mientras ella y Nick observaban la cinta de vigilancia del atraco del banco por tercera vez en su cubículo. "No dejan nada que pueda incriminarlos. Toda la culpa va a las personas a quienes manipulan para cometer los robos. Pero los pobres no pueden recordar nada. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué no podemos conseguir una buena evidencia?! ¡Sólo una!"

Nick estaba callado, mirando el video.

"Lobato ni siquiera entró en la tienda de Madame Mística y aun así cayó bajo su control," dijo Judy. "¿Cómo lo hace? Si es que lo hace. Eso es lo peor de todo, Nick. Toda nuestra especulación podría terminar siendo sólo eso."

Nick estaba en silencio absoluto. Observó la pantalla sin mover un músculo. Después de un tiempo, Judy apartó la vista de la pantalla y lo miró a él.

"Nick, ten una opinión," dijo Judy.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" preguntó Nick.

"Sí. Tu conejita te lo ordena," dijo Judy.

"Bueno... me di cuenta de algo extraño," dijo Nick. "¿Se puede ver la cinta de vigilancia de la Maison du Bison de nuevo?"

"Claro," dijo Judy e hizo clic en el video.

"No, no, el otro," dijo Nick. "La cámara exterior."

Judy cambió de vídeo y miraron. Mostró a los tres autores del intento de robo entrando en el edificio. La chica coyote estaba sosteniendo un pollito de peluche.

"Allí es cuando entran," dijo Judy.

"Sí... espera un poco..." dijo Nick. "Sigue mirando la pantalla."

Siguieron mirando. No pasó nada. La cámara mostraba la entrada. Podían ver un poco de la calle y la entrada principal, y eso fue todo.

"¡Ahí!" dijo Nick finalmente, después de unos cuatro minutos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Judy.

"Rebobínalo un poco."

Judy retrocedió un poco el video, riendo.

"¿Rebobinar? Ay, Nick, eres del tiempo de ñaupa."

"Sí. Y por eso me adoras."

"Mmm, por eso…y por mucho más," dijo Judy cariñosamente.

Dejó correr el video de nuevo. De pronto, Nick señaló algo en la pantalla.

"Ahí. Esa furgoneta," dijo Nick, apuntando a una furgoneta marrón en el video. "La Florería de mi Tía."

"Ajá."

"¿Te suena conocida?"

"No. Nunca oí hablar de esa florería."

"Exacto."

Judy puso el video en pausa y miró a Nick, quien le devolvió la mirada.

"Ahora, veamos el video de la cámara de vigilancia del Banco de los Lemming," dijo Nick. "La de la entrada principal."

Judy abrió el video. Observaron durante unos seis minutos hasta que...

"Ahí. ¿Ves?" dijo Nick.

"¡Es la misma furgoneta!" dijo Judy.

"Sip. ¿Sospechoso?"

"Hmmm... sí."

"Ah, pero se pone aún mejor," dijo Nick. "Abre el video de mi teléfono."

El corazón de Judy latía fuerte. Esto podría ser una evidencia importante para resolver el caso.

"Ahí," dijo Nick. "Cuando nosotros... emm," miró a su alrededor para ver si había moros en la costa, "... _cruzamos la luz roja_ ," susurró.

Judy observó el vídeo y vio la furgoneta. Estaba en la calle adyacente.

"Nos estaba siguiendo," dijo Judy.

"No. Estaba siguiéndoles a  _ellos_."

Nick hizo clic en el botón "siguiente". La furgoneta azul de los que asaltaron el banco salió de la ciudad y tomó la Carretera Prado. Y...

"Nick, ¡mira!"

"Sí," dijo Nick, señalando a la furgoneta marrón de la florería, estacionada frente a una cabina de teléfono de emergencia, al costado de la ruta. "Parece que sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía la furgoneta azul, e iba por delante asegurándose de que los que robaron el banco fueran por la dirección correcta."

"Así que ese es nuestro sospechoso," dijo Judy. "El conductor de la furgoneta de la Florería de mi Tía."

"Sí. Pero hay un pequeño detalle," dijo Nick, sacando su teléfono y marcando un número.

Judy esperó, preguntándose qué estaba tramando Nick.

"¿Aló? ¿Florería de mi Tía? Me gustaría hacer un pedido de dos docenas de rosas rojas para... ¿Eh? ¿Que esta no es la Florería de mi Tía? Pero no puede ser. Éste es el número que me dieron," dijo Nick en el teléfono. "¿Está el Señor Emmitt Nutriales? Sí, quiero hablar con él, por favor. Gracias."

Nick esperó en la línea.

"¿Qué estás tramando, zorro astuto?" preguntó Judy.

"Espera y veras, linda. ¿Sí, hola? ¡Señor Nutriales! ¡Un placer hablar con usted! Soy Nicholas Wilde. El Oficial Wilde, de la Policía de Zootopia. Sí. Oh, muy bien. ¿Cómo están la Señora Nutriales y los niños? ¡Eso es estupendo! Escuche, Señor Nutriales... ¿éste era el número de la Florería de mi Tía? ¿No? Sí, pensé que tenía que haber una equivocación. Esa florería se cerró cuando yo era un niño. Bueno, ahora tengo treinta y dos, lo que significa que cerraron hace más de veinte años."

Las orejas de Judy se irguieron al escuchar eso.

"Ajá... sí, de todos modos, se lo agradezco mucho. Salude a la Señora Nutriales y a los niños de nuestra parte. Sí, ella está aquí. Sí, se lo diré. De acuerdo, tenga usted muy buen día, Señor Nutriales. Adiós."

Nick colgó y miró a Judy. Ella estaba con los ojos como ruedas.

"Bueno, Zanahorias," dijo Nick. "Parece que estamos buscando una camioneta marrón pintada con el logotipo de la Florería de mi Tía. Posiblemente robada, pero podría haber sido comprada por otro propietario que decidió utilizarlo para fines poco honestos."

"Pero... Nick, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Porque, mi linda y preciosa conejita, yo vivía a media cuadra de la Florería de mi Tía, y esa florería cerró mucho antes de que tú nacieras," dijo Nick, tocando la naricita de Judy juguetonamente con su dedo. "Ahora vamos a decirle al Jefe Bogo lo que encontramos y poner a todos en este precinto a la búsqueda de esa furgoneta."

* * *

 

El Viejo Todd entró en la tienda de Madame Mística esa tarde. Ella estaba terminando un espectáculo y la gente estaba saliendo de su tienda.

"¿Ya está hecho?" preguntó Madame Mística.

"Sí," dijo el Viejo Todd. "Hice que el perro salvaje plantara el pollito en el apartamento del zorro. Pero no lo entiendo. Creo que te estás pasando de la raya."

"Esos dos agentes de policía, los que estaban en Bunny Burrow y aquí... son Judy Hopps y su pareja," dijo Madame Mística. "Los mismos que resolvieron el famoso caso de los aulladores el año pasado."

"¿Qué caso era ese?" preguntó el Viejo Todd.

"Evidentemente no lees los periódicos," dijo Madame Mística. "Pero no importa. El punto es que son inteligentes y tarde o temprano encontrarán alguna pista, y eso resultará en una tragedia para nosotros. Ellos ya detuvieron a nuestro proveedor, esa repugnante comadreja odiosa. ¿Duke, era? Que nombre tan vulgar. Está en una celda en la comisaría, esperando su juicio."

"Pero lo que estás sugiriendo..."

"Es la única manera de hacerlo," dijo Mística. "Eliminaremos a la coneja y haremos que parezca un accidente, o mejor aún... un asesinato. Eso distraerá a la policía, y mientras estén ocupados, nos largamos de aquí con el dinero. Es así de simple."

"No lo sé, Madame M, esto es demasiado arriesgado," dijo Todd.

"Como has dicho tú, un atraco más y nos largamos," dijo Mística. "Sólo tenemos que esperar hasta que los policías estén ocupados, entonces nadie se dará cuenta si nos escabullimos en silencio."

"Espero que tengas razón," dijo Todd.

"La tengo," dijo Mística. "Ahora vuelve a tu puesto. Te avisaré cualquier cosa."

* * *

 

La jornada de trabajo terminó y Judy y Nick marcaron su salida. Bogo estaba en el hall de entrada.

"Wilde, Hopps," dijo Bogo. "Quiero que se mantengan alerta. Si surge algo, necesito que todos estén listos para responder de inmediato."

"Lo haremos, Jefe," dijo Nick.

"Todavía estamos rastreando la furgoneta," dijo Bogo. "Tan pronto como los resultados estén listos, podremos identificar al nuevo propietario y puede que nos conduzca a algo."

"Mantengamos los dedos cruzados," dijo Judy.

Mientras salían del edificio, Judy miró a Nick. Estaba cansado pero satisfecho. Habían trabajado largas horas y habían progresado bastante. Ella sentía que estaban cerca de resolver este caso.

Mientras caminaban lado a lado, ella sintió un enorme afecto hacia él. Lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura. Él la miró y sonrió cálidamente, envolviéndola en su brazo y acercándola más.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Nick," dijo Judy.

"Sólo hago mi trabajo, Zanahorias," dijo Nick humildemente.

"¿Bromeas? Con tu astucia y tu conocimiento de la ciudad, tú solito pillaste esa furgoneta y ahora todos tienen una pista sólida que investigar," dijo Judy. "Nadie más podría haber hecho eso."

"Ah, bueno... son cosas que se aprenden cuando vives en la calle y sobrevives de tu ingenio," dijo Nick con una sonrisa sincera.

"Sabes, quiero hacer algo para ti," dijo Judy. "Algo especial. ¿Y si te preparo la cena esta noche? Puedo hacer la cazuela de zanahoria especial de mi madre. Ella me lo enseñó a mí y todas mis hermanas cuando éramos lo suficientemente grandes para cocinar."

"Hmm..." dijo Nick, pensándolo. "¿Y…que tal si yo te cocino algo sabroso para la cena en mi apartamento? Así tú y yo estaremos juntos y atentos en caso de que recibamos llamadas del precinto, y podremos cenar y charlar."

"Tú... ¿cocinas?" preguntó Judy, genuinamente sorprendida.

"¿Te sorprende?" dijo Nick. "Pues, te sorprenderá aún más el platillo que tengo planeado."

"¡Guau! ¡Estupendo! Bueno, yo compro los ingredientes, ¿sí?" dijo Judy. "Sólo envíame un mensaje de texto con la lista de lo que necesitas. Voy a pasar por mi apartamento y refrescarme un poco, y después nos encontramos en tu apartamento."

"Bueno. Así será," dijo Nick.

Se detuvieron en la esquina para esperar la luz de cruce.

"Hay una tienda en esta cuadra, justo allí," dijo Judy. "¿Por qué no voy a buscar los ingredientes y nos vemos más tarde en tu apartamento?"

"Me parece bien," dijo Nick. "Voy a dejar la puerta abierta."

"Estupendo. ¡Nos vemos a las ocho!"

La luz de peatones se puso verde. Judy saltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nick. Luego fue corriendo alegremente a la tienda.

"Nos vemos más tarde, corazón," dijo ella.

Nick se despidió de ella mientras cruzaba la calle, esforzándose para pensar en los ingredientes que tenía que escribir en el mensaje de texto. Su mano tocó suavemente el lugar en su mejilla donde ella lo había besado.

* * *

 

Judy abrió la puerta del apartamento de Nick con su espalda. Llevaba una bolsa de supermercado en una mano y su bolso en la otra.

"Nick," dijo ella. "¡Ya llegué!"

No hubo respuesta. Ella cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

"¿Nick?" llamó Judy, colocando sus cosas sobre la mesita de café delante del sofá. "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?"

Entonces, de repente, una voz se escuchó no tan lejos de donde ella estaba. Sonaba bastante melodiosa.

… _no me preguntes que pasa_ __  
_es una emergencia de amor_ __  
_un canto libre que me traspasa_ _  
__hasta el fondo de mi corazón…_

Judy reconoció la voz de Nick, cantando alegre en la ducha.

… _mi pan, mi vino_ __  
_una exigencia del destino_ __  
_una tormenta que atraviesa mi piel_ __  
_dulcemente... me parte el alma._ __  
_Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté_ __  
_como una moneda, un amuleto_ _  
__que yo con mis manos meceré._

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Judy caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta del baño, que estaba entreabierta, y se puso contra la pared, escuchando a Nick mientras cantaba en la ducha.

… _esta pasión por tenerte_ __  
_es mi emergencia de amor_ __  
_sentirte cerca para nunca olvidarte_ _  
__conservar de tu boca el sabor._

Judy atajó una risilla detrás de su mano, escuchando a su querido zorro cantando cada nota con una precisión asombrosa. Ella escuchó la canción entera, tratando de no reírse en voz alta. Entonces oyó que Nick salía de la ducha y se secaba. Ella volvió rápidamente a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá, esperando por él.

Nick salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, tocando guitarra de aire y tarareando para sí mismo.

"Conque Laura Miausini, ¿eh?" dijo Judy desde el sofá. "Tienes buen gusto, amor."

Nick saltó con sorpresa y su toalla casi se le cayó.

"¡Qué! Pero… ¡Cómo! ¡En qué momento…!"

"Justo ahora," dijo Judy.

"¡Vaya! Te estás volviendo cada vez mas furtiva, preciosa," dijo Nick, agarrando firmemente su toalla.

"Traje los ingredientes."

"Genial... solo deja que me ponga algo de ropa..."

"Oh, por mí no te molestes, cariño," dijo Judy con una sonrisa pícara.

"Pero, Oficial Hopps, ¿qué diría su madre si la oyera decir eso?" dijo Nick con igual picardía, fingiendo estar escandalizado.

"A menos que haya micrófonos escondidos en su apartamento, no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, Señor Wilde," dijo Judy juguetona. "Y si sí hay micrófonos, bueno, en ese caso... ¡Hola mamá!"

Nick se rió mientras se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa. Volvió en breve, vestido con una camiseta cómoda y pantalones de chándal.

"Bueno," dijo Nick. "A la cocina y a preparar una rica cena para esta encantadora conejita."

"Vale. Si no te importa, voy a ponerme cómoda en tu humilde morada."

"Mi humilde morada es tu humilde morada," dijo Nick.

Nick levantó la bolsa de supermercado. Judy abrió su bolso y sacó algunas cosas, poniéndolas sobra la mesita de café: acondicionador de pelo, champú, un cepillo, una bata de baño color rosa...

"Hmm…al parecer viniste preparada para pasar la noche," dijo Nick. "¿O me equivoco?"

"A buen entendedor, pocas palabras," dijo Judy con un guiño seductor, dejándole ver por medio segundo antes de cerrar su bolso un par de sensuales braguitas que le había regalado Fru Fru. "Ahora cocinero, a tu cocina, que a cocinar se ha dicho."

"Tus deseos son órdenes," dijo Nick, sonriendo cálidamente mientras entraba en la cocina con la bolsa de supermercado.

Colocó la bolsa sobre la mesada de la cocina y vació el contenido. Puerros, aceitunas, champiñones, moras...

"Hmmm..."

Nick miró las moras y recordó el suero de aulladores. Las moras fueron un elemento fundamental en la captura de Dawn Bellwether y su rebaño de malvivientes. Moras cultivadas en la granja de la familia de Judy.

Y también recordó otra cosa. Guijarros.

"Me pregunto."

Nick tomó algunas moras y trató de hacer malabares con ellos sobre el fregadero. Cayeron con un fuerte sonido metálico. No logró atrapar ninguna.

"¿Todo bien por allí, Chef Wilde?" preguntó Judy desde la sala de estar.

"Eh... sí, todo está bien," dijo Nick. "¿Realmente hice malabarismo con esas piedritas?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Si no te importa, voy a entrar a la ducha un rato," dijo Judy. "Voy a refrescarme…y ponerme algo más cómodo."

"Siéntete como en tu casa," dijo Nick mientras ordenaba las verduras.

Mientras Nick alineaba sus ingredientes, la cara de Judy apareció en la puerta de la cocina. Ella lo miró con una expresión seductora.

"No me vayas a espiar, zorro travieso," dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

"Tú sabes que nunca haría eso, señorita Hopps," dijo Nick con expresión juguetona.

Judy le sopló un beso y se fue al cuarto de baño. Nick se acercó a la pequeña pizarra que estaba en la pared junto a la nevera y anotó los ingredientes en orden con tiza.

"Bueno, ahora a preparar algo fabuloso," dijo, leyendo la lista una vez más.

Nick puso las moras de vuelta en su cesto y estaba a punto de pasar a la pileta, cuando se detuvo.

"Hmm... déjame intentarlo de nuevo," dijo, tomando dos moras y lanzándolos hacia arriba. "No puede ser tan difícil."

Era bastante fácil hacer malabarismo con dos... hasta que dejó caer una, que rodó por debajo de la mesa.

"Diantres," dijo, agachándose para recoger la mora. "Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer malabarismo después de todo..."

Se detuvo en seco. En una de las sillas, como una señal espeluznante… estaba un pollito de peluche.

"¿Qué?" dijo Nick. "¿Cómo... cómo llegó esto aquí?"

Luego miró en dirección a la sala.

"Judy," se dijo. "Esa coneja bromista. Casi me mata de un susto. Ella me recuerda a mí mismo, a veces."

El pollito de peluche de repente comenzó a piar. Y fue entonces cuando Nick lo sintió de nuevo. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar.

"¿Qué?"

Y de repente el zumbido se convirtió en dolor. Dolor agudo e intenso.

"¡Arrrgg!"

Nick cayó al suelo, retorciéndose.

"¡No! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

Y entonces todo se oscureció.

* * *

 

Judy disfrutaba de su ducha. El agua estaba tibia y la bañera era tan amplia que se sentía como que quería cantar.

… _soy tu prisionera_ __  
_tú la evasión que crece en mí_ __  
_mi razón primera_ __  
_solamente junto a ti conoceré_ _  
__el amor que te daré…_

Esto es muy divertido, pensó ella para sí. Cantar en la ducha en realidad la hacía sentir muy bien. Mientras cantaba, bailaba sensualmente, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo, imaginando ser una estrella de música pop.

… _llevo en mí el secreto del hechizo_ __  
_que llena el vacío de mi ser_ _  
__voy a seguirte a cada instante y te tendré…_

La puerta del baño se abrió. Judy no se dio cuenta.

… _siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté_ __  
_como una moneda, una amuleto_ _  
__que yo entre mis manos guardaré._

De repente, a través de la cortina de la ducha, Judy vio una silueta. Una figura conocida. Era Nick, y estaba sosteniendo algo en su mano. Algo largo y puntiagudo.

"¡Nick!" dijo Judy, sonriendo y con el ceño fruncido, sus manos en las caderas. "Esa broma era divertida en 1968. Bienvenido al futuro, abuelo."

Ella pensó que él estaba recreado la famosa escena de una película de terror, en donde el asesino se acercó sigilosamente a la víctima en la ducha con un cuchillo de cocina.

"¿O es que escuchaste mi canción y quedaste encantado por mi voz, amor?" dijo Judy con una risilla femenina. "Si quieres cantar en dúo…"

Ella abrió un poquito la cortina.

"…pues, entra, que hay lugar para dos."

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

Nick rugió con furia y arrancó las cortinas, y dio una estocada tremenda con un cuchillo de cocina donde la cara de Judy hubiera estado si ella no se hubiera esquivado a la derecha.

"¡Basta! ¡Esto ya no es divertido, Nick!" dijo Judy con rabia. "Se acabó, Señor Psicosis, te pasaste de la raya... ¿Nick?"

Nick se lanzó sobre ella otra vez, y Judy esquivó a la izquierda y saltó de la bañera, casi resbalando porque tenía los pies mojados.

"¡¿Nick?!" jadeó ella, mirándolo a los ojos, que estaban como zombi. "¡Nick! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!"

Nick se lanzó sobre ella otra vez. Judy salió disparada del cuarto de baño y corrió a la sala de estar.

"¡Nick, despiértate! ¡Soy yo, Judy! ¡Hopps! ¡Zanahorias!"

Nick salió del baño blandiendo el cuchillo y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella. Judy se metió detrás del sofá justo a tiempo. Rodó por debajo del sofá y pasó al otro lado, corriendo a la cocina.

"No, por favor, no, Nick," pensó Judy desesperadamente. "Por favor, no... Nick."

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Nick corriendo hacia ella. En su desesperación, su mano agarró el primer objeto a su alcance: El molinillo de pimienta. Lo golpeó en la cara con el molinillo y la pimienta en polvo voló por su hocico y sus ojos.

"¡Aahh!"

Nick dejó caer el cuchillo y cerró los ojos. Estornudó, tratando de sacarse la pimienta de la cara con las manos. No podía ver. Tambaleó hacia la derecha y echó una silla en la que había un pollito de peluche. El peluche se cayó y rodó por el suelo de la cocina, deteniéndose cerca de la puerta.

Judy retrocedió y trató de incorporarse, pero de repente sus manos se deslizaron sobre una superficie áspera y sus garras rascaron la pizarra de la cocina, donde Nick había escrito todos los ingredientes. El ruido agudo y chirriante que hizo era insoportable.

"¡Aahh! ¡Mis oídos!" gritó Nick, con los ojos llorosos, agarrándose las orejas de dolor.

Judy se dio cuenta de que el sonido le había hecho despertar de su trance. Ella apretó los dientes y rascó la pizarra una vez más, haciendo que Nick gritara de dolor. Luego, con un tremendo salto, le dio una patada doble en el vientre.

"¡UUF!"

Nick voló hacia atrás, saliendo disparado por el umbral de la cocina, y cayó al lado del sofá en la alfombra de la sala de estar, sin aliento. Judy miró a su izquierda y vio un mantel plegado sobre la mesada. Ella lo recogió y saltó sobre Nick.

"Lo siento, Nick," dijo Judy. "Pero tengo que hacerlo."

Envolvió a Nick en el mantel y ató un fuerte nudo alrededor de su abdomen, dejándolo incapaz de moverse, como una mosca en una telaraña.

Nick tosió un par de veces y se desmayó.

* * *

 

Nick abrió los ojos lentamente. A medida que su visión volvió, vio el techo de su apartamento, parte de su sofá, y a Judy. Ella tenía puesta su bata rosa…y nada más. Estaba de rodillas a su lado, con una toalla mojada en sus manos.

"¡Nick!" dijo Judy con una sonrisa de alivio. "Estás despierto."

"¿Despierto? Yo no me fui... a... ¿dormir?"

Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atado en un mantel.

"Eh... ¿Zanahorias? ¿Me perdí de algo?"

"¿No te acuerdas de nada?"

"¿Nada de qué?"

"¿Lo que pasó hace tan sólo unos minutos?"

"Eh… ¿puedes ponerme al tanto?" dijo Nick.

Judy se lo contó todo. A Nick se le heló la sangre.

"No... no, dime que no lo hice."

"No eras tú, Nick," dijo Judy, frotándole las mejillas. "Había alguien dentro de tu mente, controlándote... no eras tú."

"En mi propia casa..." Nick se sentía como si alguien había violado algo sagrado dentro de él. "En mi propia casa, tratando de hacerme matar a mi propia novia..."

Judy no pudo evitar sentir un calorcito en el pecho cuando le oyó decir que la última palabra.

"Esto tiene que parar..." dijo Nick. "¡Tenemos que detener esto!"

De repente, escucharon algo proveniente de la cocina. Un chirrido agudo. Judy lo reconoció. Era el peluche de pollito, pero sonaba desafinado. Tal vez el mecanismo de piar había sido dañado cuando se cayó al suelo.

De repente, Nick comenzó a convulsionar y a retorcerse, luchando contra sus ataduras.

"¡Ahh! ¡Hazlo parar! ¡Hazlo parar!"

Y en ese preciso instante, ¡Judy comprendió todo!

"¡No! ¡No escucharé!" gritó Nick. "¡No! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

Judy corrió a la cocina y tomó el peluche del piso. Lo abrió con los dientes y encontró el mecanismo de piar. Lo abrió y le sacó la pila. El pollito se calló.

Nick dejó de retorcerse. Rápidamente, ella volvió a su lado para encontrarlo llorando.

"Noo... no... deja en paz a mi Judy... vete por favor…"

"Nick," dijo Judy en voz baja, sentándose sobre él a horcajadas y mirándolo a los ojos, acariciándole las mejillas suavemente. "Cariño, estoy aquí. Ahora estás a salvo. Nadie va a hacernos daño."

Ella lo desató y tiró el mantel a un lado. Nick la apretó fuerte contra su pecho con un abrazo desesperado, envolviéndola en sus brazos y piernas y cola, como un náufrago aferrado a una madera.

"Estás a salvo, mi vida," dijo Judy suavemente, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Estoy aquí. Nada nos podrá separar jamás."

Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó. No dijeron nada durante mucho tiempo. Sólo se acurrucaron juntos en la alfombra, abrazados, ambos sintiendo la calidez del otro y deseando que pudieran quedarse así para siempre.

* * *

 

Judy colocó las piezas del polluelo de peluche sobre la mesita de café. Nick trajo dos tazas de té de manzanilla recién cebado para que pudieran calmar sus nervios.

"Esta es la pieza final del rompecabezas, Nick," dijo Judy, señalando el pequeño dispositivo de piar que había sacado del peluche. "Así es cómo lo hacen. Cada uno de los canes que cometió esos crímenes lo hizo sin saberlo, en contra de su voluntad. Y cada uno de ellos ganó un pollito de peluche del juego del Viejo Todd. Y así es como Madame Mística los controló a distancia. Con estos peluches."

"Así que esto es algo así como un dispositivo de control mental inalámbrico," dijo Nick, mirando el mecanismo de piar. "El Viejo Todd hizo ganar a los clientes, la Mística los colocó bajo su hechizo, y de alguna manera hizo que respondan al pío-pío en este pollito de peluche."

"Sí... pero hay algo que no entiendo."

Judy miró a Nick.

"¿Por qué no me afectó a mí?"

"No fuiste hipnotizada por la Mística."

"Tampoco Lobato. Pero él robo el banco junto con los otros tres."

Era cierto. No tenía sentido. Si Lobato nunca estuvo bajo el hechizo de Madame Mística, entonces ¿por qué se vio afectado?

"¿Y por qué todos los asaltantes son miembros de la familia canina?" preguntó Judy.

"Tal vez ella sólo puede hacer su abracadabra en perros y lobos," dijo Nick.

"Y coyotes, y… _zorros_ ," dijo Judy.

Se sentaron en silencio mirando el dispositivo. Judy se acercó a Nick y lo abrazó de la cintura. Nick se quedó mirando el vacío, deseando poder comprender el misterio.

De repente, un pensamiento se le ocurrió.

"Esto es material de alta tecnología," dijo Nick.

"Lo es," dijo Judy.

"Yo... conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos," dijo Nick. "Un...viejo socio mío. Está totalmente metido en todo lo que sea tecnología."

Judy alzó los ojos, mirando a Nick.

"Apuesto a que si le llevamos este peluche y le mostramos todas las partes, él podría decirnos más," dijo Nick.

Judy asintió. Cualquier información que pudieran conseguir sería de gran ayuda.

De pronto, debajo de sus brazos, Judy sintió que la barriga de Nick gruñía.

"Oh... eh, perdón," dijo Nick.

Judy sonrió comprensivamente.

"Sabes... podríamos pedir una pizza."

* * *

 

El edificio frente a ellos era nuevo... en 1955.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Nick?"

"Confía en mí, si alguien sabe de tecnología, es Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya. Es un mago con todo lo electrónico."

Entraron en el edificio. El hall de entrada conducía a un vestíbulo polvoriento. Judy siguió a Nick hasta el otro lado, donde una puerta al sótano estaba entreabierta.

"Que encantador," pensó mientras Nick abrió la puerta y descendió a lo largo de una escalera chirriante que terminaba en una puerta que tenía un cartel de ' _radiactivo_ ' pintado en él.

"Él es bastante excéntrico con su decoración," dijo Nick mientras abría la puerta.

"Y que lo digas."

La única manera de describir la habitación a la que entraron era como un depósito de chatarra universal. Viejas computadoras, mesas repletas de artilugios y artefactos, trozos de metal con palancas y medidores en ellos, herramientas de todo tipo... era el salón de juego de un científico loco.

"¡Oye Gari! Sé que estás ahí... en medio de todo esto," dijo Nick.

"¡Nick!" dijo una voz de en medio de toda la chatarra. "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo!"

Un enorme par de ojos de repente apareció detrás de una computadora vieja descomunal. Tomó unos segundos para que Judy se diera cuenta de que se trataba de un muchacho zarigüeya con gafas enormes, vestido con un overol grasiento y con varios cinturones de herramientas alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Espera ahí, voy junto a ti," dijo Gari, quitándose las gafas y saltando en el aire, enganchando su larga cola prensil en las tuberías que corrían por el techo y moviéndose peligrosamente por encima de los montones de metal.

Con un tremendo movimiento, la zarigüeya Gari dio un salto mortal y aterrizó justo en frente a ellos. Judy estaba sorprendida por su destreza.

"¡Nick! El único, el mejor, el maestro del siniestro, el zorro más chorro, el sastre del desastre, el corsario más temerario, más temido y más fornido, el alfa y el omega de la travesura y la aventura, el amo de los calabozos más ruin y rimbombante de la historia oral y escrita en los tiempos idos y por venir," dijo Gari y él y Nick hicieron una complicada serie de señas con las manos.

"¡Que onda, Gari!"

"¡Oye! ¡Trajiste a una dama! Eso no se ve todos los días. Hola, Oficial Hopps," dijo Gari, tomando la mano de Judy con galantería y besándola de la forma más cursi. "He leído todo sobre usted en el Zootopia Times, y también en el Periódico de Patolandia y la Gaceta del Cabo Suzette. Es usted toda una heroína."

"Ah, muchas gracias," dijo Judy, todavía poco acostumbrada a ser famosa.

"¿Mencioné que tengo su almohada de cuerpo?"

"Eh... ¿qué?"

"Uhh... vamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Nick rápidamente.

"Claro, Nick. ¿Qué hacemos hoy, eh?" dijo Gari, volviéndose a su computadora principal, camuflada entre todos los otros equipos y aparatos. "¿Algún registro público del cual quieres hacer desaparecer tu nombre? ¿O necesitas jugar un poco con la bolsa de valores? ¿Damos una hojeada por las Industrias McPato, tal vez?"

"Em... hoy no, Gari," dijo Nick, viendo a Judy con mirada culpable.

"Bueno, entonces, ¡fije el rumbo, Capitán Piberius!" dijo Gari, moviendo una palanca de impulsión warp imaginaria con su mano. "¡Velocidad Warp Siete, energizar!"

"Necesito que nos digas qué es esto," dijo Nick.

Le mostró el pollito de peluche y el mecanismo de piar.

"Bueno, ¡hola amiguito!" dijo Gari, tomando el pollito y el dispositivo.

Los examinó durante unos segundos.

"Hm... que interesante. Vamos a la mesa de operaciones y veamos lo que tiene este plumífero adentro," dijo Gari, moviéndose a una mesa en medio de los montones de chatarra. Estaba perfectamente ordenada con herramientas perfectamente alineadas.

Judy y Nick vieron como la zarigüeya tomó un destornillador pequeño y abrió el dispositivo de piar. A continuación, se puso las gafas de aumento y miró a cada pequeña pieza del dispositivo, desmontando todo y examinándolo a fondo.

Después de veinte minutos de silencio absoluto, Gari habló de repente, haciendo saltar a Judy y Nick de susto.

"Bueno, mis cuates, para poner fin a vuestro suspenso," dijo Gari, "esto es un transmisor de radio. Es casi igual a los de los teléfonos móviles. Pero nunca he visto nada como esto. Ha sido modificado y algunas de las piezas usadas provienen de los cochecitos de juguete Gatomóvil de la colección 1977. Sólo he visto una tienda de juguetes en Zootopia que las tiene, y es la tienda de Doña Felicia en Savanna Central. La porción del transmisor de radio es bastante común, pero hay algo muy extraño. Permitidme conectarlo a mi equipo y os mostraré."

Gari tomó el pequeño dispositivo. Lo conectó a su ordenador con unos cablecitos y abrió un programa que mostraba un gráfico de sonido.

"Bien, ahora prestad atención."

Nick se tapó las orejas. Judy comprendió su reacción.

"No te preocupes, Nick, que no oirás nada," dijo Gari. "He silenciado los altavoces."

Nick se tranquilizó. Gari tocó algunas teclas de su ordenador y el gráfico de sonido mostró algunas líneas verdes distorsionadas en lo que parecía ser una secuencia.

"Cuando lo enciendes, se transmite una señal," dijo Gari. "Se repite a intervalos de 2,5 segundos. Pero no entiendo por qué alguien transmitiría una señal que prácticamente nadie puede escuchar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Judy.

"La señal está transmitiendo a 60.000 Hertzios," dijo Gari. "Esa frecuencia es demasiado alta para la mayoría de la gente. Necesitaríais oídos de un murciélago o un lobo para oír algo como esto."

"O un coyote," dijo Judy.

"O un dingo," dijo Nick.

"¡Bingo!" dijo Gari. "La mayoría de los caninos podrían oírlo. ¿No dijisteis que los perpetradores eran todos caninos?"

"No dijimos eso," dijo Judy.

"Oh, debo haberlo leído en vuestros archivos, entonces," dijo Gari con toda naturalidad.

"Leído en... ¡Un segundo! ¿Cómo accediste...? "

"¡Ay, pero por favor! La base de datos del precinto lo puede infiltrar un niño de segundo grado."

"Eh, yendo al grano, Gari," dijo Nick rápidamente. "¿Qué dice el mensaje? ¿Se puede descifrar?"

"Permitidme bajar la frecuencia y ralentizarla, entonces podremos escucharlo sin que nuestros oídos sangren," dijo Gari y tocó algunas teclas en su ordenador. "Está bien, aquí está. Escuchad con atención."

Subió el volumen de los altavoces y se oyó una voz distorsionada.

" _Mátala... Mátala… Mátala…_ "

A Nick y a Judy se les heló la sangre.

"Parece que alguien la quería muerta, Oficial Hopps," dijo Gari. "Y utilizaron a Nick para hacer el trabajo sucio. Probablemente os acercabais demasiado a descifrar el caso por lo que decidieron tratar de eliminaros. Usted estaría muerta, Nick sería acusado de homicidio e iría a la cárcel, y los malhechores correrían libres como liebres. Muy ingenioso."

"¿Cómo... descifraste todo eso?" preguntó Judy sorprendida.

"¿Alguna vez ha jugado los juegos de Sherlock Holmes en el ordenador?" preguntó Gari. "Es muy parecido, sólo que en lugar de una pantalla que dice '¡Has ganado!', ponemos a verdaderos criminales tras las rejas."

"Gari, ¿cómo es que nunca pensaste en entrar a la policía como investigador de crimen?" preguntó Judy.

"Bueno... nadie jamás lo sugirió."

Nick y Judy se miraron el uno al otro.

"Pero ahora que lo dice, suena genial. Oficial Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya, Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Suena muy bien, ¿no os parece?"

"Espera," dijo Judy. "El dispositivo de piar... dijiste que utiliza partes de un coche de juguete, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, así es," dijo Gari. "Más específicamente, Gatomóvil de 1977, de los que tienen el muelle helicoidal de acero y las ventanas transparentes. Hechos para durar. Yo tengo una buena colección... eh... por allí…o era allá… o acullá… bueno, están en alguna parte."

"¡Coches de juguete!" dijo Judy. "¡Eso es! ¡Duke Roenzales estaba robando cochecitos de juguete!"

"¡Así que él es el proveedor!" dijo Nick. "Roedriguez estaba robando los cochecitos para vendérselos a los criminales, y ellos usaban las partes y arreglaban los dispositivos de piar de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Nadie sospecharía que los cochecitos de juguete pudieran usarse para cometer crímenes."

"¡Esa comadreja de pacotilla!" dijo Judy con rabia. "¡Ese sucio villano de mala muerte, ese despreciable infeliz…!"

"Ahh... hay algo tan atractivo en una chica con habilidad para maldecir como un marinero," dijo Gari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La cara de Judy se puso colorada y se quedó en silencio.

"Así que el modus operandi es el siguiente," dijo Nick.

"Guau, sacando las palabras elegantes, ¿no, Nick?" dijo Gari.

Nick se rió.

"El juego de dardos es para seleccionar quién será la próxima víctima," dijo Nick. "El Viejo Todd hace que los caninos ganan porque pueden oír por encima del rango de la mayoría de otra gente, entonces les da los peluches de polluelo. Madame Mística hipnotiza caninos solamente, así que de alguna manera está utilizando el dispositivo sónico para hacerlo. Sólo los animales que oyen en el rango de sesenta mil Hertzios pueden ser hipnotizados."

"¡Su reloj!" dijo Judy. "Ella debe tener uno de esos transmisores de radio dentro de su reloj."

"Exacto. Y eso explica por qué a ti no te afectó, Zanahorias," dijo Nick. "No tendría ningún efecto en animales que no puedan oír sonidos de extremadamente alta frecuencia. Y por eso sólo hacia su truco de hipnosis si había un canino en la tienda. Y por eso cada vez que yo pasaba por su tienda, me zumbaban los oídos. Eso resuelve el misterio de los zumbidos en mis oídos."

"¿Puedo casarme con tu cerebro?" dijo Gari.

Nick sonrió.

"Tendrás que ponerte en la fila, Romeo," dijo, señalando detrás de Judy.

Ella se rió.

"Los peluches de polluelo están transmitiendo órdenes," continuó Nick. "Estoy seguro de que tienen equipos de radio que pueden transmitir señales a los polluelos y hacer que sus víctimas cometan delitos en sueño por hipnosis."

"¡La furgoneta de la florería!" dijo Judy. "Es probable que tengan equipos de radio en la furgoneta. Así, pueden utilizarlo para transmitir y moverse por la ciudad sin levantar sospechas. Excepto que sí levantaron sospecha, porque tú te diste cuenta, Nick."

"Correcto. Las víctimas están en sueño profundo, por lo que no recuerdan nada," dijo Nick. "Los criminales se hacen pasar por miembros de una feria ambulante para que nadie sospeche nada. Hasta ahora. Tenemos suficiente evidencia aquí. El peluche de pollito y el equipo de radio son sin duda evidencia suficiente."

"Así que vais a desbaratar sus planes, ¿verdad?" dijo Gari.

"¡Sip! Van a pagar caro por sus crímenes," dijo Nick.

"En un videojuego, esa sería la pantalla de '¡Has Ganado!'" dijo Gari.

"Tenemos que mostrárselo a Bogo," dijo Judy. "Definitivamente tenemos suficiente para poner a esos dos tras las rejas."

"Hmm..." Gari examinó el pollito de peluche más cerca. "Nick, ¿te importa si me quedo con esto por un tiempo? Puedo aplicar un poco de ingeniería inversa con este dispositivo y averiguar de dónde están transmitiendo la señal."

"¡¿Podrías hacer eso, Gari?!" dijo Judy con entusiasmo. "¿De veras?"

"Desde luego, mi tierna conejita," dijo Gari, poniéndose las gafas y tomando sus herramientas.

Judy frunció el ceño, pero Nick puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y le dio una mirada comprensiva. Gari era la definición misma de aislado de la sociedad, y evidentemente no estaba enterado de que decirle 'tierno' a un conejo era de mal gusto.

"Permitidme un par de horas," dijo Gari. "Voy a preparar algo y vamos a atrapar a estos ladrones."

"¡Genial!" dijo Nick. "Gari, te debo una, en serio."

"Te enviaré la factura," dijo Gari mientras trabajaba.

"Bueno, pasaremos más tarde, Gari. En nuestro coche patrulla. Entonces todos podemos ir a la comisaría a decirle al Jefe lo que hemos descubierto."

"Vale," dijo Gari, sin levantar la vista. "Oye, Nick, ¿cuándo es nuestra próxima sesión de Calabozos y Dragones?"

"Oh, eh... me envías un mensaje de texto, para recordarme."

"Cambiaste tu número como seis veces desde la última vez que hablamos," dijo Gari. "Y yo también, por cierto."

"Ah, sí... es cierto," dijo Nick. "Bueno, déjame dártelo."

Nick escribió su número en un papel y lo puso en el escritorio de Gari.

"Muy agradecido. Nos vemos más tarde."

"Hasta luego, amigo," dijo Nick.

"Nos vemos, Gari," dijo Judy. "No sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos."

"Cuando gustes, maja. Soy tu humilde servidor."

Judy y Nick se dieron vuelta y caminaron a través del laberinto de viejas computadoras y máquinas.

"Oye Nick. ¿Qué tiene un dromedario con dos jorobas?" preguntó Gari de la nada.

"Eh... no lo sé," dijo Nick.

"¡Embarazo! ¡Jajajaaa!" Garth rió de buena gana.

"Ahh…je je je."

"Espera, ¡esta es mejor! ¿Qué tiene un camello sin jorobas?"

"Eh… no sé," dijo Nick.

"¡Anorexia! Jajaaa!" Gari soltó una carcajada impresionante. "¡Cuéntaselo a Flash la próxima vez que lo veas!"

"Je je, lo haré," dijo Nick, esforzándose para reír con su amigo.

"Vaya, ahora sé de dónde sacas tus chistes," dijo Judy con una sonrisa de lado.

Mientras salían del edificio, Nick miró tímidamente a Judy y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero Judy habló antes de que él pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

"No preguntaré," dijo simplemente.

La boca de Nick se cerró y sonrió.

Caminaron dos cuadras en silencio hasta que...

"Nick," dijo Judy, "¿qué es una almohada de cuerpo?"

"Ehh…búscalo en Zoogle bajo tu propio riesgo."

* * *

 

El guarda escoltó a Duke Roedríguez a la sala de interrogatorios. Lo esposó a la mesa y se aseguró de que no podía zafarse. Duke le puso malacara mientras el guarda salía de la sala, preguntándose de qué se trataba todo esto.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron Judy y Nick, cada uno llevando un libro pesado.

"¡Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí! La Oficial Todo-Lo-Hace-Mal y su Zorro Arrepentido," dijo Duke con voz burlona.

Judy y Nick no dijeron nada. Cerraron la puerta con llave y colocaron los libros pesados en la parte superior de la mesa, uno encima del otro. Luego Judy puso su teléfono recostado por los libros con la pantalla mirando hacia Duke. Se pararon a cada lado de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, sin decir palabra alguna.

"Si piensan que van a hacerme hablar, sigan soñando, polizontes," dijo Duke. "Nada de lo que hagan me obliga..raa...mamááá... ¡AAAH!"

" _Buenos días, Duke_ ," dijo una voz sedosa y fría. Provenía del teléfono de Judy.

Era Míster Big, el más temido jefe del crimen de Tundratown, y el padre de Fru Fru. Pequeño como era, su imagen dominó la pantalla del teléfono de Judy. Estaba sentado en su escritorio... o más bien, encima de su escritorio... y su rostro era severo como de costumbre. Varios osos polares gigantescos trajeados podían verse detrás de él.

" _Un pajarito me contó que te has estado portando muy mal últimamente, y francamente no me sorprende._ "

Duke casi cayó de la silla. Míster Big era tan intimidante en una videollamada como lo era en persona.

" _Robando juguetes de niños inocentes, ¿Duke? Y justo cuando se pensaba que no podías caer más bajo. Justo cuando se pensaba que habías llegado al fondo del barril, descubres que si levantas el barril y te metes en el fango inmundo que hay abajo, ahí estás tú._ "

Míster Big pausó, dejando que sus palabras surtieran efecto, y continuó.

" _He oído que tienes información que puede ayudar a mucha gente, pero que no estás dispuesto a compartirla. Así que te voy a dar dos opciones: Uno, puedes negarte a decirle a la madrina de mi amada nieta y a su fiel compañero todo lo que necesitan saber, e ir tranquilamente de vuelta a tu celda por el resto de tu condena pensando en lo inteligente que eres. Pero en el momento en que salgas de la cárcel, mis muchachos irán a recogerte y vendrás a darme una pequeña visita, Duke. Y créeme... no será tan agradable como la última vez que estuviste aquí._ "

Duke se puso pálido.

" _Te aconsejo que trates de crecer mucho pelo bien grueso mientras estés en la cárcel, porque vas a quedar bien heladito cuando termine contigo_ ," dijo Míster Big con una sonrisa macabra. " _Y luego está la opción número dos: le dices todo lo que necesitan saber la madrina de mi amada nieta y su fiel compañero, ellos cierran el caso, y tú pasas el resto de tu condena en la cárcel sabiendo que hiciste lo correcto, y así te evitas mucho, mucho sufrimiento._ "

Duke miró a Judy, luego a Nick. Ambos estaban con los rostros fríos y severos.

" _Te estoy haciendo una oferta que no podrás rechazar_ ," dijo Míster Big. " _Que tengas buen día._ "

Y colgó.

"Está bien... está bien... soltaré la lengua," dijo Duke, temblando como gelatina.

Judy levantó la pluma de zanahoria para tomar la confesión.

"Desembucha, Roenzales," dijo ella, pulsando el botón de grabar.

* * *

 

"... _y las vendí al Viejo Todd. Él me dio muchos billetes por ellos. No hice preguntas_."

El Jefe Bogo escuchó la grabación con los ojos bien abiertos.

"No sé cómo lo haces, Hopps," dijo Bogo. "Pero este es nuestro boleto de oro."

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina.

"Adelante," dijo Bogo.

Judy, sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de Bogo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Garraza entrando a la oficina.

"Ya tenemos los resultados de la identificación de la furgoneta, Jefe," dijo Garraza. "Fue comprado por un tal Todd Jabalincio hace dos años, en una subasta. Miramos los antecedentes de Jabalincio. Su lista de delitos ocupa dos páginas. Cómplices conocidos: Pandaki Kumamoto, conocida por su nombre artístico Madame Mística, adivina y maga. Su lista de delitos es casi tan larga como la de Jabalincio."

"Estupendo, Garraza. Ya los tenemos," dijo Bogo. "Bien hecho, Hopps. Quiero a todos en la sala de reuniones de inmediato."

Y alguien más llamó la puerta.

"Adelante," dijo Bogo.

Era Nick, y alguien venía con él: Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya.

"¡Saludos cordiales, Jefe Bogo!" dijo Gari. "Tengo algo aquí que le gustaría ver."

Gari levantó el mecanismo de piar y una hoja de papel en sus manos. Era un esquema técnico detallado de las partes del aparato y sus funciones.

"Eh… ¿y con quién tengo el gusto?" preguntó Bogo.

"Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya, genio mecánico y operador de computadoras extraordinario, y recientemente Oficial Junior de la Policía de Zootopia," dijo Gari, mostrando su placa de pegatina en su camisa que Nick le había dado. "En esta hoja encontrareis todo lo que necesitáis saber acerca de los dispositivos que los malhechores utilizan para controlar a sus víctimas y obligarlas a cometer delitos."

Bogo tomó el papel y lo leyó. Nick, Judy, Garraza y Gari lo esperaron.

"Esto... es increíble," dijo Bogo. "Sala de reuniones. Todo el mundo. Ahora."

* * *

 

Bogo se situó en el podio en la sala de reuniones. Por una vez en la vida, todo el mundo estaba en silencio y con ganas de escuchar.

"¡Bien, atención todos! Tenemos a nuestros delincuentes. Apaga las luces, Higgins."

Higgins lo hizo, y Bogo encendió el proyector, mostrando las fotos de Todd y Mística, junto con su larga lista de crímenes.

"Quiero dos equipos," dijo Bogo, mostrándoles una vista aérea de la feria. "El equipo Alfa estará en la entrada de la feria, asegurándose de que no escapen. Equipo Bravo irá a arrestarlos. Habrá gente en el carnaval, no tenemos tiempo para despejar el área. Quiero que todos actúen con cautela y buen juicio. Todos los oficiales caninos deben usar algodones en los oídos; los criminales utilizan un dispositivo sónico que puede afectar a los oficiales con audición muy aguda. Sus posiciones... "

Todos escucharon, recibieron sus misiones y se precipitaron a sus coches patrulla. Bogo iría a arrestar a los malvivientes él mismo.

"¡Oiga, jefe!" dijo una voz en el fondo. Era Gari.

Bogo se sorprendió al verlo. No se había dado cuenta de que la zarigüeya había entrado en la sala de reuniones, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

"Tengo algo aquí que le puede ser de gran utilidad. Se trata de un dispositivo de que puede rastrear señales de radio," dijo Gari, dándole a Bogo un pequeño aparato con una pantalla y algunos botones. "Es capaz de detectar las señales de radio enviadas a los peluches de polluelo y localizar el punto exacto de donde están siendo transmitidas."

"Ya veo," dijo Bogo, sosteniendo el pequeño dispositivo en su enorme pezuña. "Tal vez alguien menos... eh... corpulento… pueda operar este dispositivo. Hopps... "

"Yo me encargo, Jefe," dijo Judy y saltó sobre un escritorio y tomó el dispositivo de rastreo.

"Bien. ¡Andando entonces! ¡Vamos a por ellos!"

* * *

 

Judy y Nick iban en su coche patrulla con Garraza en el asiento de atrás, en dirección a la salida de la ciudad.

"Toda esta tensión me está dando hambre," dijo Garraza.

"¿En serio?" dijo Nick, sonriendo y mirando de soslayo a Judy, quien luchaba para no reírse.

"Hopps. ¿Puedes parar un minuto en esa esquina?" dijo Garraza, señalando a una tienda de rosquillas.

"Garraza, estamos camino a una misión," dijo Judy.

"Sólo será un minuto," dijo Garraza.

"Grr... está bien. Pero que sea rápido," dijo Judy, deteniendo el coche patrulla delante de la tienda de rosquillas. "Si dejas caer migas en nuestro coche patrulla, espero que las limpies."

"Descuida, Hopps, puedo ser muy pulcro," dijo Garraza, abriendo la puerta.

"Sí, cuando no tienes rosquillas colgándote del cuello," dijo Judy en voz baja.

"Y hablando de cosas que se cuelgan…mira hacia allá," dijo Nick, apuntando a un lugar a la media cuadra.

Judy miró y vio que era el Oasis Manantial Místico, un club naturalista donde ella y Nick habían tenido que entrar diez meses atrás durante su investigación de los mamíferos desaparecidos.

"Ay, Nick," dijo Judy con gesto de aversión. "No me lo recuerdes..."

"¡Oh! El Oasis Místico," dijo Garraza sonriendo. "No he ido ahí en un par de semanas. Tengo que hacerme de tiempo."

Se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la tienda de rosquillas.

Judy y Nick se quedaron atónitos, procesando lo que acababan de oír, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Mi mente acaba de mostrarme algo verdaderamente horripilante," dijo Judy.

"La mía también," dijo Nick. "Creo que voy a necesitar terapia."

* * *

 

Los asistentes a la feria se percataron de la presencia policial. Cuatro coches patrulla estaban estacionados en la entrada de la feria, y tres más estaban estacionados a poca distancia de la carretera de acceso.

Judy activó el dispositivo de rastreo que Gari había fabricado, y ella y Nick siguieron la señal, con Higgins y Osorio detrás de ellos. Entonces vieron la furgoneta.

"La tenemos," dijo Judy, apuntando a la furgoneta marrón de la 'Florería de mi Tía'.

Higgins trajo un inmovilizador y lo colocó en la rueda delantera. Entonces Osorio forzó la cerradura y abrió la parte posterior. Y…

"¡Santo cielo!" dijo Nick. "Es como algo salido de 'Viaje a las Estrellas' ahí dentro."

El interior estaba repleto de equipos electrónicos. Había una caja de polluelos de peluche en una esquina, y algunos coches de juguete en una bolsa, y varias herramientas y piezas de metal en una caja al lado.

"Parece que el carnaval ha terminado para esos dos," dijo Judy triunfalmente.

* * *

 

El Jefe Bogo marchó a través de la multitud, dirigiéndose directamente al juego del Viejo Todd. Vio al jabalí haciendo su negocio como de costumbre.

"¡Un paso al frente, amigos! Prueba tu suerte, un pesito y nada más. Dar en el blanco y ganar, es así de fácil... oh, ¡buen día, Oficial!"

"Buenos días," dijo el Jefe Bogo, colocándose en frente del puesto y apoyando su codo sobre el mostrador. "¿Cómo va negocio?"

"Tan bueno como se puede esperar," dijo el Viejo Todd. "Hay que ganarse la vida de alguna forma, patroncito."

"Sí, y por lo que veo, tú sacas muy buena ganancia para ser un trabajador de carnaval ambulante, Señor Jabalincio," dijo Bogo, estrechando los ojos peligrosamente.

"Eh... ¿Cómo dijo?"

"¿Le suena conocido el número ochenta mil seiscientos?" susurró Bogo.

La cara del Viejo Todd se puso pálida. Bogo sabía que lo tenía. Ochenta mil seiscientos era la cantidad exacta de dinero que se llevaron del Banco de los Hermanos Lemming.

"Ah... eh...qué…es decir... cómo... supo…" balbuceó el Viejo Todd.

"Oh, un pollito me lo contó," dijo triunfalmente Bogo.

El Viejo Todd dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Ah... eh... creo que...me llaman..."

"Todd Jabalincio, usted está bajo arresto..." comenzó Bogo, pero de repente, el jabalí salió disparado de la tienda por el costado y se echó a correr.

Bogo corrió tras él.

"¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES BRAVO!" dijo Bogo por su radio. "¡SE DIRIGE HACIA LOS AUTITOS CHOCADORES! ¡Acorrálenlo!"

Todd corrió hacia la tienda de Madame Mística. Irrumpió en la tienda y la vio interpretando su truco del ramo de flores.

"¡Ya nos descubrieron, Madame M! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!"

Madame Mística saltó del escenario y corrió hacia la entrada de la tienda, seguida por el Viejo Todd. El público quedo confundido, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

"Los distraeré," dijo la Mística y sacó una bomba de humo de su capa.

Ella tiró la bomba de humo contra la multitud y explotó en una nube blanca. Hubo fuertes gritos y conmoción, causando pánico.

"¡La furgoneta!" dijo el Viejo Todd. "¡Está en el estacionamiento!"

Corrieron a través de la multitud, pero se detuvieron al ver los coches de policía bloqueando la entrada.

"¡Estamos atrapados!" dijo Todd.

"Por suerte para ti, preparé un plan de contingencia," dijo Mística. "A la casa de los horrores. De prisa."

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a los Oficiales Delgato y McCuerno que venían hacia ellos.

"Del otro lado," dijo Todd y corrieron en dirección opuesta, echando un puesto de algodón de azúcar y esquivando por poco al Oficial Rhinowitz y al Jefe Bogo.

"¡Se dirigen a la casa de los horrores!" gritó Bogo. "¡Dos en cada entrada! ¡Que no escapen!"

Todd y Mística corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa de los horrores, empujando a todos en la fila.

"¡Los tenemos!" dijo Bogo. "¡Quédate aquí, Rhinowitz! ¡Delgato, McCuerno, cubran la salida!"

Pero de pronto, algo salió disparado de la casa de los horrores, casi echándola al suelo. ¡Una camioneta!

"¡Tienen un vehículo de fuga!", dijo McCuerno.

"¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES ALFA!" bramó Bogo por su radio. "¡Están intentando escapar en una camioneta negra! ¡Intercepten el vehículo!"

* * *

 

Judy oyó la voz de Bogo en su radio y estiró a Nick de la mano hacia el coche patrulla. Las orejas de Nick estaban llenas de algodón, por lo que no podía oír.

En el instante en que se metieron a su coche patrulla, una camioneta negra destrozó la valla de madera del perímetro de la feria a poca distancia de ellos, esquivando la barrera policial. Se pasó por encima del terreno irregular en dirección a la Carretera Prado.

"¡Son ellos! ¡Están escapando!" dijo Nick.

"¡No esta vez!" dijo Judy. "¡Vamos tras ellos!"

Puso en marcha el auto y pisó el pedal, y salieron a la ruta en persecución.

"¡Soy el Oficial Wilde! ¡Los criminales están huyendo hacia el oeste por la Carretera Prado!" dijo Nick en la radio del auto, sacándose los algodones de las orejas. "La Oficial Hopps y yo estamos en persecución. Cambio."

" _Enterado, Wilde_ ," dijo la voz de Colmillán del otro lado. " _Estamos justo detrás de ustedes_."

"Esta vez caerán, malandras," dijo Judy apretando los dientes, inclinada sobre el volante como una corredora de carreras.

Pasaron por un punto de referencia conocido. La cabina de teléfono de emergencia, donde la furgoneta marrón de la 'Florería de mi Tía' había estado estacionada la noche del robo del banco. Y justo entonces... luces parpadeantes y un bocina muy fuerte...

"¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!" gritó Judy cuando vio el parpadeo de la señal del puente levadizo.

"Se detendrán en el puente," dijo Nick.

"¡No! ¡Están acelerando!"

La camioneta negra aceleró más y cruzó el puente justo cuando comenzó a elevarse.

Judy aceleró al máximo, agarrando el volante con fuerza.

"¡Zanahorias!" dijo Nick. "¡Ya hemos pasado por esto!"

"¡Podemos logarlo!"

El auto patrulla corrió con velocidad vertiginosa al puente, que ya se estaba elevando.

"¡Esta vez sí podemos lograrlo!" dijo ella, con los ojos pegados en el puente.

"Espero que tengas razón…"

"¡Sujétate, Nick!"

Llegaron al final del puente levadizo, y...

"Dulces galletas con queso..." murmuró Nick cuando sintió que su estómago se bajaba a sus pies.

El coche patrulla voló por los aires apenas dos segundos... y luego cayó en la otra mitad del puente.

¡BAM! Rebotó dos veces y siguió camino, ¡justo detrás de la camioneta negra!

"¡Lo logramos!" dijo Judy.

"¡Y en una sola pieza!" dijo Nick.

"¡Chócale!"

Ambos rieron en voz alta y chocaron las palmas triunfantes.

La camioneta negra se dirigía vertiginosa por la carretera, a pocos metros por delante de ellos. Judy mantuvo derecho el volante. Los estaban alcanzando.

"Están tratando de llegar a la línea del condado," dijo Nick.

"Vamos a interceptarlos antes de que lleguen," dijo Judy. "Los otros están atascados en el puente levadizo."

"Sí, una vez que... ¡CUIDADO!"

La camioneta negra frenó de golpe y comenzó a balancearse de lado a lado. Judy la esquivó por un pelo y clavó los frenos. En cuanto se detuvieron, la camioneta negra volvió a acelerar y pasó como una bala a su lado.

"¡Truco sucio!" dijo Judy, acelerando una vez más.

"No se van a entregar tan fácilmente," dijo Nick.

Judy los persiguió a toda velocidad hasta que estaban solo a un metro de distancia de ellos. Entonces, ella abrió la ventana.

"¡Toma el volante, Nick!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que ella tenía planeado.

"¡Zanahorias! ¡Sé lo que estás pensando hacer, pero a menos que tengas un frasco de Jugo de Gommi-baya en tu bolsillo, ni… lo… intenteees!"

Judy saltó por la ventana antes de que Nick pudiera detenerla y voló hacia la camioneta…justo cuando se desviaba hacia la izquierda.

¡Apenas lo logró! Sus manos agarraron en el borde de carrocería. Su cuerpo colgaba peligrosamente en el aire.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, Judy trepó sobre el borde y aterrizó en el suelo de la carrocería de la camioneta. Sacó su pistola eléctrica y gateó hasta la parte delantera.

Madame Mística y el Viejo Todd estaban dentro de la cabina, encerrados y fuera de su alcance. No había manera de que ella pudiera hacer que se detengan.

"Okey, tal vez salté sin pensar," dijo ella.

Luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia la derecha... y vio una caja entreabierta en el suelo de la carrocería. Y en el interior había...

"¡Dardos!"

Era una caja de dardos. Probablemente eran del Viejo Todd, para reemplazar los que se dañaban al tirarlos en el juego. Judy abrió la caja y sacó un puñado de dardos.

"Bueno..." dijo ella, moviéndose a la parte trasera de la carrocería. "O estoy a punto de hacer algo muy inteligente... o muy estúpido."

Ella tiró los dardos debajo de la llanta trasera.

¡Púm! ¡La llanta reventó!

Nick acercó el auto justo al lado de la camioneta, ahora desestabilizada y tambaleándose peligrosamente.

"¡TOMA MI MANO!" gritó Nick, extendiendo el brazo por la ventana.

Judy trató de saltar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, la camioneta se tambaleaba y la hacía perder apoyo.

"¡SALTA! ¡TE ATRAPARÉ!"

"¡NICK!"

"¡JUDY!"

Y en ese instante, ¡la camioneta se volcó!

"¡AAHH!"

Judy saltó. Ella cerró los ojos, sin sentir nada debajo de ella, segura de que estos eran sus últimos segundos de vida... y de pronto fue agarrada firmemente por una mano tibia y estirada a través de la ventana del coche patrulla, aterrizando en un regazo cálido y envuelta con fuerza por un brazo conocido, sintiéndose segura en el abrazo varonil del zorro a quién ella amaba con todo su corazón.

Nick clavó los frenos mientras sostenía fuertemente a Judy, viendo como la camioneta negra rodaba fuera de control sobre el asfalto, hasta que paró por completo.

* * *

 

Judy y Nick se acercaron con cautela a la camioneta, caminando lado a lado. Yacía sobre el lado derecho, con las ruedas girando lentamente. Del parabrisas roto, arrastrándose mareados, salieron dos figuras: Madame Mística y el Viejo Todd.

"Aaay…mi pobre cabecita," murmuró Viejo Todd.

"Vencidos por una coneja palurda y un zorro bribón," dijo Mística con rabia.

Judy y Nick se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Nick se arrodilló y Judy saltó sobre sus hombros.

"Nadie lo vio..." dijo Judy, saltando de los hombros de Nick y volando por los aires, dándole una feroz patada voladora a Madame Mística y haciéndola caer al piso.

El Viejo Todd miró horrorizado, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Nick le propició un tremendo puñetazo y lo tumbó al piso, noqueándolo.

"...no sucedió," Nick terminó la frase justo cuando Judy aterrizó de su salto a su lado, y se chocaron palmas, dándose un guiño de complicidad.

Y justo en ese momento, oyeron las sirenas del resto de sus compañeros policías llegando en sus coches patrulla.

* * *

 

Al principio, no quisieron cooperar. Pero, finalmente, se rindieron. Madame Mística y el Viejo Todd confesaron sus crímenes. Le dijeron a la policía en donde habían escondido el botín. El dinero fue encontrado y la policía confirmó que los números de serie de los billetes robados coincidían con los del banco de Bunny Burrow y los del Banco de los Hermanos Lemming en Zootopia.

Todo fue grabado y transmitido por ZNN para que toda la ciudad pudiera ver. El Juez Chánchez pronunció la sentencia, y caso cerrado.

El Alcalde Mousawitz otorgó la Medalla de Mérito Excepcional a Judy Hopps y a Nicholas Wilde en el salón de prensa de la Alcaldía, exaltando sus virtudes y haciendo hincapié en que ellos eran un ejemplo para la comunidad. Una coneja y un zorro, premiados con medallas de honor por su valiente cumplimento del deber, en una ceremonia televisada para que el mundo los pueda ver.

El Jefe Bogo tenía razón. El mundo estaba progresando.

El Alcalde Mousawitz también otorgó un Premio de Buen Ciudadano a Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya por su invaluable ayuda a la policía en la investigación del caso del carnaval criminal.

"Ay, caramba, tío, no fue nada. De verdad," dijo Gari en los micrófonos para la prensa. "Así que esto es lo que se siente en la vida real una pantalla de '¡Has Ganado!', ¿eh? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto."

Y fue recibido con tremendos aplausos.

* * *

 

Nick y Judy salieron del edificio de la corte después de ser testigos del juicio de Mística y Todd. De repente, entre la multitud, ¡un rostro conocido vino corriendo hacia ellos! Era la chica coyote universitaria, ahora liberada de todos los cargos. Llevaba dos ramos de flores en sus manos.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" dijo ella con lágrimas de alegría, abrazando a Judy y a Nick y dándoles las flores. "¡Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que hicieron por mí! Me llamo Ámbar. Estudio Ciencia Forense en la universidad, es mi último año. Tan pronto como obtenga a mi diploma, voy a ir directamente a la Policía de Zootopia y voy a entrar a trabajar con ustedes. ¡Los amo tanto! ¡Ustedes son mis héroes!"

Y con esas palabras, y sin previo aviso, besó la mejilla de Nick y se dio vuelta y corrió, sonrojándose como loca.

Judy sonrió y miró de reojo a Nick.

"Vaya, rompecorazones, parece que voy a tener competencia," dijo con una sonrisa fresca. "Deberías abrir una casilla de correos para las cartas de tus admiradoras."

"Ah, cállate," dijo Nick, sonriendo y riendo con ella.

* * *

 

Nana Bernardina fue absuelta de todos los cargos. El alguacil y sus ayudantes y la mitad del pueblo estaban presentes cuando el juez pronunció el veredicto. Nana Bernardina abrazó a Judy con lágrimas corriendo por sus ancianas mejillas. Ella no podía expresar su gratitud.

"Sabíamos que todo terminaría bien, Nana," dijo Judy, sosteniendo la mano de la vieja nana mientras la acompañaba afuera en medio de aplausos y felicitaciones.

"Ustedes dos son la pareja más maravillosa de detectives desde Watson y el Señor Holmes," dijo Nana Bernardina, mirando con cariño a Judy y Nick en los escalones de la entrada de la Corte del Bunny Burrow. "Tengo que hornearles un pastel o una tarta o algo así. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente, mis queridos."

"Verla sonreír y ver a sus vecinos tan felices de tenerla de vuelta es más que suficiente para nosotros, querida señora," dijo Nick con galantería.

El Alguacil Pastor se ofreció a llevar a Nana al ayuntamiento, donde el personal de la policía y los vecinos organizaron una fiesta para ella. Sentada en el coche del alguacil, Nana miró a Judy, que estaba tomada del brazo de Nick y sonriendo feliz.

"Elegiste muy bien, cariño," dijo Nana, dándoles un guiño pícaro. "Solo avísenme la fecha, y haré el pastel yo misma."

Mientras el coche del alguacil doblaba la esquina, Judy sintió que se le ponían coloradas las mejillas.

* * *

 

Duke Roedríguez salió caminando de las puertas de la prisión. Su condena había terminado y era libre de nuevo para hacer de las suyas en las calles.

Ni bien llegó a la acera, sin embargo, un coche grande y negro se detuvo frente a él y las puertas se abrieron. Tres osos polares en trajes lo rodearon.

"¡NO!" gritó horrorizado Duke. "¡Hice lo que él quería!"

Los osos polares lo alzaron y lo metieron en el coche.

En breve, los osos polares trajeron a Duke a la sala de estudio en donde, encima de un gran escritorio de caoba, estaba sentado Míster Big.

"Duke Roedríguez," dijo Míster Big. "Tomaste la decisión correcta, muchacho."

Duke tembló, mirando a su alrededor.

"Ayudaste a la madrina de mi amada nieta y a su fiel compañero a cerrar el caso, y por ello, tienes mi agradecimiento."

"Ah... eh... no fue nada," dijo Duke con voz temblorosa.

"Sin embargo, hay un pequeño asunto que tratar," dijo Míster Big peligrosamente.

"Eh... ¿y cuál sería ese asuntito, Míster Big, señor?"

Míster Big sonrió macabramente. De pronto, Marcel, uno de sus matones, agarró a Duke por el pescuezo, sosteniéndolo por encima de la alfombra.

"¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡Hice lo que quería!"

Los otros dos osos polares quitaron la alfombra y levantaron la trampilla del suelo, dejando al descubierto el famoso pozo del hielo gélido y agua semi-congelada.

"Eres una manzana podrida, Duke," dijo Míster Big. "Y una manzana podrida echa a perder las otras."

"¡MISERICORDIA! ¡POR FAVOR!"

"Yo no seré ningún santo, pero yo sí sé hasta donde llegar. Sé donde trazar la línea, y eso es algo que tú no has aprendido."

"¡Voy a cambiar mi vida! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡CUALQUIER COSA!"

"Yo sé que sí lo harás, hijo," dijo Míster Big mientras observaba a su gusto a la comadreja colgando sobre la mortal fosa. "Porque a partir de este momento, trabajarás para mí. Voy a enderezarte y asegurarme de que aprendas a nunca, nunca cruzar ciertas líneas. Y aprenderás bien esa lección. Cada movimiento que hagas, cada estornudo, cada parpadeo, yo lo sabré antes de que tú siquiera lo pienses. Tengo ojos y oídos en toda la ciudad, Duke. Y si alguna vez te atreves a desobedecerme... "

Marcel lo soltó. Duke cayó gritando de pavor hasta que Marcel lo atrapó de nuevo por la pierna.

"¿Te quedó claro, muchacho? ¿O lo repito?" preguntó Míster Big con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¡SÍ! ¡CLARO COMO EL AGUA!"

"Me alegro."

Los osos polares cerraron la fosa y pusieron de nuevo la alfombra, haciendo desaparecer el horrible hoyo.

"Marcel, lleva a este pedazo de escoria inmunda y lánzalo para afuera," dijo Míster Big.

Marcel asintió, dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, llevando consigo a Duke.

"Ah, y Marcel..." dijo Míster Big.

El oso se detuvo y dio la vuelta hacia su jefe. Duke tragó saliva.

"...asegúrate de que aterrice en algo tan asqueroso como lo es él."

Marcel asintió obedientemente, llevándose a Duke y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Y en ese instante, Fru Fru entró en el estudio con la Pequeña Judy en brazos, acercándose a su padre.

"¡Papito! Ya casi es hora de tu telenovela."

"¿Lo es, mi amor? Bueno, iré en seguida."

Luego miró a su nieta y sonrió. La Pequeña Judy le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Agüelito," balbuceo la bebé.

"¿Quién es mi pequeña angelita?" dijo Míster Big, tomando a su amada nieta y sentándola en su regazo. "¿Quién es la reina de la casa? Budincito de abuelito. Ah, somos una familia feliz…"

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_ Epílogo _ **

La nieve cubría los campos de zanahoria. Fríos carámbanos colgaban de los árboles. Un viento gélido mecía las ramas desnudas, soplando ráfagas de nieve en todo el valle. Pero adentro, todo era alegre, cálido y festivo en el hogar de la familia Hopps. Los conejos vestidos en colores navideños estaban reunidos alrededor del árbol para ver a su hermana mayor poner la estrella en la punta, una tradición en la familia Hopps.

"¡Sonrían para la cámara!" dijo Bonnie Hopps y tomó una fotografía de la familia alrededor del árbol.

Destacándose entre todos los conejitos estaba Nick, que llevaba un suéter de punto verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Estaba junto a Judy, vestida de suéter púrpura. Ella tenía la estrella en sus manos.

"Bien, ahora vamos a colocar la estrella, Judy-Dudy," dijo Stu Hopps mientras filmaba el momento con su cámara de vídeo.

"Sí, papá," dijo Judy. "Um... Pablo, ¿puedes alcanzarme la escalerita?"

"No nos hará falta," dijo Nick mientras se arrodilló y ofreció sus hombros. "Sube, mi amor."

Judy rió feliz y se subió sobre los hombros de Nick.

"Ascensor subiendo," dijo él.

Nick se incorporó, sosteniéndola de las piernas.

"Todo listo, Nick," dijo Judy. "Viajemos a las estrellas."

Él la levantó y ella puso la estrella en la punta del árbol. La encendió y la estrella brilló con una luz dorada que llenó la sala con su candor.

"¡Bravo!"

"¡Hurra!"

"¡Así se hace, Judy!"

"¡Tres hurras por el tío Nick!"

"¡Hip hip...!"

"¡Hurra!"

Todos aplaudieron al brillo de su hermoso árbol, admirando la luz de los adornos.

"¿Pediste un deseo, Judy?" preguntó su hermana pequeña, Isabela.

"Sí," dijo Judy mientras se sentaba cómodamente en los hombros de Nick, acariciándole las mejillas.

"Y está a punto de hacerse realidad," dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Con un movimiento acrobático, Nick bajó a Judy de sus hombros y la tomó en sus brazos. Entonces, envolviendo su cálida cola alrededor de ella como una bufanda, la abrazó fuerte y la besó apasionadamente. Judy estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía pensar, pero la sensación de los labios tibios de Nick besándola la hizo sentir como que se derretía. Ella cerró los ojos entregada totalmente, lo abrazó con fuerza, sus manos acariciando el rostro de su amado mientras se besaban con amor absoluto a la luz del árbol que brillaba detrás de ellos, emitiendo un efecto maravilloso.

Toda la familia aplaudió y muchos suspiros de ternura se escucharon.

Después de un beso inolvidable, Nick apartó los labios y acarició la nariz de Judy con la suya. Los ojos de Judy se abrieron y ella contempló el rostro de su querido zorro. Acariciando sus mejillas, ella trató de decirle lo mucho que lo adoraba y lo mucho que él significaba para ella, y que cada momento que pasaban juntos era una bendición. Pero las palabras no le salían.

"Nick…" dijo Judy, con voz entrecortada.

"Feliz Navidad, mi hermosa Judy," dijo Nick suavemente, besándola una vez más.

"Oh Nick..."

Le temblaban los labios y ella no pudo contenerse más. Grandes lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas y ella dejó que fluyeran libremente.

"Aaay, ven aquí, mi cielo," dijo Nick, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho mientras ella dejaba caer lágrimas felices. "Ay, tu especie... son tan sentimentales."

Sus hermanas sonrieron y rieron, algunas suspirando de ternura. Isabela habló.

"¿Te vas a casar con Judy, Tío Nick?"

"Pero, Isabelita..." dijo Bonnie Hopps, ruborizándose y riendo.

Nick dio la vuelta la cabeza y miró a Isabela, sonriendo y fingiendo que estaba pensando profundamente.

"Hmmm... esa es una buena pregunta, Isabela. ¿Crees tú que a tu hermana mayor le gustaría casarse conmigo?"

Sin pensarlo, como por un reflejo automático, Judy dejó escapar de sus labios la palabra mágica: "¡ _SÍ_!"

"Bueno, supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta," dijo Nick, dándole un guiño a Isabela.

Hubo un silencio asombrado en la sala. Judy cayó en la cuenta de que Nick acababa de proponerle matrimonio de la forma más astuta imaginable, y ella había aceptado.

 _Zorro astuto_ , pensó ella, sintiendo que su corazón cantaba de alegría.

Era el turno de Stu de derramar lágrimas.

"Crecen tan rápido..." dijo y se limpió los ojos con su pañuelo mientras su esposa lo abrazaba.

Los pequeños conejitos gozaron al ver a su hermana tan feliz, acobijada en los brazos de su amado zorro. Rodeada de su familia y amada por su querido Nicholas P. Wilde, Judy Hopps sintió que era el momento más feliz de su vida, y que sería un recuerdo que atesoraría por resto de sus días.

"Ahora, ¿quién quiere cantar villancicos?" preguntó Nick con voz alta y alegre.

"¡YO!" exclamaron todos los conejitos.

Judy rió alegremente en los brazos de Nick, feliz de ver a su familia tan contenta a su alrededor.

"¿Nos acompañas, Zanahorias? Después de todo, es Navidad, tiempo de compartir el amor y la alegría," dijo Nick felizmente con su sonrisa pícara, y los hermanos y hermanas de Judy y sus padres se rieron y aplaudieron alegremente.

"Con todo gusto, mi amor," dijo ella con el corazón lleno de felicidad. "Con todo gusto."

**_FIN_ **

 


End file.
